Love Under a Silver Moon
by Scarlett.Dream
Summary: COMPLETE Two vampires living in the heart of Domino, never noticed by the humans they feed off to survive. But something happens which changes all this, is it possible for the demons to love? Bakura x Marik / Bakura x Ryou x Marik x Maik YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**REPOSTED**

_Disclaimer_: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Life goes on.

Hi... I read it through and made only a few minor ajustments here and there, hope everyone enjoys my first fanfic, which I will not abandon this time. Thanks to all who added it to their favorites / left a precious reveiw. You guys deserve a Ryou hug :)

-

* * *

-

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 1**

-

A dark figure was crouched on top of a building. The moon was silver bright in the midnight sky and was reflecting off the shiny piece of metal he held in his right hand. A small gust of wind ruffled his long hair as he surveyed the dark ally between the building on which he was poised and the one next door.

Another gust of wind and there was a slight disturbance in the space below. Normal eyes would have missed the shape dash silently into the ally, but this wasn't a human. He had feathered black wings sitting comfortably against his back and heightened hearing and sight. All these attributes added up to that of a vampire.

His hand suddenly tightened on the hilt of his sword and he dropped almost soundlessly into the dark space before him to meet the unknown figure. His feet landed on the ground and his wings quivered slightly on his back. Silence pressed on his eardrums.

He suddenly felt a cool metal blade being ran up his back between his wings and a silky voice whisper in his ear. "Good evening, my beautiful love. Couldn't let you think I was oblivious to you, could I?" A smirk tugged at the corner of the first's lips as he replied, "Ever vigilant and dangerously quick." With this, he whipped around and his sword clashed violently against the others. The other, however, seemed to be expecting this and easily defended himself.

They swiped and blocked each other, faces screwed up in concentration. The first figure was suddenly caught off guard and the other's sword swiftly slashed across his stomach. The cut ran across his abdomen to the top of his trousers, but wasn't that deep. As the blood slowly seemed out, the other smirked and bent his knees and leapt into the air, knowing full well that the other would give chase.

True to this, the first male took off, ignoring the pain coursing through his stomach, and flying after the other in hot pursuit. He knew that he was the faster flyer and soon caught up, even with the dull throb of pain coursing through him. He waited until he could almost hear the others quick breathing before throwing himself forward.

The two landed on a rooftop and rolled a little way before each scrabbling about for their swords and sharply standing up. The surveyed each other for a second before another clash of metal on metal echoed through the night. Both ducking and weaving for and to each others blows, it almost looked like a dance. A few gasps and growls of pain were heard as each managed to nick each other with their blades.

In the middle of a swing, the second figure suddenly jumped backwards off the building they were on and flew through the air. The other hastily followed. If he knew the other well enough, they would be heading towards the park. Many confrontations like these had occurred there. True to this, they were now flying low over trees and grass that made up the city park. The second figure planted his feet on the ground and came to an abrupt stop. The other quickly complied and raised his sword in a defensive gesture. Attacking and self-protective blows were made but then a gasp of pain filled the air.

The first figure's sword slipped from his fingers as a hot liquid trickled into his hand. His opponent had managed to slash his wrist, which was now bleeding into his hand and disabling him from fighting. He quickly picked up his sword and tried to feebly block a few strikes in his left hand, but the other soon knocked it out of his hand.

He dropped to his knees knowing that he had lost this fight, and bowed his head. The other male walked towards him but couldn't help but note that the man on the floor had managed to get a good cut on his chest and on his arm.

The second man lent in close and brushed the others hair off his neck. His hot breath tingled on the others skin making him shiver slightly. The vampire suddenly bit down creating a pain that shot through the others neck as he gulped down a few mouthfuls of a unique tasting blood.

As soon as it started, it stopped. The second figure drew away and lifter the others chin.

"Good show, Marik," he said in a husky voice.

The other smirked up at him and replied, "I'll beat you next time,"

"But love, you know I'm the better fighter." He smirked. In a reply to this, the distance between their lips was closed and a heated kiss followed. Bakura let Marik dominated his mouth; after all he was the one that had just lost.

The two vampires were very exotic looking, with Bakura and his long white hair, usually spiky and tangled, and skin as pale as the moon they had fought under tonight. Then there was Marik, beautifully tanned and toned with unruly long sandy blonde hair. The two were quite violent by nature and so their regular fights, whether it be with sword or something else, kept them sane- or as sane as these two could get. Their fights ended when one of them was bitten on the neck- neither minded as they often drank from each other, each craving the others unique tasting blood. They both found pleasure in these fights and even though vampires had the natural ability to heal themselves, they always waited until the end, when they could do it in a more... interesting way.

Bakura drew away first and smirked at Marik. "I got you quite well," he commented as he lifted up Marik's wrist. Marik ignored the pain as he knew what was coming next. True to form, Bakura lifted the wrist to his mouth and licked smoothly along the cut. His eyes closed at the spicy taste and he kept sucking sensually until the healing properties had done their work.

He glanced back up at the sandy-haired vampire, whose eyes were filed with longing, before pushing him onto his back and removing his shirt to reveal a bronze coloured body. Bakura looked down at his handy work and then set to work on the wound in the same way as he had on Marik's wrist. He moaned slightly and slid his eyes shut as Bakura's tongue slid along the cut down to his hips. The white-haired vampire's long fingers traced the hem of Marik's leather trousers that hung low on his hips making Marik's breathing hitch a bit.

Once the cut had healed, Bakura found himself flipped onto his back with Marik straddling his hips and a playful smirk lingering on his mouth.

"Didn't want you to miss out"

He pulled Bakura's black top over his head and looked at the pale vampire stretched before him. His creamy white skin glistened in the moonlight and his fangs were slightly poking out over his bottom lip. Their fangs only grew when they were drinking, fighting or very turned on. Marik quickly lent down and started healing Bakura. He buried his fingers in blonde hair and gasped slightly as Marik ran a hand up his thighs.

They were soon both healed and once again engaged in a passionate kiss. "Hey, Marik"

"Hmm?" replied the vampire with his head buried in Bakura's neck, playfully nipping and sucking.

"I'm hungry."

Marik frowned slightly and propped himself up on his arms to look down at the albino below him.

"Ok then, we'll go eat, but then I'm finishing this at home." Bakura smirked,

"I would be worried if you didn't!"

With this, Marik jumped up and pulled Bakura with him. They both bent their knees and jumped into the air to start their hunt for some food. They only needed to drink every three days, but could usually last about a week if they drank off each other. Which they did a lot.

Bakura stared down at the ugly city building below him, the wind pulling his hair from his face. They were heading into the rougher area of the town as they had agreed only to drink from criminals or gang members. Marik suddenly heard a cry to his left and glanced over to Bakura to see if he had heard it too. Bakura nodded and in a flurry of black wings, both descended to the street where the noise was sourced.

A small boy of about 16 was baking down an ally way. He had bright violet eyes and curious tri-coloured hair. He had been walking home from a centre for sick pets when two men had started calling after him. He had quickened his pace but had soon been cornered in a dark street.

"Hey! Pretty boy! How much do you want for the night?" one of the thugs called. The boy stared into a run but soon realised he had come to a dead end.

"I don't think he wants money!" the other thug said in a slurred voice, "Ha! So we'll just take what we want by force!"

The two advanced on the small boy who was cowering in the corner of the ally.

"P-p-lease don't hurt m-me!" he cried in a weak voice. He knew all to well what these kinds of people were capable of.

Bakura and Marik, who had just watched the last part of the scene swiftly dropped into the ally like a pair of ravens. The two men started back, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

"What do you two want?" the "leader" of the thugs asked, looking at them through alcohol-clouded eyes, "He's ours, so forget it, we're gonna do with him what we want!"

"Oh really?" said Marik in one of his deadliest voices, "Well I'm afraid that can't happen."

"Whatever! Let's see how you are after a fight then!" The first man started forwards only to be kicked in the head by Bakura who had been hiding in the shadows. The man was immediately knocked unconscious and the other stared at his friend on the ground and then back up at the two vampires. He backed away, the macho look gone from his face and almost tripped over stumbling to the mouth of the ally. The blonde haired demon laughed at his pathetic attempt to get away.

"A vampire needs a body of blood to survive, and as you can see, there are two of us." With these words he flew towards the man and struck him on the temple. He collapsed on the ground and Bakura stepped over the body next to Marik.

"Drunks… Why are they always terrorising innocent people?"

"So sentimental," chuckled Marik before capturing the others lips in a chaste kiss.

The boy stared at the two vampires with a mixture of confusion and wonder. Marik pulled away from his love and looked over at the wide-eyed boy.

"Don't you want to go home?" he asked briskly. The boy just nodded and stumbled a bit as he stood up from his position on the floor, still looking curiously at the two.

"What's so interesting?" snapped Bakura. He didn't want this boy seeing them eat, and he was hungry, and when Bakura is hungry, it's not pretty.

"I-I-it's just umm, well, you…" he stammered,

"Yes?" replied Marik taking a step over to the boy and looming over him.

"You look like these two people I know at school." He said in a rush.

"Really? And they're vampires too?" said Bakura sarcastically,

"N-n-no" whispered the boy innocently. Marik ignored this and continued,

"What are their names?"

"Ryou and Malik" the boy replied a bit stronger.

"Hmm, we'll check them out," said Marik smirking slightly showing the boy a fang.

"Don't hurt them!" cried the boy, looking defiantly into Marik's eyes.

"I won't… If you tell me your name." he replied.

"Y-yugi" stammered the boy.

"Well Yugi, I think you should go now, unless you want me to drink your blood instead of these two!" growled Bakura. Yugi took this hint and quickly ran to the end of the ally and turned away, his foot steps becoming fainter and fainter.

Bakura bent down and swiftly bit down on one of the men's necks. Marik did the same, and soon both had drunk their fill, still leaving enough blood to keep the men alive. Just. They both spat on the men's' necks and Bakura stepped over the body at his feet and walked seductively over to Marik. Marik smirked at this and snaked his arms around Bakura's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. He ran his tongue over the lips of the lighter male and tasted the bitterness of the blood they had just been drinking on them. He ignored this and deepened the kiss, each battling for dominance. They soon broke apart and Marik whispered seductively into Bakura's ear.

"Shall we continue this at home?"

-

* * *

-

Well, that's all for now, folks. Thank you for reading, remember to R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

-

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 2**

-

A head of messy (and completely natural) platinum blonde hair was just visible from beneath a dark purple coloured duvet. The room was in complete silence, broken only by the quiet breathing from the figure in the bed and the steady ticking of the alarm clock on the bedside table. BRRR! The alarm went off violently immediately waking the blonde and causing the violet eyes to snap open. A growl escaped his lips as he reached for the clock and threw it against the wall. The clock let out a final feeble tick before dieing completely.

Malik smirked and slowly got out of the warm bed, pushing the covers off his slim but toned body. He raised his arms above his head, letting his long hair tumble down his beautifully tanned back as he looked at the ceiling. Muttering something about how it was completely stupid for school to start so early, he kicked his way through various clothes, DVDs, underwear and CDs that littered the floor. Malik shuffled into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

Two violet eyes, filled with mischief, but not quite yet encircled with black kohl looked back. He inspected his body, which was made quite easy by the fact that Malik greatly disapproved of wearing anything to bed, before getting in to his spacious shower and turning the water temperature up to "very hot".

Malik lived alone in Domino City, but had many friends to make up for it. His mother had died before she could give him any siblings, and his father was always away, barely acknowledging his existence, except for the odd birthday card and visits at Christmas. He worked in Hong Kong and Shanghai- this, apparently, was where all the "new money" was to be found. All the same, Malik enjoyed living in his own apartment, with the regular bundles of money usually more than enough to keep him going. Soon he was out of the shower, dressed, and after eating a very substantial breakfast (others often wandered how Malik could eat so much yet stay so slim), wandering down the road to school, his still untidy hair blowing in the breeze.

Around the time Malik's alarm had reached its untimely end, an innocent looking white-haired boy had just stepped into his pristine school uniform. Intense chocolate coloured eyes skimmed over a purpling bruise on his side marring his flawless white skin. Ryou swiftly pulled his shirt down to cover the mark. He glanced around his tidy room and ruffled his hair just slightly; after all, he didn't want to look _completely_ angelic.

As he packed his books into his school bag, his thoughts drifted to a certain sandy-haired boy. Ryou remembered when they first met: he was being bullied at school, probably because of his unusual looks, though he didn't really remember the reason, there were too many. Malik had stepped in to defend him. Malik had yelled at the bullies and punched one of them, causing them to quickly disperse. A tanned hand had reached out to a milky white one and pulled him off the ground where he had been roughly shoved.

"Hey, I'm new here," Malik had said, "I was wandering if you could show me to the office?" As Ryou's brown eyes met violet ones, he almost gasped at how good looking Malik was.

"I-I Um, yes, of course, I'll show you where it is." He managed to get out.

"Thanks! I'll definitely need to know where it is – I'll probably be sent there enough."

With a mischievous smirk, that Ryou immediately liked, he tugged on his new friend's hand to get him moving. Ryou quickly drew his hand away and started trotting off in the direction of the school office.

The two 17 year olds were definitely the most unlikely best friends, but with Ryou's innocence and Malik's troublesome nature, you could say they balanced each other out perfectly. Ever since that day, Ryou had had feelings for the outgoing blonde but he would never dream of telling Malik as he presumed he wouldn't want anything except friendship from him. Unfortunately, the bulling hadn't stopped, and the gang seemed to know when Ryou wasn't going to be with Malik and preyed on him then. His milky skin was always awash with bruises, but due to the long sleeves and trousers of the uniform and the tracksuits worn in gym, Malik had no idea, and Ryou was too scared to tell him and the bullies careful enough not to harm his face.

Ryou wandered down the road to the school that both he and Malik attended. He had left the house empty, which was usual; his parents were dead and his guardians – his aunt and uncle, who were responsible for sending food and money to Ryou – lived on the other side of town and never saw him.

He knew he had a longer way to walk than Malik but they usually arrived at the school gates at about the same time, unless Malik was late, which was quite often. As he walked in through the gates, a flash of sandy hair leapt out and pounced on the unsuspecting boy. "RYOU!!" Malik yelled,

"Hey Malik," Ryou giggled cutely,

"How long has it beeen?!" Malik whined, playfully looking his best friend up and down.

"Since Saturday, silly." He replied

"Too long. Too long." Malik said shaking his head in mock seriousness.

Ryou regarded his friend, everything was the same about him, from his perfectly kohl-outlined eyes, down to his not-quite-tucked-in shirt. And he was still very good looking.

At that moment, a tri-coloured haired boy ran up to them, followed closely by a blonde boy and tall brunette girl. "Hey guys." Ryou said politely as Yugi, slightly out of breath, smiled at the two.

"Hey Ryou, Malik. I'm so glad I found you! The weirdest thing happened to me last night." Yugi said breathlessly

"Yes? What was it?" Replied Ryou

"I saw these vampires th-"

"But I told him it was stupid," Joey suddenly cut in, "there are no such things as vampires! And all that stuff on the news about people with blood loss are just stupid drunks who get into fights and stab each other!"

"Let the shrimp speak." Said Malik harshly, and no one ventured to mess with him, even though he was slim, Malik was the strongest of them all. Yugi cast a grateful glance at the blonde.

"Well, as I was saying, I was walking back from that animal shelter that I help out with, and suddenly these really big guys pushed me into an ally and, well, you know, wanted their way with me… If you get me?"

Ryou nodded with a serious expression on his face. He was the one in that group who knew best of all what it was like for people to push you around. Thankfully, he had never had the problem of someone wanting to take his innocence by force.

"Anyway, just as I was backing up against the wall," Yugi continued, "These two black shapes fell from the sky, and I don't know if it was shadows or not, but they looked as if they had wings. They then hit the guys and knocked them out and told me to go home. The thing is, Ryou and Malik, they looked exactly like you."

There was an awkward silence in which Ryou and Malik exchanged confused glances.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about!" piped up Anzu.

"Wait a sec, Yugi," Malik said, ignoring Anzu. Well, she had never been his favorite person. "You're saying that there are two vampires out there that look like me and my best friend here?"

With this his face cracked into a smirk and he wound his arm around Ryou's waist. Ryou knew he was just being friendly and tried not to tense up too much at the feeling of being so close to the person he admired the most.

"That's the coolest thing I've heard all week!" Malik exclaimed, looking down at Ryou, "Eh, Ry?"

"Well, I'd rather stay away from them, being vampires and all." Ryou stated, looking at Malik nervously.

At that moment, the school bell decided to ring, signaling the beginning of the school day and separating Yugi, Joey and Anzu from Ryou and Malik. Although they were in the same year, and were all friends, they were in different classes. Malik was very happy about that as, although he got along with Ryou's friends, he preferred being with Ryou as he never got bored of him.

--

"Seriously, though Ryou, vampires that look like us? Imagine you all sexified… and me all sexified… It would just be so cool to meet them." Malik and Ryou were in chemistry together.

Malik was swinging back on the stools with his safety glasses on top of his head and white lab coat completely open. Ryou looked at him over the hydrochloric acid he was measuring out.

"And why would you want to meet another you all "seixfied"? and what's wrong with me anyway?" Ryou said with a Malik-like mischievous smirk. Malik laughed,

"Ha ha! Ryou, I never tire of you! Just wouldn't it be so great? I know, why don't we go to the place Yugi said they were and try and find them?" Ryou almost knocked over the acid he was measuring out.

"Are you crazy?!" He managed

"Yep, you know it."

"Erm, I think I'll pass on that one"

"Oh well, I'll just have to go without you." But at Ryou's extremely stern look, he added, "Jokes! Jokes."

--

After bidding his best friend farewell at the school gates, which included being bear hugged by the crazy blonde, Ryou trotted down the street on his way home, looking over his shoulder every 5 seconds watching out for the bullies. Not being attacked halfway home lulled Ryou into a false sense of security, so when he was surrounded it wasn't until he walked into a large figure that he realized his misjudgment.

"Hey albino rat! Watch where you're going!" Sneered the large leader of the group of bullies.

"I'm sorry it w-won't happen again." Ryou stuttered, trying to sidestep the boy. But here came the inevitable.

"Well, we'll make sure it won't happen again, won't we?" Fumito said with a punch to Ryou's gut that made him double up in agony.

Ryou looked up at his torturer with an expression of pleading.

"Please… Let me go?" He whimpered

His reply was in the form of a sharp blow to the ribs and a couple of punches to the stomach again. Fumito laughed at Ryou on the ground and nodded to his accomplices who hauled him up.

"Remember our deal, little rat. If you don't tell your little over protective bastard Egyptian friend about our "meetings", we don't steal your money or take our knives to your ugly face. You know, you're probably quite tight." Fumito considered, looked Ryou up and down as his face paled considerably.

"Virgin?"

Ryou was too stunned to speak. Fumito delivered a sharp punch to Ryou's jaw making his lip swell and bleed.

"Virgin!?" he repeated.

"Y-yes" Ryou said looking at the ground.

Fumito suddenly grabbed him by the front of his belt and dragged him towards him so he was face to face. Ryou whimpered, the blood finally breaking free from him lip and sliding down his pale jaw and neck.

"That just makes our deal a little more interesting" he said as he dug his fingers into Ryou's sensitive skin under his belly button. "I'll leave you to think about it."

With that he shoved Ryou down again, and signaled to his cronies to leave with him. Reaching up to his bleeding lip, Ryou felt a tear slide from his eye. He could never tell Malik now, not with the new threat. He picked himself up, wincing from the pain, and limped back to his home to the awaiting hot shower.

-

* * *

-

Aww, poor Ryou! Oh well, lets hope he'll be all better soon. Thanks for reading, please R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

-

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 3**

-

Bakura yawned widely and pulled the sleeping figure next to him closer to his body. The other vampire shifted slightly so that he was resting his head on the pale vampire's chest, his black feathered wings stretched out from his back on the bed beside him. After a few moments, Bakura's eyes flickered open to survey the room he and his lover had shared for the past 500 years. The white linen curtains fluttered in the early evening breeze that was coming through the shutters that kept out the sun. He was stretched out on a dark blue bed that was actually a mattress on the floor with navy sheets and pillows, but, like the choice in curtains, was Marik's idea of "interior design".

There was an open wardrobe against one of the walls and the floor was covered with various items of clothing and, within arms reach, two swords. Bakura's was made out of solid silver with lapis lazuli embedded in the handle along with an ornately carved dragon entwining itself around the stones. As with Marik's sword, that was a present from Bakura to him, there was some dried blood on the blade that was probably their own. The solid gold sword lay near to Bakura's, and with rubies set into the hilt and a phoenix carved into the handle, it was almost as fine as the pale haired vampire's, but Bakura was, admittedly the better at their sword play.

Finding himself fully awake now, Bakura ran a very slender finger up Marik's bronze back right between his wings. Last night had been very much enjoyed by both, but judging by the blood stains on the bed, rough as well. Not that they minded. Marik stirred against him, burying his head into Bakura's chest and scraping his nails against the pale vampire's hip, which protruded from his slim body. Not acknowledging the pain, Bakura repeated his ministration until Marik lifted his head and looked at him sleepily. "I was dreaming." He said

"What about?" Bakura asked in a smooth voice, never stopping his finger on Marik's back

"About you actually letting me sleep for once." Marik mumbled, sliding a leg over Bakura's.

"But then who am I meant to kiss… hug… love … bite?" Bakura said in a falsely innocent voice.

At that last word, Marik smirked and rolled over so he was astride his lover.

"As long as you do all those things…" Marik said suggestively as Bakura's hands wandered over his hips, the pale skin contrasting greatly with Marik's tan.

He lent down and kissed Bakura roughly. Bakura complied and nipped Marik's lip. Marik moaned into the kiss as he tasted his blood and the pain Bakura caused him. The pale one smiled and sucked Marik's blood eagerly, he loved its slightly spicy taste, but a vampire could not taste the flavor of their own blood, so to Marik, it just tasted ordinary.

Marik drew away, looking down at the extremely arousing sight of Bakura with his blood slightly dribbling out of his smirking mouth, and his jet black wings and white hair spread around his body on the bed. He smirked, showing his fangs, before leaning down to lap up the remaining stuff.

Bakura suddenly sat up, pulling Marik to him so their chests pressed together. He entangled his hands in Marik's wings and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Marik moaned again before pulling away.

His dark purple eyes met dark chocolate.

"I love you." Bakura said quietly.

Marik was shocked, Bakura hardly ever said anything like that, he wasn't the "sappy" kind, as he put it.

"I love you too." Marik said, resting his forehead against Bakura's.

Pulling him in for a last lingering kiss, Marik got off his lover, and fished for a pair of boxers to put on in the pile of clothes by the door. Bakura surveyed him silently, admiring the details of Marik's muscular body, the way feathers seamlessly met skin on his back, and the way his messy blonde hair fell over his eyes as he bent down.

He loved the way that he or Marik could both play the dominant role, although admittedly, it was usually him. And the fact that Marik had the same bloodlust as he did, and the reality that he was completely Ok when Bakura bit him, and vice versa. Bakura stood up and took the same path as Marik, first fishing out some underwear from a draw. Although they were completely comfortable with their bodies, both enjoyed taking clothes off, he then walking from the bedroom with his sword in his hand.

When he arrived at the kitchen of their apartment, which was disguised in a dilapidated office block at one end of Domino City, he saw Marik was busy with breakfast. He settled himself at the breakfast bar in the surprisingly clean kitchen and rested his sword against the counter. Marik turned around with two plates in his hands, on one was some toast and on the other was a slab of meat. Bakura reached out for the plate of meat licking his lips. "Thank you beautiful." He purred, before consuming the food before him.

Marik had hardly finished his toast when he felt familiar lean but strong arms encircle his waist. Bakura's strong chest pressed against his back between his wings as one slender hand moved up to brush away Marik's tangled hair away from his neck. Bakura trailed his hands down Marik's chest and leaned in close to his ear, flicking his tongue out to trace patterns on Marik's neck. Marik gasped as he felt the hot tongue replaced by a sharp fang. A smirk appeared on his face: Bakura had already bitten him today.

Before he could react, Marik had Bakura pinned against the wall with his hands above his head. Roughly kissing each other, Bakura struggled against his vampire but to no avail, he knew Marik was the stronger anyway. Grinding their hips together caused both vampires' breath to hitch, Marik, still holding his other's wrists in one hand, trailed his fingers down Bakura's creamy skin to the hem of his boxers. Looking him in the eyes, Bakura smirked and lent forward in an attempt to capture Marik's lips in a kiss. With a playful gleam in his eyes, and leaning back from the hips up, Marik deflected this, causing the pale vampire to growl and struggle a bit more, only seeming to cause more pleasure for them both.

In a seemingly change of heart, Marik took Bakura's wrists from above his head and roughly dragged him into the sitting room. Bakura, who by this time was very turned on by both the roughness and ministrations of his love happily allowed himself to be pushed onto the carpet and straddled. Marik let Bakura's wrists go and turned his attention to the other's chest, leaning down and scraping his fangs in patterns over Bakura's chest, but not hard enough to draw blood. Bakura's eyes had slid closed and he gasped as Marik suddenly bit down on one of his nipples, whilst his tanned fingers played with the other.

Working his was steadily down the pale body, Marik slid his fore fingers into the hem of Bakura's boxers, moving his hands apart to trace his prominent hip bones. He then lifted Bakura's hips and slid the offending cloth off to reveal one of Marik's favorite parts of his lover. Bakura was in ecstasy, he loved it when Marik was in control. He growled in his throat when he felt the familiar heat and wet around his member.

Looking down, He saw his vampire bending over him, eyes closed in concentration, black wings falling next to his sides and blonde hair tickling his stomach slightly. Marik swirled his tongue around Bakura's length, earning him a moan. He then moved his mouth up and down, occasionally coming up enough to blow cold air onto the tip before replacing his mouth. Bakura's hands fumbled for Marik's, he brought the fingers up to his mouth and started sucking the digits hungrily, knowing what was to come. When Marik deep-throated him, Bakura let out a growl of pleasure, letting Marik's fingers out of his mouth and pushing his hand down to where he needed it.

Marik let Bakura's length fall from his lips, and watched his slightly breathless lover's face as he teased one finger around his entrance. "So you want it gently this time?" He said with a smirk, pointing out the fact that the two vampires did not usually prepare each other. Bakura smirked back.

"Take me however, just do it soon, I need you." Was the reply.

"As you wish" Marik said, as he thrust a single finger into Bakura.

He quickly shed himself of his own boxers and concentrated on the extremely sexy figure sprawled out in front of him. Carefully sliding his first finger out and in, he added another, to the extreme pleasure of Bakura. After adding a third, Bakura couldn't take it much longer.

"Fucking take me already!"

Marik didn't need telling twice. He positioned himself between the milky thighs and thrust into the other vampire. He scooped Bakura up and put his back to the sofa while he was getting adjusted. Marik then experimentally pulled out slowly and pushed completely back in, knowing that would irritate Bakura. From the look in Bakura's eyes, Marik was true to his word, so the thrusts became faster and deeper, helped by the fact that Bakura's back was leaning against something. Breath came in gasps as the two lovers as they moved further towards their climaxes, because of their heightened vampiric senses, the feelings they were experiencing were amplified till neither could stand it any longer.

Reaching his hand down between them, Marik took Bakura's member in his hand and gave it a few quick strokes before the heat in Bakura's stomach found release, clenching around Marik and spilling his love over their stomachs with a cry of his name. The increased tightness overwhelmed Marik, so with a few deep thrusts, he sought release, pouring himself into his lover and leaning forwards to bite Bakura's neck. Bakura moaned at the combined feeling of the heat that Marik had just pushed up inside him and the pain of Marik's fangs embedding themselves in his neck. Marik took a few gulps of Bakura's slightly sweet blood before closing the wounds he had inflicted; he then kissed his way up to Bakura's mouth and kissed him gently. Tasting his own blood in his lover's mouth, Bakura was completely satisfied.

Marik pulled out of him carefully and dragged him onto the sofa to lie beside him. Bakura gave his lover a lazy smile and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Hey, Bakura." Marik said slightly sleepily, running his hands around the pale one's hips.

Truth be told, vampires had the stamina to stay up through a few rounds of sex, but neither felt in the mood after that most intense session.

"Hmm?" Bakura replied, tracing patterns on Marik's neck and chest.

"You know last night" He began

"I beat you? I know" Bakura replied with a smirk

"No, not that. I was thinking about what that human with the colourful hair said, you know about there being other humans that look like us?" Bakura arched an eyebrow, wandering where this was going.

"Do you think we should try and see if he was telling the truth? I mean it would be interesting to see us in human form." Marik said thoughtfully.

"If you wish. We do have about 1000 years left of life; we might as well do something with it." Bakura said with a slight chuckle.

They aged slower than humans, but did eventually die as well. He was actually quite interested in seeing these humans as well, though not, it seemed, as interested as Marik.

"Right then, we'll do that some time..." Marik said as he drifted off into a nap, burying his face into Bakura's neck.

Encircling his arms and wings protectively around his lover, Bakura soon joined Marik in sleep.

-

* * *

-

I wanted Bakura to be the more dominant one so that it would be a bit more of a contrast between the whole MalikxRyou when Malik is the dominant. That was actually my first lemon. Ever. Points out of 10? Ha ha, thanks for reading, please R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

-

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 4**

-

Ryou couldn't take this. It was as though there was a knot in his stomach that was tightened every time he set his eyes on the person that was in such close proximity to him for most of the day. He was going to tell Malik. Tell him that he liked him. But then what if Malik got spooked, and said he could never think of Ryou as anything more than a friend? And as they were best friends, if the more complex relationship that Ryou wanted, no, needed, if it ever deteriorated, then their friendship would never quite be the same again.

Malik had given him an earful that morning about the bruise that had appeared on Ryou's jaw and the cut on his lip. Ryou had gone to great lengths to assure his best friend that the injuries were due to him falling down the stairs and nothing else. Malik, of course, hadn't believed him, but when Ryou started to get angry, which was very out of character, Malik knew better than to keep on at the pale skinned boy. He hadn't forgotten about the bruise though, and was still as determined as ever to get to the bottom of it. Ryou was touched by Malik's concern, but the "Deal" that had been so ruthlessly cast upon him lingered like a rain cloud over his head.

The slender pale fingers holding his fountain pen trembled as he tried to concentrate on what the English teacher was saying. Yes, yes, he'd already made the notes about the Ancient Greek Gods, now, what was on the board? Read pages 78-90 with your partner. Partner. Ryou couldn't help blush a little, but then shook himself mentally for being so immature.

Malik was leaning up against him with one hand doodling on his folder and the other propping up his chin. He let out a yawn and the black pen he was defacing his folder with started wandering over the desk. Rubbing his cheek against Ryou's shoulder he murmured quietly, "How can you keep awake through this, Ry?"

Ryou almost jumped out of skin at the feeling of the vibrations of Malik's voice through the sleeve of his uniform and looked down at the glittering purple eyes that were fixed on his own.

"It's actually quite interesting. You know, Gods and stuff. We have to read this bit in the book together." He said quickly. Malik playfully rolled his eyes.

"You're too clever for your own good"

"Ha ha. You only like me for my notes" Ryou shot back, Malik's mood was contagious.

"Nah," Malik said, straightening up, right hand still absently doodling on the desk. "You know I like you for much, much more then that." He said leaning closer.

Ryou thought he was going to pass out. Malik was just being playful, wasn't he? Friendly? Yes. Nothing more. This was getting out of hand. Ryou, in his emotionally wrecked state was panicking as Malik leaned closer into his personal space…

"ISHTAR!" Came a loud voice. Malik immediately drew back with a broad grin on his face.

"Yes, Sir?" He said in an extremely mock innocent voice. The teacher stalked down between the rows of tables and stopped at the desk he and Ryou were sharing.

"Have you been DRAWING on these desks?!" Mr. Hadou fumed.

Malik looked down at the tabletop in front of him. Sure enough, in Malik's black marker pen there were a number of hieroglyphics and random patterns etched into the wood.

"Oh, sorry Sir. I mistook the desk for my folder." He said with a lazy grin, resting his chin on his hand again.

"Mistook? How can you mistake that??" The teacher inquired. "And not only that, I notice that you are always putting Mr. Asao off his work. One wanders why you can't be more like him!"

Ryou flushed a deep pink and looked away. True, Malik did distract him, but he loved his comments and the way he brightened up lessons. He hated being seen as the goody two shoes, just because he worked hard, his aunt and uncle got sent his report every term. Bad results would mean him being taken out of Domino High and away from Malik, and put in one of the rougher schools further away.

"So do you want me to bleach my hair now then?" Malik asked, not caring that now every one in the entire room was staring at them. "Then you could let me go down to Specsavers to get some brown contacts."

Ryou smiled at this, entirely thankful that Malik didn't take offence being compared to him. After all, unlike him, Malik was extremely good at sports.

Mr. Hadou looked as though he was going to explode.

"That's it, Ishtar! Detention! Tonight, for both you and your friend here. Let's see if you can cope with distraction now, after your friend here has got you into trouble, Mr. Asao." The teacher fumed at Ryou.

"That's completely unfair! Ryou didn't do anything." Said Malik indignantly.

"I decide what's fair around here. This room after school and you better not be late."

After stomping his way up the room, Mr. Hadou evil eyed Malik one last time before turning around and writing up an extremely long homework up on the board.

"I'm really sorry, Ryou." Malik whispered, turning to the white haired boy who had his eyes turned to the table, trying not to look at him. It's ok, Ryou thought, it's that bastard of a teacher who gave you detention, it was no fault of your own.

He turned his chocolate eyes up to Malik and smiled, "It's fine." Was all he said. Malik gave Ryou one of his most genuine smiles and lent over to the other, giving him a kiss on his soft cheek.

"I knew you'd forgive me." He said with a smirk.

Ryou composed himself mentally. The place where Malik's lips had just touched his cheek was on fire and the amount of emotions streaming through his head hardly enabled him to breath. He managed to smile back before lowering his head over his books, moving his notes over to Malik to copy up.

--

When the bell sounded signaling the end of school, Ryou was to be found running through the halls as fast as he could from his art lesson, which he didn't share with Malik, to the English room. He arrived exactly on time and found Mr. Hadou waiting for him behind the desk. "Ah, Ryou. Well done on your punctuality. Take a seat."

Ryou moved to a desk right in the middle of the room, with a table next to it for Malik. The door banged open and Malik appeared, clad in sweatpants and a tight white vest that contrasted with his tanned skin. A gym bag swung from his shoulder and a sweat band encircled his wrist, in substitute for the gold bands that usually adorned them. Ryou noticed that Malik had also taken out his earrings and all of the other gold jewellery he usually wore; Ryou thought he looked kind of naked.

"Sorry I'm late; I was just showing the rest of the team how to play football _properly_." Malik said, winking at Ryou.

Mr. Hadou didn't react and stared at Malik as he settled himself next to Ryou. He picked up some papers on his desk and came over to the two, dropping the sheets in front of them.

"Following on from the class work, both of you will read this extract and write an essay on one of the questions listed. Unfortunately I can only keep you here until 5, so you will complete the work at home for tomorrow. Is that clear?" The teacher droned.

Ryou nodded and Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Good, now I have to go and supervise another class detention, and as there are more people in the other room, there are more chances of distraction." He drew out the last word, and Ryou flushed with embarrassment. Malik just kept staring at Mr. Hadou until he had completely left the room and the door had clicked closed behind him.

Ryou, meanwhile, had glimpsed at the extract that he and Malik were meant to be studying. Seeing his slight blush, Malik looked down at the piece of photocopied paper and only had to read the first paragraph to understand Ryou's discomfort.

The text was entitled "An exchange with Venus" and was basically a very long description of the sexual encounters between the Goddess Venus and the God Mars. Ryou's blush was deepening, but suddenly he jerked his head up and looked at Malik and Malik looked at him right back.

Malik looked into Ryou's eyes and saw the mixture of emotions struggling to break free. He saw his pale friend in a different light, realizing the beauty that he had been admiring for so long may have the same feelings as he did.

Lifting a hand to Ryou's face and cupping his cheek brought about no reaction from Ryou, who still gazed at him with uncertainty. Malik knew that Ryou would never make the first move, and was probably tired with all the playful flirting that Malik inflicted on him every day, thinking that it never meant anything. Moving closer to his friend, Malik waited until he could feel Ryou's rapid hot breath play against his lips, before closing the distance between them to press his mouth against Ryou's.

Ryou completely froze. Was he dreaming? How could this be happening? The person he had been thinking about all the time had just kissed him. He felt all tingly and warmth spread from his lips all the way through his body.

Malik had known, he just did. No words had needed to be spoken, but the understanding had just revealed itself in that brief moment between the two. Malik drew back, searching Ryou's face for reaction.

A beautiful smile spread its way slowly across Ryou's features, to be mirrored by Malik.

"How did you know?" Ryou whispered. Marik smirked,

"By the look in your eyes." He replied.

Ryou tentatively slipped his arms around Malik's neck, and moved his body so that he was facing him. Malik faced him as well, but was shocked when Ryou was the one that moved into kiss him again. Pressing their lips together, Malik experimentally ran his tongue over Ryou's bottom lip. After a shiver of pleasure, Ryou admitted him and a gentle deep kiss ensued.

Slipping his arms around Ryou's waist, Malik noticed him flinch slightly, and he pulled away.

"No, don't stop Malik." He said, with a frightened look in his eyes.

"Trust me, I don't want to. But why did you flinch?"

Malik's touch had added some unwanted pressure to one of his many bruises on his side. Ryou knew that he would have to swallow his pain incase Malik got suspicious.

"Nothing, it's just, you know, all this being new. And I've wanted it for so long." Ryou blushed at his forwardness. Malik smiled,

"I wouldn't have minded you being adventurous with me, why did you think I flirted with you the whole time?"

"Just being friendly?" Ryou tried.

Malik laughed slightly, and wrapped his arms around Ryou, tugging him closer. Ryou, concentrating on the better sensations he was experiencing, decided to be a bit bolder and slipped one slender leg over Malik's. Malik got the message, and never breaking the kiss he was engaged in, he pulled Ryou onto his lap, so that he was straddling him.

Drawing back and looking them up and down with a raised eyebrow, Malik definitely liked the way this was going. A gasp escaped Ryou as he felt Malik's arousal through his sweatpants; Ryou kissed him gently and rubbed himself tentatively against Malik. Malik responded tracing his fingers down Ryou's back. Ryou felt Malik hit one of his worse bruises.

He quickly drew away. "S-sorry, it's just, well, new." Ryou lied and blushed.

Malik was absolutely prepared to go at Ryou's pace.

"It's fine. I love you," Malik said sincerely, looking Ryou right in the eyes, so that he knew he wasn't lying.

Ryou smiled and answered, just as seriously, "I love you too."

-

* * *

-

Aw, I love them! Thanks for reading, please reveiw

-


	5. Chapter 5

-

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 5**

-

Ryou giggled as Malik made yet another comment about the couple two rows in front of them in the cinema, as the boy with thick rimmed glasses tried, for the fifth time, to put his arm around the shoulders of the girl sitting next to him. He was deflected, again, by a shrug and look from the girl.

Malik had asked Ryou to go to the cinema with him after school, it was the first time they had been properly alone since the detention two days earlier. It hadn't been at all awkward after their first kiss, with things carrying on as they normally did, but with a few extra kisses and hugs here and there. Yugi hadn't seemed at all surprised, in fact when he had walked in on them kissing in the toilet, he had raised his hands in the air and exclaimed, "Finally!" before giving them both a hug and asking why they were skiving Personal Study time.

As they walked down the street to the cinema, Malik had laced their fingers together and Ryou hadn't wiped the smile off his face since. Now seated near the back in the almost empty dark room, Ryou felt the blonde's hand rest carefully on his leg, and he turned to face him with a questioning look. Ryou smiled and leaned in to kiss Malik. Malik obliged him with a soft kiss and let Ryou's questioning tongue slide past his lips to join his own hot organ in his mouth. Ryou moaned slightly as Malik's hand slipped higher up his leg and gasped slightly when Malik's digits touched the highly sensitized flesh between his legs.

Ryou was lost in the sensations that were so new, but with the person he felt so close to and would trust with his life, they felt very, very good. Malik shifted slightly and pulled Ryou onto his lap, his long fingers skimming around the hem of his jeans and then up under his shirt onto his smooth stomach.

Ignoring the pain he knew he was about to feel if Malik became a bit rougher, the white haired male put all his efforts into kissing Malik. Twisting his arms around Malik's neck, and pulling him closer, Ryou felt Malik's hand slide upwards until if brushed over his nipple, drawing a gasp from the other. Malik smiled slightly before slowly moving his hand down over Ryou's chest to another destination.

A slightly raised bump on Ryou's stomach brought his attention. He carefully felt over it again. It was about the width of an orange and only slightly swollen from the skin. Experimentally he applied a small amount of pressure. Ryou immediately stiffened and drew away from him. "What is that Ryou?"

"Nothing. Really it's nothing." Ryou mumbled and pulled away from Malik, slipping back into his own seat.

"I'm not stupid. Tell me what it is." Malik asked in a serious voice, looking him in the eyes.

Go on, tell him you get beaten up everyday, Ryou thought sarcastically, and then you can go and get yourself raped.

"Malik, I must've done it when I fell down the stairs, same time I did my jaw. I doesn't hurt anyway."

"But-"

"Don't, it doesn't hurt, so don't worry about it." Ryou said firmly.

Knowing not to continue, Malik slipped his arm around Ryou with a sigh, turning to watch the rest of the film, determined to find out what was wrong with his pale skinned lover.

--

Ryou screamed as Malik pretended to dump him in a large bin outside a hotel. They were on their way back from the cinema, and although there was still some tension between them, both were happy with the company.

Malik smiled at Ryou's giggling face and hugged him tightly spinning them around.

"Stop! Stop!" Ryou managed to choke out through his laughter, "You're going to make me sick!"

Malik stopped the spinning, leaning against the side of the ally they had managed to get into and leaning down to brush white stands of hair from Ryou's eyes before kissing him deeply. Ryou moaned into the kiss, snuggling deeper into Malik's arms, never feeling more content.

--

Licking blood seductively off his wrist, Marik regarded Bakura from under his platinum fringe. Bakura cocked his head to the side and smirked, twirling his weapon slightly in his hand, the night breeze slightly lifting the black feathers on his wings. The two vampires were standing on top of a building, engaged in one of their fights, both deciding not to wear tops this time. Bakura had just clipped Marik's wrist, but he had a few slashes on him to make up for it.

Suddenly whirling around, Marik tried to catch his lover of guard, but Bakura was too quick and blocked his attack. Another few defensive blows followed, Bakura actually working quite hard to keep Marik from cutting him up.

A sudden upward swipe from Bakura brought the battle to a close. Bringing his sword up, he caught Marik's stomach to chest leaving a long gash that stopped at his collar bone. Before he could hit the floor, Bakura had dropped his sword, formed his fangs and leapt over to Marik, digging his teeth into the tanned skin and wrapping his arms and wings around the other to stop him falling. Marik moaned and wrapped his arms around the pale demon's neck, smearing blood on the flawless skin. When Bakura was done, still holding up Marik, he kissed his neck gently and licked away the blood that was trickling over Marik's bear collarbone.

Finding his feet, for the slash had dazed him; Marik realized that Bakura was using his own body to stop the flow of blood from his gash by pressing their chests together. Looking at Bakura, with his trademark smirk on his face, Marik took in the red blood that was spilling out of his lover's mouth and from his fangs, down his chin and onto his bear chest and noted how it looked so very arousing contrasting with his white flesh.

Before he could lean over to lick it up, Bakura had pushed him to his knees and was kneeling in front of him. Bending over to run his tongue up the length of Marik's cut, healing it instantly, he continued to lap up the remaining blood and cuts he had caused, making Marik hiss and moan slightly. He placed both hands on Marik's hips and roughly pulled them to his own and engaged in a rough kiss in which Marik could still taste his blood.

Shoving Bakura onto the ground in front of him, Marik healed him, deliberately dragging his fangs over a sensitive spot he knew on Bakura's stomach. Once he was done, the two vampires grabbed their own swords and stood up letting the wind play on their hot bodies.

"Hungry?" Bakura questioned.

"For you? Always." Marik replied with a smirk. Bakura rolled his eyes sarcastically and they set off into the air to find some fresh blood.

--

Settled on top of a roof above an ally where the two night walkers had heard laughter, they spied two figures in the darkness below.

"They don't smell that bad," Bakura commented sniffing the breeze. "In fact one of them smells quite sweet. Innocent I would say? Do you think we should go for them?"

Marik smirked. "We've not had a decent meal in about 50 years. Lovers' blood is a bit of a delicacy. But, you know, we're worth it."

Bakura chuckled quietly at his reasoning. The two figures in the ally below had stopped spinning and were now up against one of the walls, and it looked like they were kissing.

"Share the sweet one, ok?" Bakura said with a laugh as they dropped like stones into the ally beneath.

--

Hearing a slight disturbance behind him, Ryou pulled away from Malik and gripped him a bit tighter.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered, looking around them into the blackness.

"I didn't hear anything, except you." Malik smirked.

Ryou playfully hit him, but at that moment he was pulled roughly from Malik's grasp.

"RYOU!" Malik yelled, spotting two figures in the darkness.

It was so black that it was hard to see who it was or even what they looked like, but he knew for sure that one of them was holding his love.

"Give him back!" Marik screamed as he ran at the shapes.

A sharp blow to his head sent him reeling backwards, but he quickly straightened up to send a blow into the dark and it connected with something. The something dropped a body on the floor. Crouching low to the ground, Malik swiftly reached out and felt Ryou's soft hair. Ryou grabbed at his hand with cries of "Malik!"

Bakura and Marik watched from the shadows, Marik healing a bruise that was appearing on his cheek. It was too dark too see their preys' features, but they knew that it was two males. They decided to play with the two for a bit, letting them find each other again before going in for the "main event."

Pulling an extremely scared and trembling Ryou to him, and whispering words of comfort, Malik pulled the pale boy behind him and straightened up to look into the shadows. He looked for a way to run, but they had been cornered at the end of the ally and to get out they would probably have to pass the predators.

"I know you're still there. Just leave us alone and we won't go to the police or anything!" Malik's voice quavered a bit, even though he was trying to be strong. Not just for him, but for Ryou.

A low laugh made Malik pull Ryou closer in behind him, protecting him from whatever it was. Suddenly, Malik saw a figure in front of him and sent a well aimed punch and kick at the thing. Pausing for a second, the vampire healed a bruise to the stomach and sent a punch back to the feisty human. A short fight ensued, but Malik was no match for a vampire's strength so he soon found himself pinned against the wall with blood dripping down his forehead and a sick feeling in his belly.

He heard Ryou's cry and struggled against the force holding him up more violently than ever. Bakura had subdued Ryou with a punch to the skull, but still left him conscious so as to feel the pain.

"Please let me and Malik go…" he managed.

Bakura laughed quietly and lent in close to Ryou, breathing in his innocent scent.

"Try to relax and it wont hurt that much," Bakura whispered harshly, and Ryou paled at what that could mean.

Bakura then said louder, "Hey, Marik, I got the sweet one."

"Leave me some then!" was the amused response.

Leaning in to Ryou's neck, and brushing away the soft hair, Bakura could feel the pulse of Ryou's terrified heart as quick as a sparrow's. The combined smell and sound of untainted blood rushing through his veins was too much for Bakura, and he bit down.

Ryou let out a chocked cry as he felt pain spread like fire through his neck. Bakura, meanwhile, was in heaven, Ryou's blood tasted delicious. The hot liquid spurted through the puncture marks and was lapped up appreciatively. Begrudgingly, he had to stop after a few mouthfuls because of Ryou's small size, the fact the Marik wanted some and the problem of actually leaving the human alive. He withdrew his teeth and healed the cuts slightly so he wouldn't bleed to death, letting Ryou fall to the floor.

Ryou, who was still conscious, if quite faint, felt himself being released. He brought a hand to his neck, and tried to stand up. Bakura watched the human in amusement. Ryou took a shaky step towards a bend in the ally before collapsing, streetlight illuminating his face, his hand leaving his neck to fall above his head and his white hair spreading around his head, turning slightly pink with the blood that stood out so well against his milky skin.

Bakura stepped closer to the unconscious male in disbelief. He took in the pale hair and skin that was so much like his own, now he could actually see properly in the weak light. He knelt over the boy and propped him up slightly, noticing the way his features weren't as sharp as his own and the slimness of the human.

As he picked him up to show to Marik, the handle of his sword at his belt caught the human's shirt and pulled it up slightly. Bakura immediately noticed darker marks on his white skin, and took him out closer to the streetlight for a better look. Pulling up the lithe human's top, he took note of the many bruises that littered his form, feeling a rush of anger at those who had formed them. Why was he feeling so protective of a worthless human? Bakura mentally shook himself. Show him to Marik, he's the one interested in these look-alikes, drink some more, then leave.

He arranged the small one's clothes and picked him up. Bakura suddenly stiffened completely as Ryou, in his half conscious state, wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and trembled against him, mumbling something about Malik. Bakura looked down at him making sure he was completely out cold before continuing up the ally to find Marik.

Marik was crouching in the darkness with a body at his feet. "Took you long enough, you better not have killed him." He said with a smirk.

"Marik, come with me and take that human."

Marik obliged and picked up Malik from the floor. He followed Bakura around the bend in the ally until they could actually see things. Malik stopped dead looking down at the figure in his arms. His head shot up to look at Bakura and the white headed human he was carrying.

"Bakura, it's them! We found them, and… um… oh dear." Marik trailed off.

"Yes, it's them, but they look a bit more… innocent than us." Bakura noted

"Well they haven't been vampires the last 50 years. It does stuff to you. Let's see yours."

They walked back down the ally again so as not to be seen by any passers by, but so there was still a little bit of light. Marik sat down on a crate and propped the unconscious Malik beside him as Bakura tried to loosen Ryou's grip on him.

Marik laughed slightly. "Wake him up a bit."

"Why don't you do it then you can taste his blood?" Bakura suggested.

Happy at this idea, got up and stood behind Ryou, brushing his hair away from his neck and licking the half closed wound there. Smiling at Bakura who raised his eyebrows with a look that said "I told you he was good," Marik licked away the blood and closed the gashes, laying his hand on the bruises on Ryou's head to heal them and restore consciousness.

Ryou sleepily opened his eyes and found himself looking right into identical ones. Eyes widening in fright, he tried to jump back off the man but felt something behind him.

"Shhh, it's ok." Cooed the vampire that held him. "We're not going to hurt you."

Marik almost couldn't stop himself laughing at this. But a sharp look from Bakura quieted him.

"W-where's Malik?" Ryou managed. He untangled his legs from the other and stared in amazement at the almost-twin that held him.

"Around" said Bakura

"Y-you're the vampire." Ryou squeaked.

Bakura smirked, "our reputations proceed us, Marik." He commented, looking over Ryou's shoulder.

Realizing there was another vampire in close proximity to him, Ryou made an effort to untangle himself from the demon that was holding him. After a brief struggle, Bakura soon had Ryou with his back to his chest and his arms pinned together with one hand. Bakura took Ryou's chin in his other hand and pulled his head to the side to give Marik a better look at the human.

Standing before him, Marik looked Ryou up and down, Bakura let go of his chin.

"He really does look like you, Bakura." He noted. "He's shorter and thinner, but not by much. What's your name?" Marik asked to the human gently.

Regarding the figure standing before him, with black wings that hung loosely on his back and fangs that were visible over his lips, you won't be surprised that Ryou was a bit hesitant. Noticing Malik, he thought it better to cooperate.

"Ryou." He said finally. "What about you?" he ventured, sounding far braver than he felt.

Vibrations passed through him from the vampire holding him, as he chuckled slightly.

"Since you asked," he spoke deeply, "I am Bakura, and that is my lover, Marik."

Ryou almost stopped breathing in terror, lover? Vampire lovers? He thought. The body on the floor behind Marik started stirring, and Ryou looked over eagerly. To see a messy head of hair lift up and catch sight of him.

"Malik!" Ryou cried, as Marik picked him up to pin his arms behind him with ease.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" Malik struggled, "Leave Ryou alone, he's done nothing wrong! Take me if you want blood!"

Coming into the light, Ryou could see the wounds in Malik's neck that were so much like the ones he had. The blood had trickled down to his shirt, staining it.

"Calm down, human, we're not going to hurt you. Anymore." Marik quickly added, "We were just having a chat with Ryou here. Let me introduce us, I'm Marik, he's Bakura." The white haired vampire nodded. "And we're very interested in you and Ryou, Malik." Marik finished in a silken voice, letting his breath play over Malik's ear.

Realization dawning on his face, Malik said, "You're the vampires."

Chuckling, Bakura replied, "Well unless you think we just go around randomly biting people's necks because we feel like it that would be us."

To emphasize his point, Bakura leaned down and carefully kissed Ryou's neck, right on his pulsing vein, looking Malik in the eye as he did so.

"Don't touch him." Malik said dangerously.

"I think it's you that should not be touching him." Bakura retorted, suddenly pulling up Ryou's shirt and baring his slim stomach and slightly protruding ribs.

Malik gasped at the sight of the many bruises on Ryou. He looked at Ryou's face which was turned to the floor in embarrassment and shame.

"I didn't do that! Ryou why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. Ryou felt tears prickling in his eyes. His secret had just been revealed to the person he would least like to know. Malik would now go and confront the bullies and they would hunt him down.

"Because… Because…" Ryou chocked. The two lovers seemed to not comprehend the presence of the vampires standing so near. Ryou let the tears fall and became limp in Bakura's hold, and Bakura looked over at Marik with a worried glance. Marik responded by letting the blonde in his grasp go. Malik immediately rushed over to Ryou and pulled him away from Bakura, cradling him in his arms and sinking to the floor.

"T-they threatened to do things to me, Malik." Ryou managed

Bakura and Marik sat down on crates next to the two lovers, Marik sliding an arm around Bakura's waist. Both looked on in interest and sadness at the most innocent creature's heart brake.

"What things?" Malik whispered, kissing Ryou's forehead.

"A very bad thing."

"What?" Malik asked again.

Ryou mumbled something into Malik's chest. "Pardon?" Malik tried. Ryou cried quietly as Malik lent down closer.

"Rape me. They were going to fucking take my virginity!" He shouted in pain.

Everyone was shocked by that outbreak, even Ryou. The vampires looked at each other, and Marik moved from the crate to sit on his knees beside his lover's look-alike, placing a hand gently on his back. Malik was too shocked for words, but when he came to his senses, he began an outburst.

"Ryou, tell me who it was. Tell me who that bastard was. When I get them, they won't ever bother you again. In fact they may never come to school again-"

"Be quiet."

Malik looked around, angry tears threatening to fall as he hugged Ryou closer to him. Bakura's smooth voice had cut through his own as he came closer to Malik.

"That's not going to solve anything. By the sound of it, and judging by the number of wounds on your friend-"

"Lover" Malik interjected

"Lover's body, there are at least six people involved. Far too many for a human. But not for a vampire." Bakura stopped himself. Why did he want to help these humans? The soft, innocence of Ryou and feistiness of Malik just made him feel differently, he thought.

Marik looked up at him with a smirk on his face.

"I think we should be going." He said to Malik, giving him a smile. "No hard feelings about the, you know?" he said gesturing to his neck.

"You gotta eat." Malik said quietly, giving the vampires a faint smile, before watching them kick off into the night sky.

--

Arriving back at their home, Marik turned to Bakura and slipped his arms around his neck. Smirking and gently nipping the skin, he whispered into Bakura's ear,

"The great vampire Bakura, having a soft spot for two humans. Who would've thought?"

-

* * *

-

Thanks for reading, and thanks to reveiwers! hugs Don't forget to click that little purpley button down there


	6. Chapter 6

-

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 6**

-

The buzzing of the alarm brought Malik out of his slumber. His hand reached out and groped the bedside table, locating the offending object and switching it off. There was a warm weight on his chest, which he now slipped one of his arms around. Malik's eyes opened and he looked down at the head of bright white hair that was resting on his chest, the rest of his body lay between Malik's legs, and he could feel the ribs of the sleeping figure press slightly into his abdomen.

Malik moved his hand up Ryou's sleeping form to rest on his shoulder, before venturing out a long finger to stroke his soft cheek. Ryou's hand, which had been splayed on Malik's bear tanned chest, now contracted and his breathing became uneven. Lifting his head, Ryou blushed slightly at the violet eyes that met his own, and the position he found him self in.

"Sorry…" Ryou mumbled, making a move to get off Malik.

Malik smirked and slipped one of his legs over Ryou's to prevent him moving.

"Don't. I like you there." He said.

Ryou smiled and drew himself up so that he was face to face with his lover. He lent down and kissed him softly.

"Thank you. For last night." He whispered.

Malik thought about the events that occurred mere hours ago. The cinema, the vampires, having their blood taken, Ryou's dark secret, and the look-alikes that were so much like them, and so unusually eager to help. After the vampires had left, Malik had bundled Ryou up into his arms and brought him to his house, where he had let him shower and given him some hot chocolate. The warmth of the drink had made Ryou drowsy, and, in a mixture of fatigue and needing comfort, he had pulled Malik into bed next to him where Malik held him until they were both asleep.

"Anytime. Anywhere." Malik replied, hugging his white haired one to him.

Ryou giggled, but suddenly a look of shock came over his face.

"Malik, it's school today!"

"I know." Malik said, a lazy grin on his face. "That's why I set the alarm. It was good job you left your bag at school last night. You can borrow some of my uniform."

"Thank you again." Ryou said, looking visibly relieved. Malik knew about his guardians, and the money they supplied.

With a last kiss, and extreme care not to disturb his injuries, Ryou slid off Malik and his bed dressed only in his boxers, and quickly faced away from his lover, and grabbed a shirt off the floor to shield his bruised body. Malik sat up; he too was only in his boxers.

"Ryou?" He called him over gently, sitting on the side of his double bed.

Ryou obliged him, still covering his body with his eyes to the floor. Malik pulled Ryou by his hips to stand between his legs, and carefully pried the shirt away from his pale hands. Ryou's eyes were closed as he let Malik take away the protective material. Gazing over the blue and purple coloured bruises on the pale skin, Malik felt a rush of love and anger at the sight. He let his fingers play over the worst marks, a poppy shaped bruise that spread over the bottom of Ryou's ribs, as though some of the bones had been broken, which, Malik reminded himself with a jolt, probably were.

Ryou's eyes managed to flicker open when he felt something cool play over the bruise which he had had for maybe about a month, but had never done anything about, just like the rest of them. Looking down, he saw Malik had reached into his bedside draw and was rubbing some anti-swelling cream over the marks.

"Ryou, how long has this one been here?" Malik asked, passing his digits over the other's ribs.

"Um, I really don't know. It hurts a bit when I breathe though." Ryou said, enjoying the feeling of Malik's hands on him.

"Well, have you ever thought that the ribs might be broken?"

"Probably. I sometimes forget how much it hurts when… w-when they're doing things too me." Ryou spoke his true thoughts, but stopped the tears from falling.

Malik looked at his love and thought about the inner strength he must have to cope with bones even being broken, yet never letting on to anyone.

"Ryou…" Malik whispered, finishing with the cream, and hugging him to his chest.

Ryou held onto Malik as though he was his lifeline, and the feeling of love overwhelmed him.

"Stay here from now on, OK? We'll go get your stuff tonight." Malik concluded, burying his nose in Ryou's sweet hair.

"Yes. Thank you, Malik. I… I love you."

Malik smiled. "I love you too."

--

Walking to school was a far more light-spirited Ryou, swinging on the hand of Malik, dressed in the slightly too big clothes, but loving the fact that he could smell Malik so strongly around him.

Reaching the school gates, they were accosted by Yugi, Anzu and Joey.

"Hey guys," Yugi said slyly, noting their held hands.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou said, hugging him.

"Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong?" he added, for the boy had stiffened in his arms.

Looking over Ryou's shoulder with a scared look on his face, Ryou didn't have time to turn around when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. Looking down at familiar pale skin, Ryou knew that it wasn't Malik.

"Hello, I was wandering if you could help me. I'm a new student here." The silken voice said.

Ryou jumped slightly before being yanked away from the figure by Malik who growled slightly, putting an arm around Ryou protectively. Ryou looked on in amazement at the white haired vampire that stood before him. Standing slightly taller than him, with wilder white hair and dressed in the school uniform that showed off his slim figure perfectly, Ryou was amazed to see him again, but by no means scared. Without him, Ryou wouldn't now be living with Malik. With a jolt, Ryou realized that he had been staring at the vampire for quite some time, and with a blush, knew that he had thought the demon rather good looking.

"It's you!" Yugi said in amazement, just as another figure approached them.

"Sorry, just parking the bike." A wild blonde haired person said in an equally smooth voice as Bakura's. Slipping an arm casually around his lover, Marik continued.

"Who is he referring to, Bakura?" he asked looking at Yugi with interest.

"You! You're vampires!" Yugi exclaimed.

Bakura let out a laugh, "Vampires? There's no such thing as vampires!"

Marik winked at Malik and showed him a sneaky fang. Malik smirked and decided to join in.

"Yugi, I've never heard of vampires before, except in movies. I think they're just new students that happen to look like me and Ryou."

"But I'm sure of it! They are vampires!" Yugi piped up, looking determined to prove his point.

Anzu, who had been looking at Bakura in extreme interest said, in her most "seductive" voice, "Well, Bakura, I believe you. What class are you going to be in?" all the while looking him up and down.

Bakura visibly looked disgusted, and opened his mouth to deliver a rude comeback, when Marik elbowed him in the ribs.

"Look, what's your name?" Marik said

"Anzu"

"Well, Anzu, I'm afraid to say Bakura doesn't swing that way, if you get me? He-"

"We're lovers." Bakura interjected, giving Anzu the death glare.

Before anymore could be spoken, the bell rang and the group dispersed, with Malik gesturing for Bakura and Marik to follow them. When they reached a secluded hallway, Malik cut to the chase.

"I assume you're both in our class?" he asked, Ryou still very close to him.

"Mmmhmm." Bakura said leaning against the wall.

"Thanks for back there, by the way." Marik said

"Why are you here?" Malik questioned again

"Because," Bakura said, "We're interested in human life."

Marik noticed he didn't mention it was the two humans in front of him whose lives they were interested in.

"Come on," Ryou said quietly, regarding the vampires with uncertainty, "we better get to class."

--

Seated in biology with a vampire at your side is definitely a new experience, Ryou thought, as he accidentally found his eyes wandering over the smooth jaw line of Bakura. Again. The two vampires were in most of the same lessons as both Malik and Ryou, but when Ryou had some sciences, Malik had sport.

The lesson was rather dull, just going over things that Ryou already knew and there was a chatter in the room, but Ryou was too nervous to speak to Bakura, so, to the surprise of the demon sitting next to him, who had actually been watching his every move, Ryou lent underneath the desk, with a quiet gasp of pain, which of course Bakura heard, and brought out a thick book with a picture of a sword etched into the front. To the further surprise of Bakura, Ryou proceeded to open the book and start reading about the kind of sword that was exactly like Bakura's own.

"You know I could fix you bruises."

Ryou jumped and blushed at the sound of Bakura's voice so close to his ear.

"Really?" he said, looking deep into Bakura's dark chocolate eyes that were now turned on him.

Stop it, Ryou! He mentally slapped himself, noticing the scent of Malik that lingered on the borrowed clothes. You have a lover, he has a lover, it's not going to work.

"Yes, I can." Bakura said matter-of-factly – it was a good job they were the only ones on the back bench.

"Vampiric saliva has healing properties. So does our blood." Bakura started, Ryou was listening in fascination. "That's how we don't get caught, by closing up the wounds and it's also why you didn't need stitches last night." Ryou blushed slightly at the thought of Bakura's body, pressed up against his own… "So, by me either applying spit," Bakura licked his lips slowly, enjoying the effect it was having on the human, "or you drinking my blood, you would be healed, internally and externally. That is why there aren't very many vampires, because of both our feeding habits being seen as a threat, and our bodies being used for medicinal purposes."

Ryou thought about this for a bit. So Bakura was suggesting a method that would use some of his bodily fluids. He decided to think about it before letting Bakura get that close to him.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Where are your wings?" Ryou said in fascination, the vampire's wings had looked rather large last night and they were nowhere to be seen now.

With a smirk, Bakura took Ryou's wrist and pulled him closer, he didn't struggle but had some sort of odd trust in the vampire. Bakura pulled Ryou's hand around his back and slid it up the back of his shirt, enjoying Ryou's quickened breathing at the closeness of their bodies. Ryou felt his fingers brush against something soft. Bakura tugged his wrist a little more, and Ryou obediently felt the feathers there. Bakura let go of his wrist, but Ryou kept his hand there, running it over the extremely soft black feathers that were flush against his back. Bakura almost moaned at the ministrations, but suddenly they stopped, and he looked down at a very red faced Ryou, who obviously thought he was being too forward.

"Still there." Bakura grinned at Ryou.

Ryou calmed down a bit, still marveling at the unexpected texture of the wings. He then posed a question he had been thinking about last night.

"So how come you can go in the sun? and, um… how do vampires reproduce?" He blushed again at this, watching Bakura settle his chin on his hand.

Ryou couldn't help noticing that when Bakura had turned to face him, their knees had connected and were now resting together. Bakura smirked slightly, admiring Ryou's delicate features, he was sure Marik wouldn't mind if he had some fun.

"A vampire can "condition" its body to the sun. If we go out for longer and longer each day, our skin gets used to the sun and is not burnt." Bakura paused, and then continued

"Well, no vampire is born, they are turned. As we age slower, it would be tedious to have a baby vampire for over 100 years. The person desiring the change has their blood drained by their sire until they are almost dead. Then the sire gives back their own blood, and because of the combined effect of the healing properties and special chemical reactions, the human is transformed into a vampire."

Ryou's mouth was hanging open slightly. He quickly closed it. He felt he had warmed to Bakura enough now to ask him another question.

"So who is your sire?"

Bakura was pleased by Ryou's boldness, as the human knew full well, and from experience, that Bakura could kill him instantly if he was displeased.

"Marik." He answered shortly.

"What, your lover?" Ryou enquired

"Yes, we were together as humans, but he ran away from me when he was forcefully turned to become a bed slave to a vampire general. I tracked him down and made him turn me. We then combined our strengths and freed him, to be together again."

Bakura had to stop himself laughing at the looks that had crossed Ryou's face during the explanation. The expression of sincere shock, followed by a smile had touched Bakura, with the knowledge that this human actually cared about his feelings was a nice thought.

"So, you like swords?" Bakura said, changing the subject and gesturing to Ryou's book.

Ryou snapped out of his little daze and answered quickly,

"Yes, well, I don't know. I just like the history and looking… at… them?"

Ryou trailed off looking at Bakura's face. It was the first real smile he had seen out of him. Bakura slid the book over to him and gazed at a small picture in the corner of the yellowing page, depicting a sword entitled "The Blade of Ice". He then placed his finger on the picture and looked up at Ryou.

"That's mine." He said.

Ryou looked astonished. "What?" he said, "You own that?"

"Own it, polish it, and fight Marik a lot with it." He smirked at Ryou's look of wonder.

"That's amazing!" Ryou exclaimed

"Well, if you're really interested, I'll teach you."

"Would you? That would be great, I've always wanted-" Ryou stopped himself, not wanting to look like an idiot.

"After school then? I'll go back to my place and get you a practice sword, then go back to Malik's house with you?"

"That's fine. But how do you know I live with Malik now?" Ryou asked.

Bakura just smirked at him. "Wait, I don't quite get plant respiration, could you explain it to me. Please."

--

Malik was looking in the changing room mirror, taking off his gold jewellery, when he glanced to his side and saw an almost identical pair of eyes looking back, the owner in the exact same act as he was.

"Any good at football?" Malik asked, turning back to his sports bag and removing his shirt.

The two were alone in the changing room, having got there early. They had chatted a bit and Marik had won Malik's friendship when he had casually dropped a powerful blue dye into the soap dispensers in the toilets and, as they were walking along the corridor, leisurely smeared the same dye on the locker handles as they passed. After Malik had realized what the dark version of himself had done, he had been reduced to laughter until about two minutes ago.

Marik couldn't help looking at Malik's thin but toned body. His gaze had wandered to just where Malik's hips dipped low on his shorts, when he turned around.

"I play a little." Marik replied, not mentioning that when he was human he had played for the country.

With this, he turned away from Malik and removed his own shirt to a gasp.

"So that's where they were!" Malik exclaimed, gesturing to Marik's back.

Malik took in the way the black wings were folded neatly against the others back and the seamlessness of the feathers and skin. His wandering eyes then fell on the muscled front of Marik and the platinum hair that complemented his skin so well. Smirking, Marik looked round at the other and flexed his wings out from is back. The feathers ruffled in the air and, after being stretched out fully, settled loosely so they curled slightly around his arms. Malik stepped towards the vampire, until they were merely a step apart. He reached out a hand, and looking at Marik for a silent confirmation, which was responded with a nod, laid it on one of the wings.

Using his vampiric senses to breath in Malik's scent, Marik detected the cinnamon-like smell that lingered on the human and Ryou. If Marik hadn't known that Ryou and Malik were together before today, he would've been able to tell by Malik's scent that was on the other human.

"Like them?" Marik asked the human he actually found quite attractive.

Malik smiled in return and ran his hands over the soft feathers. Marik closed his eyes; little did Malik know that Marik's wings were one of his most sensitive parts. Still the stroking continued, and he only opened his eyes when he felt a firm chest bump against his own. Malik immediately jumped back, muttering something of an apology and suggesting they get out of the changing rooms before someone saw his wings.

Marik looked on in amusement as the human moved around hurriedly, pulling a shirt over his toned chest. He leisurely pulled a shirt over his own head after pulling his wings up against his back. He then followed the still blushing human out of the changing rooms and onto the field.

The vampire decided that Bakura wouldn't be too upset if he found out he was having a bit of fun with the human. Coming to this conclusion, about the time the class was standing in a semi circle around the coach, he slipped his hand carefully around Malik's waist and flicked his finger up the sensitive part of his hip, making him start slightly but because they were in silence, Malik could do nothing. When the explanation was over and the class set out onto the pitch, Malik caught Marik's eye and smirked.

--

Ryou laughed at another of Bakura's comments about "stupid humans getting in the way" as another young boy ran across his path. After their talk in biology, Ryou had eased greatly towards Bakura and didn't mind so much when they brushed together. He was looking forward to tonight, when Bakura was going to teach him, the two swords were in a pack on Bakura's back. They made their way to the school gates where they had arranged to meet Marik and Malik.

Waiting under a tree, Ryou was the first to spot the two blondes, heading in their direction from the sports fields, mud on their tracksuits. Ryou's breath hitched slightly. Malik had just put his arm around Marik and Marik had complied with an arm around him. The look on their faces made him twinge a bit inside.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Bakura asked, looking at the sadness that had briefly passed over the light ones face.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ryou answered quickly, moving closer to the slightly taller vampire.

Bakura looked over to where Ryou had just been staring and knew what was wrong straight away.

-

* * *

-

Dun dun dunnnn! Thank you to all who reveiwed, I really apprciate it :)

Please reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

-

**Love Under a Sliver Moon**

**Chapter 7**

-

Settled on Malik's sofa next to Bakura, Ryou was talking with him about a decision he'd just made. Marik and Malik had gone over to Ryou's house to get all his stuff, as Ryou was still hesitant about going there, after the bullies' threat.

"So which way would you rather? I mean I'm new to this so I don't know what's best." Ryou said, looking up at Bakura.

They were discussing healing Ryou's wounds, and Bakura hadn't got round to talking about Malik and Marik's behavior with him yet. Bakura smirked at the thought of Ryou's pale skin under his fingertips.

"Well I would probably start with saliva, but with the ribs we might have to use blood." Bakura replied, he could tell he was going to enjoy this.

Ryou took a deep breath and thought it over once more. Malik and Marik flashed into his head once more, and he knew what he was going to do. Leaning in closer to the vampire, he said quietly, "Do what you want."

Bakura nodded and pulled Ryou onto the floor with him. He moved right next to Ryou and pulled his school shirt over his head. Ryou blushed slightly with the eyes of the attractive vampire on his bear skin. Bakura marveled at the pale body and moved behind him, running slim fingers up his bruised back, pushing the hair away. Ryou shivered at the sensation, and dropped his head forward, biting his lip at the feeling of a hot, wet object being applied to his soft skin. Bakura could almost smell Ryou's desire as he bent over to trace his tongue over another bruise, watching as the skin turned back to its snow-like natural form. Ryou's breath quickened at the feelings and the time seemed to pass slower than normal. After finishing on Ryou's back, Bakura came in front of the human and lifted his chin with his fingers.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

Ryou shook his head and flushed slightly as he allowed himself to be pushed back onto the floor. Bakura placed one leg either side of the sprawled out human and smirked at him before leaning down to lick one of his bruises delicately. Ryou closed his eyes, trying not to think about the extremely attractive vampire that was on top of him. Bakura was enjoying himself greatly. He felt a slight tingle when he lent down to run his tongue over Ryou's body, and, with a start, realized that he may have feelings for him.

Leaving the bruise over Ryou's ribs till last, Bakura now made his way to it. Running his hot tongue over it, he experimentally applied pressure, smiling appreciatively at the moan that Ryou let out. After moving over the same area for quite a while, Bakura sat up, "accidentally" settling himself right on Ryou's slight arousal, making him shudder slightly, Bakura looked down at the pink-cheeked human.

"I'm afraid two of your ribs are broken and one is fractured, it needs blood." He announced letting his slender fingers brush against Ryou's chest.

Ryou looked at his with complete trust. "Show me what I have to do." He said, enjoying Bakura's touch.

Bakura reached into his back pocket and drew out a knife. He got off Ryou and pulled him between his legs, so that they were face to face. Bakura then lifted his wrist and the blade between them and saw Ryou looking on in great fascination. He then brought the blade over the main vein in his arm and added weight on top of the knife which bit down into his pale skin. Removing the blade when blood blossomed from the wound, he looked at Ryou.

"Although vampires can heal themselves, they also have the choice to leave the cuts open." Bakura said silkily.

Ryou looked down at Bakura's wrist as the blood that had collected at the side of the cut began to drip down his milky arm. Bakura moved it up to Ryou's mouth and he gently held onto the vampire's arm. Taking a steadying breath, Ryou's pink tongue flicked out to lap up the drip that had been running down the pale arm.

Instead of being repulsed by the taste, Ryou found it OK. In fact, the more he took in, the more the blood began to appeal to him. He had soon cleared up around the wound and was sucking gently on the vein, drawing more blood out.

Bakura was quite aroused by the sight of the pale human drinking his blood, it was like watching Marik but different, as this wasn't a vampire and this wasn't his crazy lover. He knew that vampiric blood would cause Ryou to enjoy the taste, and by Ryou's small appreciative moans, he knew this was working. Placing his hand on Ryou's prominent ribs, Bakura could feel them moving back into place. He waited until he could apply pressure without Ryou flinching before prying his wrist away from Ryou, who let go reluctantly. The blood seeped from the wound as it wasn't exposed to Ryou's mouth, but it was soon replaced by Bakura's. As Bakura opened his mouth to heal his cut, Ryou noticed that his fangs had grown.

Removing the wrist from his lips, Ryou saw that there wasn't even a scar on the pale skin. He looked down at his own body and saw untarnished milky skin, a sight he hadn't seen in a while. Smiling at Bakura, Bakura smirked back, showing his fangs. The vampire reached forwards to run his fingers over Ryou's lips and down the side of his mouth. Pulling his hand away, Ryou realized Bakura had just mopped up the excess blood. The demon then lifted the finger to his lips and swirled his tongue around the digit, licking the blood off in a sensual way that had Ryou's undivided attention.

So absorbed in this, Ryou didn't notice the two figures that had been in the room for some time.

"That was so hot!" Marik exclaimed, joining the two on the floor.

"I agree." Malik said, tackling Marik and beaming at Ryou.

Ryou blushed deeply, noting how very close Malik was to Marik.

"Give us a spin!" Marik said

Ryou flushed again at this, and after disentangling himself from Bakura, stood up slowly. Brushing his long slivery hair over his shoulders so that it hung down his back, he nervously glanced at Bakura, who was looking at him appreciatively. Marik let his eyes wander over Ryou's slender body that was as pale and flawless as him lovers. His eyes dipped from Ryou's slightly toned chest down to where his school trousers hung low on his prominent hips.

"Good job, Bakura." Marik noted, flicking his eyes up to meet Ryou's and winking at him, causing the human to blush again, lowering his gaze in shame.

"Ryou, you shouldn't be ashamed about looking so beautiful." Bakura said smoothly.

Malik started slightly at this, and quickly stood up to slip and arm around Ryou.

"Come on, Ry, let's make sure we got the right stuff for you" he said.

Ryou didn't smile at this, but gave Bakura a curious glance as he left the room with his lover.

"Quite pretty, isn't he?" said Bakura

"You two would look so good kissing." Marik observed, smirking at Bakura.

"Well Malik looks a lot like you, and, as you know, I think you're _very_ good looking." The white haired vampire said seductively.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, my sexy white haired demon?" asked Marik, pouncing on the other and pinning him to the ground, giving him a rough kiss.

Bakura loved how Marik just knew him too well.

"Well, if it involves two humans, us, and some hot sex, then yes, I think I am."

Marik's smile widened at this, but Bakura spoke again.

"There's just one problem. Ryou thinks that Malik is leaving him for you."

--

Ryou hadn't reacted at all as he allowed himself to be led into Malik's bedroom where his bag and belongings were, except for grabbing his shirt and covering himself back up. He realized that he would have to get used to walking around without pain coursing through his chest, but he was extremely grateful to Bakura for healing him.

"…and some boxers. I think that's it?" Malik looked up questioningly at Ryou.

Ryou nodded, not meeting Malik's eyes.

"Ryou, are you OK?" Malik asked

Ryou just nodded again, but left his arms by his sides when Malik turned to him and slid his bronzed limbs around his waist.

"What's up?" He tried again

Lifting a hand up to Ryou's chin, and bending down slightly to press his lips against his pale lover's, Malik felt a pang of panic when Ryou didn't respond.

"Ryou, please tell me what's wrong. Why won't you respond to me?" Malik said the hurt evident in his voice.

Ryou sighed and pulled himself out of Malik's grip, seating himself on his bed. Finally meeting Malik's eyes, he spoke in a level voice.

"I just think you want me to be Marik."

Realization hit Malik sharply. He knew immediately what was wrong with the white haired boy. Because Ryou hadn't ever been exposed to affection of any kind, Malik knew that he had bonded so well with him because he had actually showed he cared about Ryou when he had saved him from the bullies. Yugi and his other friends had always been too scared to stick up for him. Now Ryou's affection for him was being challenged in the form of the exotic vampire, Malik could've kicked himself for the idiot he had been. However, seeing Ryou spread out on the floor with Bakura on top of him, Malik had also felt a funny mixture of emotions, but he'd mostly been turned on by the sight of the two pale males together. He decided to come clean to Ryou.

"Look, Ryou, I know this is probably hard to understand, but I've just got on so well with Marik. We just clicked. Even though we haven't known them for long, I just feel a, well, attraction to him, and, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you've also got along very well with Bakura."

Ryou looked at Malik, who was now seated beside him on the bed, dreading what was about to happen. Malik turned to look him right in the eyes.

"But it hurts, Ryou, because I love you so much. I never want to lose you, but, I don't know, I just feel close to Marik as well."

Malik looked away from Ryou and shut his eyes. How could he have even considered liking both? Ryou would never stand it. You can imagine his shock when he felt a soft pair of lips against his own.

"I love you too. It's sort of the same with Bakura as well; we just "clicked" as you put it." Ryou said shyly.

Malik smiled at the male who was kneeling in front of him, before placing his hands on either side of his face and pulling him closer for a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

"I never want to leave you, Ryou. Please never go away?" Malik said, happiness at Ryou's understanding overwhelming him.

"Never." Ryou said, before giving Malik a scarily Bakura-like smirk

With this, Ryou pushed Malik back onto his bed, straddling his lover and pressing their hips together, kissing him deeply, tongues battling for dominance. Pleasantly surprised at this forwardness, Malik slipped his hands up Ryou's back under his shirt, feeling Ryou's smile against his mouth at the fact that there was nothing marring the skin now. Ryou ran his hands up Malik's firm stomach and chest until he reached the top button of Malik's shirt. Using his slim fingers to unbutton the cloth, he felt Malik quiver slightly under him, before arching his groin into Ryou's. With a small cry, he almost forgot the material he was unbuttoning, but was quickly brought back to his senses by Malik tugging Ryou's shirt over his head, letting his white hair spill over Malik's now bear chest, where Ryou had made quick work of the buttons.

Caressing Ryou's slim body, Malik was in heaven with the weight on top of him and Ryou's soft mouth on his own, his slim fingers tracing patterns over the bronzed chest, sometimes becoming daring enough to pinch a nipple. As Malik's hands finally reached the button of Ryou's trousers, he slipped a finger down inside them and flicked it gently against the skin down there. Ryou gasped and drew back slightly. Malik looked into his face and only found trust; so, when Ryou nodded his head Malik swiftly undid the button there and slipped the zip down the fly.

Smiling into Malik's neck, he kissed it gently when he felt Malik's hand slipping into his trousers to gently feel the hard flesh that was trapped there. Causing Ryou to moan into his neck, after stroking the flesh for a while, Malik made the move to slide his hand upward to the hem of Ryou's boxers to explore a little further. He felt Ryou's breath hitch as his fingers traced the hem. Ryou lifted his head and kissed the other passionately as Malik slipped his hand into Ryou's underwear. His fingers encountered a small amount of soft hair, but dipped lower to run themselves along his lover's straining length. Ryou shivered above him as the extremely pleasurable sensations coursed through him.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Came a smooth voice from the doorway.

Bakura had been watching the extremely arousing scene for a while, but decided now would be the best time to break it up, before anything big happened to the two. Malik withdrew the hand that was about to grasp Ryou's length and rested it on Ryou's thigh instead. Ryou sat up, straddling Malik's hips and looking round at the vampire, with a blush on his face. Bakura couldn't help inwardly moaning at the sight of Ryou with his hair slightly messed up, his cheeks flushed, and his trousers undone and open.

"Does it look like a bad time?" Malik said in exasperation, glaring at the vampire leaning against the door frame.

"As much as I would like to join you," Ryou flushed deeper at the thought, Malik just looked slightly amused through the annoyance of having to stop his fun with the albino.

"I am meant to be showing Ryou my sword, and I think you and Marik need to do some football practice. Unfortunately Marik and I must go soon, as you know, we didn't drink much last night." Bakura finished, giving the two a seductive smirk, and leaving the room.

Ryou looked down at Malik, who was watching the door where the vampire had just departed.

"I can see why you like him." Malik smirked,

Ryou smiled and bent down to give Malik a lingering kiss, and whispering something very interesting in his ear.

--

"Ra, I wish I'd seen that!" Marik said, ducking a blow from Bakura's sword.

"Yep, he had his trousers open and everything." Bakura gloated swinging the blade around for another attack.

Malik summoned a burst of energy at Bakura's words and slashed his side.

"Marik! We only bought these uniforms this morning!" He exclaimed, looking down at the whole in his white shirt that was slowly blossoming bright red.

Marik laughed and deflected a few angry blows before managing to cross his sword with Bakura's and force him to the ground. Kneeling on the grass in Malik's garden behind his house, Bakura snarled slightly as Marik smirked at him over the cross in the blades.

"You know what, Bakura." Marik whispered very quietly appealing to Bakura's vampiric hearing, ignoring the slight shake of the swords as the other fought to keep the sharp edges away from his skin.

"The pretty humans are watching."

"Then let's give them a show." Bakura growled, just as quietly, before throwing Marik off him.

Turning around sharply, he let his sword lick Marik's back, cutting the shirt completely and skin just below his wings, dying the white fabric red. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryou and Malik, both in their own clothes watching them from just inside the back door. Bakura was glad to see Malik's arm around Ryou's hips.

Marik laughed slightly as his wings were freed from the ripped shirt and flexed slightly from his now bear back. Pulling the cloth off him he launched a fresh attack on his lover. The fight was over soon. When Bakura ducked a blow and unexpectedly leapt up to sink his teeth into Marik's neck, he heard gasps from the humans and the thump of Marik's sword hit the soft grass. Not taking much blood, as he knew the hunger inside him needed human blood, Bakura slipped his bloody hands around his lover and held him close, briefly lifting his head to look at the humans now seated on the back door steps.

Ryou gasped slightly at the vision of Bakura with blood dripping down his chin, but wasn't repulsed by it at all. In fact, when Marik lifted his head to face him, and licked his own blood from the white haired vampire's mouth, Ryou found himself breathing quite fast. Malik noticed this and smirked slightly, knowing the vampires were showing off.

Marik made a great show of kissing Bakura, and kneeling in front of him to pull off his bloody shirt and heal his wounds. When both vampires were healed, and had wiped the sweat off themselves with the remains of the shirts they made their way over to the two humans, both happy to see the aroused look on Ryou's face and the fact that he was gripping onto Malik and Malik was smirking up at them.

Job done, Bakura thought.

-

* * *

-

I love reveiwers! Thanks for reading, maybe I could love you, too :)


	8. Chapter 8

-

**Love Under a Sliver Moon**

**Chapter 8  
**

-

"The basic grip is very important."

Bakura lectured as he stood with his chest pressed against Ryou's back and his hand outstretched gripping the training sword wrapped in the human's hand. Ryou was honestly finding this very hard to pick up, not because he didn't understand what the vampire was saying, but because of their bodies being in such close proximity.

"Then you can easily move the weapon."

Bakura demonstrated, moving Ryou's hand with the sword held tight. Ryou almost swooned at the rippling muscles he felt against his back. To Ryou's disappointment, Bakura's warmth left him as he bent down to pick up his own sword and face Ryou.

Mirroring Bakura exactly, Ryou followed the basic moves in time with the vampire. The various twists and explanations about the type of blow or wound that could be inflicted by each sweep of the metal fascinated Ryou. Every now and again Bakura would come over to Ryou and correct his stance or position of the blade, the fair human reveling in the cool slender fingers of the darker him. Ryou blushed slightly when the bare-chested demon moved onto lunges, his muscles flexing and skin gleaming in the golden evening light.

"Go long!" yelled a voice that broke the calm that had set in the garden.

Ryou suddenly found himself on his back in the soft grass with a set of dark violet eyes staring into his. Marik had fallen on him so unexpectedly that Ryou's blush was actually delayed for a few seconds before he realized that the blonde vampire's half naked body was pressed on top of his. His mouth opened but no words came out. The heavily outlined purple eyes sparkled and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"MARIK! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?" shouted Bakura.

The white haired one huffed over to his lover and looked down at the oh-so "accidental" position he was in. Clever, Marik, he thought, but I want him first. A football abruptly bounced off Bakura's head. He whirled around and saw Malik smiling and scratching the back of his head absently. Bakura gave him an exasperated look and almost jumped when he felt strong arms around him.

Marik had got off Ryou and helped the scarlet smaller one up, giving him a hug which involved wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist and whispering a very seductive "sorry" in his ear: explaining his current facial expression. Marik now hugged his lover and nestled his face in his uniquely-smelling wings.

"Sorry, Kura." He said, smirking.

"We were in a very important part of the training!" Bakura said, pulling Marik off him.

"Go and watch TV or something?" Bakura sighed. "Keep him under control, Malik." He added, running a hand over his white stomach to rest on his hip and winking suggestively at the human.

Malik, who had been watching the demon's hand intently as it rested on the prominent hip, nodded and smirked back, jerking his head at Marik in the direction of the house. He then came over to Ryou

"Sorry about that, Ry." He said and lent down to give the pale boy a lingering kiss.

Ryou mumbled something about it being OK, before turning back to the two vampires who had watched their kiss in interest. Bakura gave Marik a look and the two blondes disappeared inside the house.

"Those two." Bakura stated, flicking his sword slightly.

"Yes, and I thought Malik was bad." Ryou said, picking up his own sword.

Bakura smiled "The two of them together is worse. It's like a psycho blonde hurricane."

Ryou laughed, before taking up the ready position Bakura had taught him.

"Do you want to try against me?" Bakura asked, curious for the answer.

"Real fighting? As in cutting each other?" Ryou asked, uncertainty in his voice

"Yep." Bakura said, being honest with the human

"Fine then. But only if you heal me." Ryou said suggestively, temporarily startling the vampire.

Seizing his first chance, Ryou swiped forwards and Bakura just managed to defend himself, very impressed with Ryou's distraction tactics. Being very gentle with the human, who of course wouldn't have been able to take his full vampiric strength, Bakura was very pleased with the way Ryou was picking the sword play up so easily.

If a certain blow was blocked in its early stages by Bakura, Ryou knew to try a different angle. His defense was tried out suddenly by Bakura, who hadn't really made any attacking blows up to this point suddenly jabbed out to Ryou's side and almost caught the skin, but was blocked at the last second. Looking into each other's eyes, Ryou felt a funny connection with the vampire as he cast another attack.

Bakura felt it too, and tested Ryou further, upping his attack. He, of course, was the first to draw blood, licking Ryou's stomach with his blade and bringing a gasp from the human. Ryou felt the hot flash of pain, but blocked it from his mind, like he had done so many other times.

The wound seemed to bring fourth increased vigor on Ryou's part and so you can imagine Bakura's surprise when Ryou's sword actually drew across his arm and bright red blood began to seep down his limb. Ryou looked at the wound in shock that he was the one that had caused it, and made up Bakura's mind to end the fight soon.

With a few well placed blows that were no match for Ryou, although Bakura admired his determination, Ryou's sword was suddenly knocked out of his hand and he was shoved to his knees. As he dropped onto the lawn, Ryou felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and in a flash knew what was to come. Squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head to the side slightly to give Bakura better access, trembling slightly Ryou braced himself.

The bite never came. Bakura smirked at Ryou's actions of acceptance, but took note of the trembling, and moved a hand up to brush away the smaller one's shining hair to reveal his milky neck. Ryou felt hot breath tickling his skin, but was completely shocked when all he felt was a pair of extremely soft lips press against it. Breath hitching slightly, Ryou opened his eyes and saw over the shoulder of the one that was holding him, marveling at the contrast of white hair that fell down the equally white back, and then the black feathers that melted into skin.

Bakura breathed in Ryou's scent a last time, feeling the hunger in his core and controlling it, before pulling away.

"I'm not going to bite you again unless I have your permission." He said sincerely.

Ryou nodded, smiling at the vampire. He knew Bakura was thinking back to last night, and he knew that Ryou wasn't completely happy as the whole thing had been by force.

"Thank you." He said.

Bakura pushed him onto his back and placed himself between Ryou's legs. Ryou blushed at the vampire, whose fangs were visible over his lips, but smiled as he knew what was to come.

--

"Why are they taking so long?" Malik whined, cuddling deeper into black feathers.

The two were on the sofa in Malik's living room, and quite tired out from their football practice in the front garden that had "accidentally" moved into the back.

"I don't know. Bakura's probably teaching his the entire history of sword fighting."

Marik yawned, showing off his fangs that weren't grown but could still be seen.

"Or they could just be shagging like bunnies." He added.

Malik replied with an elbow in the ribs.

"Ryou's not like that, he's never had feelings for anyone before, I doubt he knows what to do with them."

"Except with you." Marik said, looking down at the human curled up at his side.

Marik had his arm and, to Malik's request, wing around the other, and was enjoying the feeling of Malik running his fingers through the feathers, gently stroking the soft down.

"Yhea. Ryou's not used to having any affection shown to him. His parents died when he was small and he lived with his aunt and uncle who don't love him until he was 15 and then they got him his apartment. I've liked him for ages, but wasn't sure if he liked me. Although he's my best friend, he's still very good at hiding emotions from me. That's why I didn't know about the, you know…" Malik trailed off looking up at his darker self.

Marik was surprised Malik had opened up to him so easily. He saw this as a chance to get to know more about the sweet pale human.

"I don't know how someone could do something like that to him." Marik commented, but smirked at a look from Malik.

"Come on, last night it was so dark! Even Bakura and I couldn't see what we were eating, we were relying on sound." He insisted

"Speaking of Bakura," Malik said, flicking a feather around his finger, "I think he might be trying something with Ryou." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Bakura's a flirt, don't worry about him." Marik said quickly. Of course _he_ didn't mind Bakura's antics, but maybe Malik did.

"Oh well, I thought it was something serious. They look quite hot together, and I'd still love him anyway."

Marik had to stop himself running around the room in excitement. Malik had just agreed to their plan, sort of, whether it was intentional, Marik didn't know or care. He slid his hand lower around Malik's hips and slipped one of his fingers down the side of his tracksuit to rest against the skin.

"Yep, I agree, Ryou is quite attractive though; I'm surprised no one's had any interest in him before." Marik commented watching out for Malik's reaction. He was happy when a smile graced his features.

"Yes, I think he's beautiful, but I'm probably biased." Malik laughed.

Marik looked into his eyes, "No. You're really not." He said seriously.

Malik read an interesting expression on the vampires face, and was about to question further when two white haired males entered the room.

"Hey!" a very happy Ryou said, plonking himself down on the sofa beside them, Bakura sitting on the arm.

"How did it go, Ryou?" Marik asked as Malik pushed his wing off him slightly.

"Well, Bakura won, of course, but it I had a really great time!"

Malik hadn't seen Ryou this happy in ages, and was immediately thankful to the vampire for bringing about this pleasant change.

"He's a very quick learner." Bakura commented, looking at Ryou with a hint of pride.

"We'll have to come over again soon, so he can beat you then." Marik said

"Why not tomorrow?" Malik asked looking at Marik then Bakura. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that sounds fine. I'm sorry but we have to go now, I'm not sure about you but I'm hungry." Bakura said, looking at Marik.

Marik nodded and stood up, stretching his wings. A black feather fluttered to the floor. He picked it up and handed it to Malik. Malik smiled and stood up as well to hug him, clutching the soft thing in his hand. Ryou also rose and moved to the front door, Bakura right behind him. He opened it and turned to the vampire.

"Thank you, so much. I've had such a good time." Ryou said

Bakura smiled at him and hitched the bag containing the swords higher on his shoulder. He reached out and pulled Ryou into his arms, and Ryou, to both their surprise, wrapped his arms around the other's neck. When they let go, Bakura smiled at Ryou, winked at Malik, then, when his lover was at his side, stretched his wings and kicked off into the dusk.

--

Ryou slipped into Malik's bed beside him and felt the welcoming embrace of his lover.

"Marik's nice, isn't he?" Ryou said, snuggling up against Malik.

"Yhea, he is. He likes you as well." Malik smirked, almost seeing Ryou's blush in the darkness.

"Just as much as he likes you then. Bakura definitely likes you too."

"It's odd they don't get jealous at all, do they? Unless they've spoken like we have."

"Well they probably have if they're being so, well, forward with both of us." Ryou said.

Malik smiled, he liked the way this situation was going.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

Malik answered by pressing his lips to Ryou's. Ryou deepened the kiss and drew away when air became a necessity.

"I love you."

He whispered before falling into a blissful sleep with his beautiful lover at his side.

--

With a shout and a thud, Malik landed on top of Marik on the grass in front of Malik's house. All four of them had just got back from school and Malik had ridden on Marik's back until they were home, where the vampire had just collapsed to the laughter of Ryou that now echoed through the streets.

The two soon lay on the ground, panting slightly. Ryou came over and held a hand out to Malik, he seized it and tugged Ryou down on top of him, kissing him and sitting up alongside Marik.

"Shall we actually go inside now?" Malik asked, standing up with Ryou in his arms.

Bakura felt a rush of affection for the fluffy white headed human pressed against Malik's chest, but followed a running Marik into the house with Malik yelling, "Don't touch the cream cake!" referring to the one he'd just had delivered.

Ryou and Bakura were soon out in the back garden, leaving Marik and Malik with a football and a bottle of Fanta in the front garden.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave those two with so many e-numbers?" Bakura asked, pulling off his shirt. Noticing Ryou's blush he added,

"You might want to take off yours too, incase I accidentally cut it." He noted

Ryou nodded and turned around to pull off his school shirt, letting the warm evening breeze play across his unblemished skin. Bakura looked on appreciatively as Ryou turned around and flicked his white hair over his pale shoulders.

"Same as yesterday? I think you learn better from practical work." Bakura smirked, throwing Ryou his blade.

Ryou caught it and a rush of excitement filled him. He had loved the past two days, the vampires just seemed to fit in so well with their personalities and he had made up his mind that he was happy if Malik was happy, and Marik certainly made him so. Ryou wasn't stupid, he knew that Malik liked both vampires, but a relationship like this had never occurred to either of them, so when Malik mentioned it a breakfast that morning, Ryou was surprised but also very agreeable to the notion.

Flicking his sword slightly in the setting sun, Bakura flexed his wings and advanced on the human. His first attack was met with vigor and deflected, with Ryou fighting back with spirit. A slash across Ryou's shoulder seemed to bring him down from his high a touch, and he fought with vicious cuts thereafter. Bakura was strangely happy when Ryou landed a small nick on his arm and retaliated with a strong blow that caused Ryou to raise his sword above his head but be forced to his knees.

Letting the blade slip from his fingers, Ryou looked up at the vampire before him. Kneeling down also, Bakura dropped his blade next to Ryou's and carefully slipped his arms around the smaller one's waist. As though in a dream, Ryou let the vampire pull him closer and lifted a hand to lie on Bakura's shoulder. Both knew this was it. The moment they had wanted for so long.

Pressing their naked chests together, Bakura leaned towards the human and pressed his lips against the others. Ryou felt happiness course through him, he smiled into the surprisingly soft kiss and ran his tongue over the vampire's lip, feeling him smirk at the action. Bakura felt Ryou's hand reach behind his neck and pull him deeper, as the kiss heated up, the hot tongue in Ryou's mouth battling with his own. Bakura playfully nipped Ryou's bottom rosebud lip with his fangs that had grown for the sweet human. Ryou moaned at the slight pain, but in turn ran his tongue over Bakura's sharp fangs, giving Bakura a slight taste of his blood before the vampiric saliva healed it.

Drawing away, Ryou smiled at the vampire, and was just about to lean in for another kiss when he felt strong arms join Bakura's at his waist. He jumped slightly and turned his head to see a tanned face and dark violet eyes. The vampire behind him lifted a hand to sweep Ryou's hair from his back and lent down to run his tongue over the cut Bakura had inflicted. Shivering at the sensation, Ryou let his eyes slide close enjoyed the feelings whilst they lasted.

The pale one then moved his body slightly around to face Marik and ran a hand up his tanned muscular chest to meet his cheek. Leaning up to the very exotic vampire, Ryou tentatively kissed him, shutting his eyes and feeling Marik shift closer to him. Bakura almost couldn't stand the sight of the innocent human kissing his sexy lover, the forbidden view of something so pure engaging with something so dark was enough to make him almost take the beautiful human there and then.

A pair of lithe arms winding themselves around his neck distracted him from this spectacle. Finding the human version of Marik in his arms, with his kohl rimmed eyes looking at him seductively definitely merited his interest. Leaning in to kiss the vampire, Malik immediately enjoyed the taste of his lips. Bakura almost moaned at the slight roughness of Malik's kiss, it was rather like a toned-down Marik.

All four suddenly drew away for breath, Ryou blushing at finding himself at the middle of their pressed up bodies.

"So what do you two say?" Marik asked, kissing Ryou's neck gently.

Ryou looked over at Malik who beamed at him. In reply Ryou smiled and roughly pulled Malik to him and they engaged in a very passionate kiss. Watching their two new lovers Marik smiled at Bakura, who had the two in his arms. When they broke apart, Malik pounced on top of Marik, pushing him to the ground, Marik's hands found Malik's hips and they proceeded to make out roughly, Malik moaning every now and again.

Watching the two incredibly good looking blondes, Ryou turned around and ground his hips slightly into the vampires. From that moment, Bakura knew for certain that they had definitely made the right decision.

--

"Ra, those humans make me want to screw something!"

Marik exclaimed, landing next to his lover in their dark bedroom. Bakura smirked and pushed Marik back onto the bed, straddling him roughly.

"We might have to wait a little while though, for them I mean." Bakura said, perching himself over Marik's hardness.

"You could smell it too then?" Marik sighed.

A vampire could find the scent of sex on anyone who had engaged in the activity, and could usually distinguish who had been involved in the act.

"Yes. There's nothing like the sweet scent of an untainted virgin. I suppose Malik is as well?" Bakura asked

"Yep, but you know, I don't mind at all the humans doing it first for themselves. Anyway, it'll be worth the wait for all of us together." Marik smiled.

"But, seeing as there is only me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you now." Bakura said silkily, capturing his vampire lover's lips.

-

* * *

-

Yey! They're all together! Thanks for reading, please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**LEMON WARNIG!!**

-

**Love Under a Sliver Moon**

**Chapter 9  
**

-

Ryou wound his arms around the vampire's neck and pressed their lips together, loving the sensation of Bakura's hands on his slim hips. Bakura deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Ryou's mouth, and gradually making the kiss rougher. The human knew this was Bakura's style, and it suited him just fine. When Ryou pulled back, gasping slightly, and jumped when he felt another pair of lips against his milky neck.

"We have to get back…" Malik said into Ryou's neck

Ryou made a small noise of dissatisfaction and made to get up off the vampire he was currently straddling on the sofa when he turned his head sharply to a yelp coming from the floor. Marik had one of his hands in the front of Malik's belt and was pulling the human towards him. The yelp turned into a laugh as Marik brought him in for a deep kiss before the slightly more innocent one managed to free himself.

Malik straightened up and grabbed Ryou's hand, leaning down to kiss the very attractive vampire sprawled out on the sofa. Bakura nipped his bottom lips slightly, and couldn't agree with himself more that these two humans were definitely the best they'd ever tasted.

Ryou gave Marik a very Bakura-like seductive look and dropped to his knees to move over to the other. Marik propped himself up on his elbows and waited for the sweet male. When Ryou leant in to kiss him, Marik met him with passion and the two exchanged a kiss that left Ryou with a rush of lust.

The two finally made their way out of the vampire's apartment and walked back to Malik's house with was about half a mile away. On the way the two discussed the last two weeks, for they had gone in a blur since that fateful day when all exchanged kisses in Malik's back garden. They had all fitted into their new roles as multiple lovers quite easily, especially Ryou, who cherished the fact that he was simply loved.

--

Ryou pottered about Malik's kitchen, making supper for them both. Malik showered and came down to the smell of stir-fry, clad only in his boxers. They ate and talked about the school day, Malik noticing Ryou was giving him strange looks every now and again.

--

When Malik slipped into bed next to his lover, he pulled him close as usual, but felt something this time which made his heart pound. Hands splayed on his lovers back, Malik moved them down the smooth skin until he met the place the hem of Ryou's boxers usually lay. Feeling the pale one tremble slightly, Malik slipped a hand lower over the skin that created Ryou's rear and down to his slim legs. Catching his lover's eye in the moonlight, Malik saw Ryou smiling at him and knew at once what those strange looks had meant. Malik smiled too and pulled Ryou on top of him, the cover slipping off both of them, moonlight gleaming on Ryou's naked pale flesh.

Drawing away from the passionate kiss they were engaged in, Malik whispered to the pale one above him,

"Are you sure you want this?"

Ryou smiled, "More than anything."

Malik smirked at his lover and reached between their bodies to grasp Ryou's slightly hard member in his hand. Ryou moaned and trembled slightly, but held fast his position on all fours above the tanned one. Malik met Ryou's needy kisses, feeling the heat rush between his legs. Gently stroking his lover, Malik cupped his cheek in his other hand. When Ryou's lips left his and he pressed his face into the crook of the blonde's neck, panting in time with Malik's ministrations, Malik knew it was time to act.

He flipped Ryou over, which was just as well, as Ryou's legs were threatening to give out, and stripped off his boxers. Ryou looked over Malik's toned body and rather large length in appreciation. Malik saw this and felt another rush at the sight of Ryou spread out in front of him with his cheeks flushed and his rosebud lips panting, his white hair in disarray over the dark bedspread.

Moving between his legs, Malik leant over and kissed Ryou, feeling the need on the other's tongue. Malik left butterfly kisses on Ryou's skin until his collar bone, which he nipped slightly before calming the skin with his hot mouth. One hand gripping the pale one's hips, the other reached up and grasped a nipple, drawing a moan from Ryou. Moving his lips down to the other nub, Malik coaxed into hardness and enjoyed the sharp intake of breath from his lover when he cared to nip it slightly.

Running his tongue down the flat stomach, Malik was enjoying this immensely. He dipped his wet organ into Ryou's belly button before continuing on his path down to Ryou's need. Clasping the straining length in his hand, Malik looked up at his lover with a smile. Ryou seemed to be even more aroused by the sight of his lover between his legs, so that it was almost too much to watch the other's pink tongue dart out and run itself over the smooth head.

After a bit more teasing, Malik took Ryou fully into his mouth. He sucked the organ gently, savoring the taste that was uniquely Ryou. Moving his tongue to swirl around the sensitive head, he dipped his tongue into the slit, to a mewl from his lover. Moving his mouth up and down the length, Malik reached out to his bedside draw and fished out a small bottle.

Letting Ryou's now-wet length go, Malik looked up at Ryou again. He squeezed a little of the gel on his fingers and looked into his eyes as his digits reached down to trace around the small entrance. Ryou smiled at him and nodded. Malik took Ryou back into his mouth to distract him while he pressed his finger further into Ryou's virgin opening. Ryou tensed slightly but was soon soothed by Malik's skillful mouth work.

A second finger joined the first and Malik was enthralled by the tightness presented to him. When the third was added, Ryou let out a small yelp. Malik left Ryou's length and moved up so that they were face to face, still keeping his fingers inside his lover. He lent down to give him a sweet kiss, and drew his hand back slightly before carefully sliding them back in. Ryou gave him the desired result, instead of a cry of pain escaping Ryou's lips, a moan was let forth and he arched his back slightly, letting his eyes slip shut.

Malik positioned himself between Ryou's legs and withdrew his fingers to the disappointment of Ryou, who realized he would soon be filled with something bigger. Malik quickly coated his straining length in the gel and placed his head at Ryou's opening. Ryou shuddered and pushed down slightly, Malik appreciating this reaction.

Slowly his inched himself inside his lover, until he was close enough to kiss away the small tears from Ryou's cheeks, Malik gasped slightly. After a few very well controlled moments by Malik, who found the tightness and heat so intense he couldn't have imagined anything better, pulled himself out slightly before pushing back into Ryou to the hilt. Ryou raised his hips to meet the tanned ones and gave Malik a look of love mixed with lust.

Malik soon found a slow rhythm, just to get Ryou used to the new feelings. When Ryou whispered "faster", Malik didn't need telling twice. He lengthened his thrusts and pushed his hips forwards until he hit something that made his lover go crazy. Taking the moans as encouragement, Malik moved in and out Ryou at a faster pace, feeling himself riding the waves of ecstasy. Listening to Ryou's quickened breath, Malik knew he was close too, so he put all his effort into the thrusts and felt the sweat drip down their bodies.

With a gasp and an unbearable tightening around Malik, Ryou came, shouting Malik's name and throwing his head back, his essence covering their stomachs. Malik fed him a few more quick thrusts, before pushing into Ryou further than he had before, spilling his seed up into his lover.

Ryou held onto Malik like a lifeline as he felt the heat spread up inside him. After a few moments of afterglow, Malik collapsed beside his lover, and pulled him into a sticky embrace. Dipping his fingers into the fluid on Ryou's stomach he lifted it to his lips and lazily licked his digits clean.

"I love you."

Ryou said, after being captivated for a second by the attractive action Malik had just performed. Malik smiled and held Ryou close, nuzzling into his soft hair and breathing in the heady mixture of Ryou and sex.

"I love you too."

He whispered into his ear, falling into an exhausted sleep.

--

Bakura watched the two humans approaching. He immediately noticed something wrong with Ryou, was he limping? He glanced at the vampire next to him, who had his arm around his hips, standing slightly inside the school gates.

Ryou and Malik came over to them with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Ryou moved in to give Bakura a hug and the vampire kissed his cheek, his face curling into a grin which he glanced over and saw Marik was sharing. Looking down at his lover, he kissed Ryou deeply, breathing in Malik's scent that would now permanently linger around him.

"So did you two have fun last night?"

Marik asked with a knowing smile on his lips. Ryou blushed deeply.

-

* * *

-

Sorry for the length, short but sweet I say ;) Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**LEMON WARNING** (- Again ;)

-

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 10**

-

"Well that's just brilliant."

Growled Marik sarcastically at the senior vampire that stood before him. The two were in an abandoned prison that was the meeting place of all the vampires in that area, and where the vampire assembly was held every ten years. Fingering the gold handle of the sword that hung at his side, Marik looked around the cracked walls and listened to the steady drip of a broken pipe down the corridor somewhere. Through the high barred window the moon glittered at him, its rays falling in strips over his tanned face. These were not the sumptuous banqueting halls that were underground the building that held so many memories of despair and death, or the chambers richly decorated for the Vampire Council. Marik had been called to this place to meet a vampire general by the name of Grawlash, and the subject of their meeting suited their surroundings.

"It is the law Marik. You know the penalty for breaking the law is death." The general said with a glint in his eye.

Marik had never liked him. Ever since that time with Bakura, Marik had never been so scared or so furious in his life. And he had lived a long life.

"So, let me get this straight. You're going to kill the humans Bakura and I are with because their not vampires." Marik sighed, staring daggers at the general.

"Well, maybe not kill them straight away. The court would probably have a little fun with them first." Grawlash smirked

Marik knew what went on in court. The meetings he attended as a slave to the very general standing in front of him had no pleasant memories. The sound of the eerie music that filled the stone halls and the screams of the humans hanging from the walls or suffering at the hands of the vampires whose fascination was held mainly in how humans do not heal themselves haunted Marik on deep nights. The crowded rooms filled with dancers and the bloodlust had almost killed Marik when he was a slave, but the general, acting upon the vampiric laws, changed him into a night walker before he slept with him, even though both actions were by force.

"I would never let them even step foot in court." Marik hissed

"Well that's too bad then, if you insist on having a relationship with a non vampire, you are breaking the law. Unless you treat them like the slaves all humans are when you come to the assembly next week, I'm very sorry to inform you," Grawlash's lips curled into an unpleasant sneer, showing he wasn't sorry at all, "That they will be at the council's disposal, as they now know too much about vampire lore."

Marik growled again, "Fine, we will change them if we want."

"Good to see you've toughened up, Marik. But then again, you were always rough in every respect; it was a good job I was there to teach you." The general smirked, reminding Marik of the very unpleasant nights they had spent together. Unpleasant for Marik, that is.

As Marik flushed with anger, baring his teeth and ruffling his wings, Grawlash walked out of the room, his cruel laughter echoing down the cold, damp halls. Marik had only been able to escape because he had been stronger than Grawlash's other slaves; maybe this was because of Bakura. The general usually turned his "pets" then killed them soon after, as there was no law against murder, but then if you killed someone in a high rank, you were almost certain to be hunted down and killed yourself by friends or associates. Anyway, Marik had Ryou and Malik to think of as well now.

--

Bakura was in bliss. Being left with their two humans was definitely a good move on Marik's part, he thought, winding his arms around the slim forms either side of him. Malik smirked at him from his place on the sofa and lent to the touch. Running his fingers with a little effort through Bakura's tangled white hair; Malik leaned in and capture the vampire's lips in a needy kiss, only drawing away when he felt Ryou's hand on his leg and his mouth on his neck. Bakura drew back as well, watching his lighter self regard Malik seductively and deliver him a passionate kiss, complete with a slight moan on Ryou's behalf.

Bakura pulled them both onto the floor and found Ryou plucking at the hem of his shirt. Malik pulled it off, and Ryou kissed his lips as Malik pulled off his own shirt and sucked on Bakura's neck, adding little nips every now and again. Bakura growled in lust, then lifted Ryou so that he was straddling his hips, the lighter one blushing slightly at the contact but allowing his top also to be removed and a familiar toned chest that now pressed against his back. Ryou lent forwards and kissed Bakura with longing, lifting his hand to rest on Bakura's shoulder. The vampire suddenly felt his lover shudder slightly and Ryou drew away with his eyes closed as a gasp escaped his lips. Looking down, Bakura saw the source of this pleasure. Malik had slid his hands over the creamy expanse that made up Ryou's chest and had unbuttoned his fly. Ryou's head lent backwards to rest on Malik's shoulder as the tanned human kissed his neck and slid his fingers into the other's boxers, all the time looking at the now aroused vampire seductively.

Ryou didn't feel at all embarrassed. He let Bakura see what was going on and with the confidence that had built up between them, the pale one was sure he could trust the vampire with his life. His eyes shut, he let out a gasp when Malik's hands closed around his straining length, the feeling of Bakura's chest now pressing against his own bare one and his lips on his neck, so close to his life giving blood, arousing his further. He felt Bakura's hands move down over his chest to take over his hard length from Malik's when the apartment door banged open.

"Ra damned bastards-" muttered a voice.

Marik stopped in his tracks at the scene in front of him. Now he realized why Bakura had been more than happy to "human-sit" as he put it.

Bakura smirked up at him, his body shielding Ryou's arousal but his flushed face gave him away.

"Marik, to think we were going to start without you?" Bakura said silkily, tweaking Ryou slightly to make him gasp.

"Well it looks like I arrived just in time, actually." He replied, winking at Malik, who stood up.

Malik stirred over to him with his hips moving seductively. He made his way right in towards Marik, pressing their hips together so that Marik could feel the lump there, before slipping an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss that left them breathless. Marik pushed Malik down to his knees next to Ryou and Bakura, where Ryou turned to kiss him quickly, before pulling his shirt over his head and joining him on the floor. A short battle between the two, involving nips and rough kisses decided which of the tanned males would be on top.

Marik won, placing himself between Malik's legs and grinding into him, causing Malik to let out a gasp that only seemed to turn Marik and Ryou on more. Marik quickly looked up and gave Bakura a glance, to which he frowned slightly but then nodded in understanding. Not all the way tonight.

When Bakura pushed Ryou on his back next to Malik, the human giggled slightly, looking over at the tanned male, whose eyes were shut and lips engaged in a heated kiss. Ryou saw a trickle of blood make its way down Malik's chin, sourced at the nip Marik had just delivered to his rosebud lips. When Marik drew away, Ryou, to the vampires' amazement and pleasure, lent over and flicked his tongue over the liquid, finally reaching Malik's mouth and kissing him.

Bakura smirked and ran his hands up Ryou's sides, feeling him shiver at the contact. His slim fingers dipped below Ryou's trousers and carefully slid them down the owner's hips, letting the straining organ free. Ryou's head snapped up at the disclosed feeling and Marik looked round to gaze in wonder at the beautiful, and admittedly rather large human. In appreciation, his lips met the pale humans and he ran his tongue over the soft mouth asking for entrance. A rough kiss followed, punctuated by a gasp and tremble from Ryou as his need was encased with hot lips.

Marik knew to let Bakura get on with his deviant ways and turned back to the human between his legs.

"Thought you'd forgotten me…" Malik whispered, with his eyes lidded with lust

"Oh don't worry. I was just thinking how best to… Suck. You…"

Marik punctuated his husky words with thrusts of his hips and kisses to his lover's neck.

Malik shuddered in excitement and reached down Marik's sculpted stomach to unhitch his fly. Pulling the buttons open eagerly, he reached inside the leather and pulled out Marik's large length. Marik pulled his head away to see a wide eyed expression briefly come over the other's face.

"You're… well…" Malik blushed, curling his fingers around the stiff member

"Big? I know."

Marik smirked, using every ounce of his self control not to rip of the other's remaining clothing and pound him and the other pretty human into the floor.

Malik stroked the length a few more times before Marik decided enough was enough and pulled away, dragging off Malik's trousers. Malik sat up to meet him and pressed their lips together for a harsh kiss, loving the way Marik then pushed him roughly against the wall, their erections grinding together and making the younger scream. The vampire looked down at the extremely aroused human and showed him a fang, before spreading his legs and dipping his head down to eagerly lap the underside of Malik's length.

Ryou could've sworn he had fire running trough his veins. Each lap and flick from the vampire's tongue was sending him further and further towards the end. Fingers tangled in the other's hair, Ryou's eyes shut and his head tipped back again in response to the sensual feelings. Bakura smirked around the other's length and moved his mouth over the velvet tip, grazing a fang over the sensitive skin and listening to the moan as a result. He worked his lips and wet tongue over the organ, moving up and down at a faster pace, he could tell Ryou was near, and the gasps and growls from the other two were certainly contributing.

Through his pants, Ryou felt the now familiar build up inside him.

"B-Bakura…" He gasped

The vampire smiled, tickling the other's creamy thighs with his feathered wings. He doubled his efforts on the task at hand, swallowing around the length and moving up and down faster and faster. Ryou's pulse raced and his breath quickened, all the heat rushing towards his loins, his toes curling and fingers almost painfully grasping Bakura's silky hair, he came. Screaming Bakura's name and pouring himself into the vampire's eager mouth.

Bakura swallowed in appreciation, his tongue flicking up the sweet essence his lover had produced. He carefully scooped up the dazed Ryou into his arms and smiled as the human snuggled into the welcome warmth. He looked over to see Marik finishing off the human pressed against the wall, sucking eagerly on the tanned one's length. With a scream, Malik came, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over in lust. Collapsing onto the tanned vampire, Marik gave him a lingering kiss and pulled him into his embrace.

Bakura smirked and stood up with the almost-asleep Ryou in his arms. Marik did the same with Malik and followed his lover into their bedroom. Laying the two drained humans on the dark blue sheets, Malik instinctively drew Ryou closer, the pale one laying his head on the other's chest and sighing. Malik's eyes flickered open for just a second to wink at the two vampires before giving them a smirk and joining the other in sleep.

"Well that was sufficiently fun."

Marik said with a smirk when they were back in the kitchen.

"More than that…" Bakura said with lust in his voice at the young memory.

Marik nodded in appreciation and slipped his arms around his other's waist. Bakura lent his head back onto Marik's shoulder, smirking as Marik's nimble fingers found his still-hard length, a familiar lump pressing in his behind. Marik smirked into the familiar scented wings and slid Bakura's trousers over his hips to reveal the perfect white flesh that lay beneath.

Bakura shivered in anticipation as he felt Marik's hands pull off his own offending material, and a pulsing warm object settled against Bakura's back. Sliding his hands over his pale lover's naked chest, Marik's length sought its goal and slid into the other slowly. Bakura moaned and let his head drop forwards, his long hair brushing against the counter his hands had found to brace himself on.

With a quick thrust and a gasp from Bakura, Marik filled the other completely, lingering just long enough so that Bakura could revel in the feeling of completeness. He drew out again and thrust back in after a moment. He knew exactly how Bakura liked it. A few more deep thrusts followed, causing the other to shiver and his breath to hitch.

Marik began quickening the thrusts, until Bakura was meeting them with vigor and he was happy for the counter top to lean against. His heart beating faster, Bakura knew he was close, and so when Marik's hands reached around to grasp him, with a few deep thrusts Bakura came with a gasp, spilling his seed into Marik's waiting hand. At the peak of Bakura's orgasm, Marik felt his lover become unbearably tight, so he finished himself, shooting deep inside Bakura and biting down on the other's shoulder.

The two stood still for a moment, letting their pulses return to normal. Marik lapped up the sweet blood and reluctantly pulled out of the other. Bakura turned around with half lidded eyes and smirked at him from under his tousled white hair. Marik lifted his dripping fingers and wrapped his tongue around one of the digits, Bakura looking on in great appreciation. After slowly licking his fingers clean, Marik gave Bakura a kiss in which the other could taste himself.

The two returned to their room and pulled off the rest of their clothes, slipping into bed beside their still extremely arousing naked humans. Marik wound an arm around Bakura's shoulders as the white haired vampire moved closer to his look alike.

"You do know where we're going on Friday, don't you…?" Marik asked quietly kissing Bakura's flawless shoulder.

Bakura visibly shivered.

"Court." He whispered back.

"Mmhm. I had to meet Grawlash just then… and he told me something."

"What?" Bakura winced at that name.

He now knew why Marik had been in a bad mood all afternoon. Grawlash was the only person he feared, ever since that fateful event...

--

All Bakura knew was darkness. The darkness that surrounded him, the darkness that had violated him and the darkness that seemed to fill his very soul. He had no concept of time. There was just one thing that was running through his head, one thing to keep his mind off the pain that ran through his being and the sticky substance that dripped between his legs that was not his lover's.

His eyes had managed to open, to fight apart the crust of tears and blood. They were met with a sight he had hoped for, no, dreamed for these last weeks. Was it weeks? Or months? He did not know or care for the sight in front of him was one of wonder.

The violet eyes had helped him out of that cell that reeked of torture. The eyes had unbound his bleeding wrists, pulled the rusty metal chains out of the holes cruelly carved into his red tinted wings, that bound the tools of flight together for so long so that they were broken. The violet lights had lifted his starved and blood stained body, and placed the slashed wrist that oozed the spicy, life giving blood to his lips.

--

Bakura quivered at the memory and pulled Marik closer. He couldn't think of what might have happened had Marik not found him. He had lost so much blood that the vampiric healing properties would not work as they were doing all they could just to keep the owner's heart pumping. He had been broken by the general over two months, after Grawlash had found out about the two lovers. In spite of this, however, Marik had still managed to get them both away far enough to start a new life together. Because they were now both strong and vampires in their own right, the general could not touch them.

"Well, he said we must bring Ryou and Malik with us." Marik said finally.

"No way, Marik!" Bakura whispered roughly, glancing over at Malik, who had stirred in his sleep.

"We have to, they will kill all of us if they find out we're together. You know we can't be with humans. That's why we couldn't have them tonight."

Marik sighed, brushing his fingers through Bakura's long white hair and kissing his forehead. Bakura let out a quite growl.

"Do you think they will want to… you know?" he asked finally

"I think they might in time. Becoming a vampire is quite a big thing." Marik said reasonably

"Well I love them enough to respect their decisions. Even if it means standing up to… Him." Bakura said in a determined voice. He never used the general's name.

"As do I. We will bring them with us and do all we can to protect them." Marik whispered finally, giving his lover a final kiss before slipping into a restless sleep.

Bakura stayed awake a little longer. He felt safe in Marik's strong arms, but he would never ever put Ryou or Malik in a position where they might be threatened by Him. Thoughts running through his head, he smiled as a pale, slender arm wrapped itself around him waist, and pulled him closer in sleep. Bakura joined the others with a small smile on his face, thoughts of his lovers flowing through his soul.

-

_Thank you so much to all that reveiwed- it makes me happy! Special thanks to those who have been with this story as it's progressed x _

**_The Yaoi Pimpette_**

**_YOURMOMONTOAST_**

**_shadowrealm818_**

**_fan girl 666_**

**_Iced Perfection_**

**_Haruka-Hime_**

**_TheDarkHallow_**

**_ladygodess_**

_(Group Hug) Thanks for reading, please R&R_


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 11**

-

Malik growled again and tugged at the thin gold chain attached to the ornate gold collar that was fastened around his neck. Turning to the innocent white haired human beside him, Malik found Ryou in a similar situation.

"Did they have to make these things so uncomfortable? I mean-"

His words were cut short with a strangling noise and a snicker from Marik.

"Marik! I swear if you yank the humans' leads one more time, there will be no sex for a month!"

Bakura said firmly, letting the silver chain attached to Ryou's collar loosely wrap around his fingertips. Seeing the shocked expression passing over Marik's face was worth the threat, Bakura concluded.

The four were walking down the streets of Domino in the deep night, traveling in the direction of the old prison. Marik had explained about the meeting, with many comforting words and reassurance. Malik hadn't been too happy at the idea, and after Bakura's description of the court, hadn't let the vampires near Ryou for the rest of the day as he was certain the demons were trying to kill them.

After soothing words from Ryou, however, the two had agreed to attend. Thankfully it never got to the point where the vampires would have to point out that if they didn't want to come, they would be taken by force. The humans had spoken at length with each other alone, as the reason as to why they had to go, which was that they were not vampires, yet wished to have vampiric lovers. Both knew that the only way to be together truly, was to become the creatures of nightmares.

"Are you really sure these are necessary?" Ryou asked in his smooth voice.

"I'm afraid so." Replied the taller vampire who was walking close to him, partly because of the fact he held the pale human's chain in his hands, and partly because it was a cool night and his free arm was draped over the other's shoulders.

"It will show others that you belong to the holder of the chain, and, hopefully, keep you from too much harm. I'm sorry you have to go through this." He added

Ryou didn't like the way Bakura had said "hopefully". He and Malik had been briefed on the fact that if a more senior vampire to Bakura or Marik wanted to look at the humans, they had to oblige, but their vampire lovers would fight to get them back as soon as possible. None of the other vampires were allowed to commit a sexual act with them or kill them; but this was hardly reassurance to the anxious humans.

Another choking sound interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up at the loss of warmth from his shoulders to see Bakura snatching Malik's chain out of Marik's hands and the tanned vampire laughing at the disgruntled look on his human's face.

"Don't drag him about like a puppy on a string!" Bakura said with an annoyed tone to his voice. Marik giggled

"I think we should keep the chains after this, Kura." He said seductively

Bakura just raised a silver eyebrow.

"Imagine the gold and sliver with nothing else..." he trailed off

Malik, who had made his way to Ryou's side and clasped his hand, shivered with longing involuntarily. Snapping out of the fantasy Marik had just forced into his mind, he opened his mouth to give a quick comeback when he was stopped by a figure appearing out of the darkness.

Bakura and Marik noticed the figure too and quickly moved to the human's sides. The pale vampire pressed the gold chain into Marik's hand, unintentionally yanking Ryou a little closer to his side.

"Good evening, Sirs." The hunched over figure spoke in a slimy voice.

"I trust you are here for the meeting. I will escort you to your chambers, and then you will be expected in Court for entertainment and food. I need not remind you that your appearance for at least three hours is compulsory."

"We understand." Bakura said in an icy voice to the mutant vampire, one of the many higher slaves to the vampires.

Ryou flinched away from the vampire; he had never heard such coolness or felt so much power emanate from the demon. The hunched figure took a step towards the figures to get a better look at the humans hidden slightly behind the pairs of black wings.

"Fine slaves you got there." He noted, leering at Ryou, who lifted a hand up to grasp a handful of the longer feathers in Bakura's wings in fear.

"Yes, they are. Personal slaves though. Shall we continue?" Marik said roughly. Standing slightly behind his lover he had seen the pale human grasp the feathers in comfort.

The group turned a corner to pass through the crooked metal gates that hung off their hinges and opened up onto the cracked tarmac in front of the crumbling building. The humans walked slightly behind the vampires, and did not speak, just as they had been told.

Another group of vampires loomed out of the darkness on their left, laughing with each other, one or two with humans on chains similar to Ryou and Malik's. These humans however, looked exhausted, with dark circles under their eyes, ragged clothing, and to Ryou and Malik's discontent, bloodstains on the collars of their shirts – plainly from fresh wounds into their main arteries.

"Marik, Bakura! How have you been, I haven't seen you for centuries!" One brown haired vampire cried.

"Good evening, Hazeth." Marik said, smiling slightly.

"I see you caught yourselves some slaves. They look good." The other continued in a conversational tone.

"Thank you. Yes they do… satisfy our needs." Marik said. Malik smirked.

Hazeth moved towards them and gripped Malik's chin forcefully, turning his face towards the light of a street lamp. It took a lot of Malik's will power not to fight the vampire off, but he knew if he did, Marik could not protect him from any sort of harm.

Turning his eyes away from the vampires, he stayed rigid as Marik allowed him to be examined by the other. Marik didn't do anything to stop Hazeth's actions. It would be deemed odd if he did.

"They look like you." Hazeth noted, pushing Malik's chin roughly away, and glancing at Ryou.

"That makes them a very good catch indeed!" he chuckled, making a move towards the door at the side of the building.

Marik ran his hand tenderly up Malik's back, silently thanking his cooperation, and followed the other vampires. Bakura followed, Ryou in tow.

The brown eyed human's foot connected with a piece of jutting concrete and he gave a yelp and lost his balance. The only thing that caught his fall was the metal ring that immediately cut the sensitive pale skin of his neck. Twisting around, he gasped out for breath and felt a strong hand pull him from his arm upright again. Ignoring the pain in his neck and foot, he blushed deeply at the loud laughter that echoed around the dead walls from the other vampires.

"Watch your disobedient slave, you might want to teach him to walk!" yelled a red haired vampire.

Bakura growled at the vampires and roughly pulled Ryou behind him, opening the cut on his neck further. Ryou whimpered in shock at the harsh treatment and stumbled to the vampire's side.

"On the plus side, he does have _incredibly_ good smelling blood." The red head said, coming closer and sniffing the air around the quivering human.

"I would know." Bakura snapped, striding quickly towards the door where Marik and Malik were waiting, Malik giving him a death glare. Ryou walking swiftly behind the vampire, his head bowed.

The joke over, all of them filtered through the door into a wide corridor that sloped downwards. The four joined the party milling down the hall, but then were swiftly guided by Bakura into an alcove just big enough for them to stand and not be seen. After the noise of the party died down as they moved further along the passage, leaving the humans and vampires alone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed Malik. Marik pulled him into his arms and began whispering words to the agitated human.

Bakura ignored him and turned to his human, leaning down and kissing his rosebud lips. When he got no response, he lent down and whispered into the other's ear.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou. I had to act that way so it wouldn't look suspicious. You know the last thing I want is for us to get killed." He said huskily, his tongue darting out to lick the hot flesh.

Feeling Ryou quiver, Bakura smirked and moved back to his lips. After getting an understanding response to the kiss, Bakura's hands travelled up from their resting place on Ryou's hips, to his neck to gently unclip the bloodstained silver collar. Ryou's breath hitched at the slight pain, and he tipped his head back to give Bakura further access.

Marik and Malik looked on in appreciation as Bakura ran his tongue seductively over the metal, cleaning off Ryou's blood. Bakura stood over the creamy skinned human and brushed his hair away from the cut he had inflicted, tipping the other's head to the side and giving him a passionate kiss.

Planting butterfly kisses down Ryou's chin, Bakura's senses were filled with the deep scent of Ryou's sweet, hot blood. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he paused an appreciating moment longer before leaning in to lick away the fluid. Ryou gave a soft moan and enjoyed the sensation, feeling the heat spreading from Bakura's touch into his torn skin, fixing it together and allowing Bakura indulgence.

"Sorry, Sirs?" A voice said from behind them.

Bakura turned around, with Ryou's blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes?" he said bluntly.

"You need to follow me to your quarters. I'm sorry to ask you to refrain from drinking until we get there." He said with a twisted grin.

Bakura nodded, and slipped the collar around his lover's neck, taking care to stroke the back of his neck gently, so the slave would not see. Ryou gave Bakura a small smile, and continued the walk behind his master only turning around occasionally at the small pinches to his behind delivered by a devious Marik.

The passage suddenly opened up into an enormous hall with vaulted ceilings. Ryou felt like a caver coming out of a stone hole to a gaping chasm. The walls were richly decorated with hangings of deep purples, reds and black. To the human's horror, chains that also hung from the ached roof and down the walls were in use, with figures attached by their wrists, all in varying stages of life and death. There were a few long tables in the middle of the room, laden with food and drink, constantly being filled by slaves. Vampires of every creed and colour lounged about on the floor on low sofas and cushions, or sat at the tables, all drinking, shouting and laughing. In a corner a band played music such as Malik and Ryou had never heard: eerie, cold. Dancing girls with veils covering their noses and mouths were dotted around in groups, their various steps keeping in time with the music.

The vampires and humans followed the slave through the crowded room, weaving in and out of the rowdy demons. Malik suddenly felt a blow to his head and heard a scream, whipping his head around, he was held back by the chain around his neck, held tight by Marik. The blow had accidentally been delivered by one of the dancers, struggling to free herself from the grasp of a vampire. Seeing the girl up close, Malik noticed that she too, like the humans outside, had bloodstains on the shoulder of her garments, leading up to her neck. Her face contorted in fear, the vampire ruthlessly pulled her hair down to reveal her neck and bit down on the vein, shaking his head like a rat catching dog.

Malik backed away in fear, his back meeting the firm chest of his lover, watching as the vampire took his fill, throwing the girl onto the ground. He gave Malik a leering smile, showing his rotting fangs, grunted and sat back down with the group he was with. Malik made a move to bend down and help the girl up, but Marik grasped his arm and shook his head. Malik obliged and saw the girl pick herself off the floor, her green top glistening with fresh blood, give them a small curtsey and move over to a group of other girls to continue dancing.

"Never help them. I can't protect you if you act suspiciously and draw attention to us." Marik whispered in his ear, giving a gentle tug on the chain to get the shocked human moving.

--

"I'm sure you will find the room satisfactory. Please come to the Hall in 30 minutes." The hunched figure gave the vampires a greasy smile before backing out of the room.

Ryou gazed around the dark windowless room, taking in the red draped walls and four poster double bed with crimson drapes. In the corner there was a bowl of water and a single rough looking sheet. Both vampires let the chains around their lover's necks drop.

"I take it we sleep on the floor." Ryou said with a smile on his face gazing at the sheet

"Ryou, you know we would never miss out on a chance of having you in bed with us." Marik smirked, slipping an arm around Bakura's hips.

Malik sat down on the mattress in silence, his face blank. Ryou's smile faded as he looked round and moved to sit down beside his lover. He placed an arm around his shoulders and kissed his bronzed cheek gently. Bakura came over also and tilted Malik's chin up with a slender finger, Malik would not meet his eyes.

"It's not so bad." Bakura said quietly. Malik just sighed.

"We only need to go there for a couple of hours tonight, then a few meetings tomorrow and a feast on Sunday." He added

"I just hate the feeling here. You can't even act as though you like us, and we have to put up with other vampires grabbing us like grandmas in a jumble sale." Malik replied.

Marik, who had got onto the bed behind his look-alike, laughed and suddenly pulled him down so that he was lying on his back, staring up at the vampire. Malik's scowl didn't disappear.

"Good analogy, my lighter one. Maybe we could help lighten your mood?" Marik said in a sly voice.

Dipping down, Marik met Malik's lips in a tender kiss. Malik's attempts at staying in a mood were lost at the feeling of his lover's tongue on his lips. Kissing upside down was definitely a good experience, Marik thought, as his tanned human became more responsive to his ministrations, and the kiss became more passionate and needy.

Bakura smirked and sat down on the side of the bed next to Ryou, who gave him a sly grin before straddling his lap and pressing his thin body against that of his lover's. Crushing their lips together, Bakura pulled off Ryou's and his own top feeling Ryou's hands flit down his soft wings and hold onto his shoulders desperately. Drawing back for breath, Bakura observed the silver chain running down Ryou's creamy chest, the coolness of the metal causing Ryou to quiver.

"I definitely agree with Marik about the chains." He noted, lying back on the soft mattress and tangling his fingers in the silver.

Giving the string a yank, the smirking Ryou was once again in close proximity, his lips meeting the innocent human's. Ryou broke the kiss and lent down to whisper in Bakura's ear,

"May I console Malik?"

Bakura smirked and nodded in appreciation, letting the chain go lose.

Ryou looked over at the two topless blondes stretched out on the bed beside them. Placing a hand on Marik's shoulder, who was naturally on top, Marik looked up at him, and immediately slipped a hand around his waist drawing him closer for a kiss. Ryou replied, savoring the roughness. Breaking apart, Ryou jerked his head towards Malik with a meaningful look in his eyes. Marik smirked as he got the idea and got off the tanned human, who let out a small whimper at the lack of contact, but soon stifled it with the touch of his pale lover.

After a chaste kiss, Ryou smiled at Malik and slid down his toned body, his thin fingers dancing over the smooth skin, outlining the muscles and eventually slipping into Malik's trousers, drawing gasps and moans from the other. Kissing the skin below Malik's navel, Ryou reveled in a delighted tremor that ran through the tanned body. Paying attention to the nips and sucks he was administrating, Ryou carefully opened the buttons of Malik's fly and pulled the garment slowly over his lover's hips, one hand wrapping around the now free and straining length.

Bakura and Marik, who had been busy undressing each other in what seemed to be the roughest way possible, looked over at the other two just in time to see Ryou take Malik completely into his mouth, turning both on immensely. Looking at each other with a mixture of appreciation, lust and hunger, a quick battle commenced deciding who would be taken.

Finding his arms and wings securely pressed against his back, Bakura's chest heaved up and down with gasps of pleasure and pain as Marik teased him with small, skin puncturing nips to the shoulder and rubbing his large arousal between the other's legs.

Ryou reveled in the taste of his lover. Malik's fingers twisted his hair into knots as his back arched in pleasure at Ryou's inquisitive tongue darting around the velvet tip of his member, occasionally dipping into the sensitive slit, drawing throaty moans. Moving his hands up and down the arousal, fingered drawing patterns on the tanned thighs, Ryou suddenly looked up from his work to a loud gasp, not from Malik but from Bakura.

The sight that met his eyes made him moan in pleasure, and judging by Malik's gasp, he'd just caught sight of the erotic scene as well. Bakura had his eyes closed and his head thrown back in ecstasy, and it was easy to see why. Marik's hips were moving behind him, thrusting into the kneeling figure in front, his wings poised on his back, and his hands gripping Bakura's pale hips, the tanned digits contrasting with the alabaster skin. A drop of ruby blood seeped from Bakura's mouth as his fang nicked the skin and his body shuddered in pleasure. Ryou had a sudden urge to be in Bakura's position, and when the vampire opened his eyes and smirked at the human, it was almost too much for Ryou to bear.

Renewing his efforts on the prize before him, he licked and sucked with skill neither of the lovers knew he possessed; Malik's breathing quickening, eyes flicking between the two vampires and the arousing sight of Ryou sucking him between his legs. Bakura felt his climax coming, seeing his sweet human lovers with each other only drove it on faster, the thrusts from the vampire behind him got shallower and more needy, his hands reaching for the pale one's need. The quick strokes were the final straw for Bakura, his breath came in pants and he moaned loudly as he tightened around Marik, spilling his seed into the waiting hand, knowing the other would also come soon. True to form, with a gasp, Marik thrust into him deeply, causing Bakura to shiver in pleasure at the heat rapidly spreading through him inside.

Malik also chose that moment to award Ryou's hard work, gripping Ryou's hair and screaming his name as white flashes appeared over his vision and a feeling of pure ecstasy ran through him. Ryou carefully cleaned his lover and had a devious idea. Kissing Malik deeply, Ryou swiftly moved over to the vampires, who were kneeling together with their eyes shut. Taking Marik's hand tenderly, the movement casting both demons out of their reverie, he lifted the fingers to his lips, and with his body and face mere inched from Bakura, began to lick the digits clean.

The pale skinned vampire felt Marik freeze behind him in shock, gazing in wonder at Ryou's actions. Twisting his tongue around the last finger, Ryou's eyes flickered open and he gave Bakura a lustful smile. Bakura pulled himself out of his shock and roughly pushed Ryou onto the bed, kissing him deeply to taste himself. Ryou moaned as a knock on the door brought them back to Earth with a bump.

Marik growled and pulled himself off the bed, dragging on some trousers and walking over to the door. The hunch back swiftly averted his eyes from the low slung trousers when the door was opened and spoke swiftly, allowing the door to be slammed in his face.

"We need to go to the Hall now." He grumbled, grabbing the rest of his clothes and pulling them on.

Bakura sighed and lifted himself off Ryou and moved to scoop up the still-dazed Malik, kissing him sweetly and letting Ryou dress him.

--

"…because you were the only one that was not satisfied." Bakura said huskily nipping Ryou's ear.

The four were half lying on large, rich cushions in a corner of the hall with a plate of fruit, meat and breads laid before them. Ryou blushed at the arousing words Bakura had just whispered into his ear, settling himself further into the warm wings of his lover. The other vampires were busy with their own activities to notice the small acts of affection the vampire lovers were sometimes bestowing on their humans. Allowing a slave to sit near you was accepted in vampiric society, after all, blood was often asked for and it was easy if the supply was close by.

A group of dancers wandered towards them, moving their bodies and arms in mysterious moves that had the humans captivated. Marik growled slightly was one of them brushed purposely against Malik, who was seated at his side. Soon the dance finished, and the girls curtsied to the clapping of Ryou. Their tired eyes widened in shock as Ryou realised his mistake and blushed profusely. A few vampires looked round at the noise and Bakura looked over at Marik for help.

"Idiot slave! How dare you, get here now!" Marik exclaimed, winking at Ryou

The human tentatively crawled between the vampire's legs, watching his face filled with false anger. Yanking the silver chain to bring him closer, Marik roughly grasped the back of Ryou's pure white head and pulled the hair firmly, but soft enough not to hurt him. Realising he should play along, and ignoring Malik's look of bewilderment mixed with anger, he whimpered and quivered at the treatment he was receiving. With Bakura's careful vigil, Marik dipped his lips and visible fangs down to the creamy neck, moving the collar aside, licking the skin tenderly before closing his teeth over the vein. Ryou screamed briefly, and choked as Marik began to draw the life giving blood from his body. The pain wasn't that bad, but Ryou could certainly notice a difference in Bakura's treatment of him and this, but he honestly thought they were both good.

Marik's eyes closed in pleasure, he had never expected that the sweet human's blood would taste _this_ good. Taking a few more gulps, savoring the taste, he drew back, careful not to close the wound and whispered a single word in the other's ear.

"Collapse..."

Ryou did as he was told, and with a gasp, he let his eyes slide shut and fell back with a thump so he was resting over the vampire's legs, his white hair fanning about his head. Malik let out a cry mingled with anger, but was restrained from going to his lover's side by Bakura's firm grasp. The vampires who had looked round now laughed with each other at the spectacle and called things like "dirty humans" and "that's what they all deserve." The dancing girls simply sighed and moved on.

"If Ryou is seriously hurt, I don't care about the fucking law, I'm going to kill someone." Malik hissed, his body tensed in Bakura's arms and his eyes flashing.

"Relax, he's just playing." Bakura said, once again reclining on the pillows behind him, one arm still firmly around the human's hips.

Marik pushed Ryou off him gently and moved next to Malik. Ryou thought it best to play along still, and allowed himself to be left on the floor, the warm blood still seeping from his neck only causing minor discomfort. Malik saw Ryou didn't move and became still more agitated, muttering death threats and struggling against the gold chain.

"He's a good little actor, isn't he?" Marik said conversationally

"I've never seen an actor bleed to death so convincingly." Malik said with venom in his voice.

"I know how much blood to take from a human to keep them alive. True, Ryou's skinny, but he's fine, watch."

Ryou, sick of being on the stone floor, murmured something and raised a hand to his eyes, rubbing then slightly. Silver eyelashes flickering open, he acted out coming round and blinked a few times, looking in mock fear at the vampires.

"Come here slave." Bakura ordered, holding a hand out.

Ryou carefully sat up, purposefully swaying slightly but managing to wink at Malik, who visibly calmed down. Crawling over to Bakura with his head bowed, Ryou felt his chain being picked up and his head pulled further towards the demon.

"Look at me." Bakura said quietly

Ryou lifted his head and met the playful eyes of the dark one.

"You'll be pleased to know we're going back to our chambers now."

-

A bit of a starter for my lovely readers' imagination! Malik is a tad uptight, will anything come of it?? Well I'm off on holiday in a few hours (it's 12am) looking forward to the four hour drive to Gatwick airport. Fun. But this means no update for a week :O have no fear, I shall make the next one good!

As always, thanks for reading, please reveiw :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 12**

-

Ryou woke up extremely satisfied. He was pressed between Bakura and Malik, both facing him and their legs entangled together. With his head resting on Malik's chest he could hear the steady heat beat and breathing into his hair. Lifting his head slightly, he regarded the closed kohl-rimmed eyes of Marik, who was on Malik's other side, and had his fingers clasped in Ryou's own.

Feeling a soft pair of lips against his shoulder, the pale human jumped slightly and managed to disentangle himself enough to turn around to the chocolate eyes that were so much like his own. Bakura frowned slightly at the grimace that passed over his lover's face as he moved, but then smirked as to the cause.

Last night Malik had taken Ryou in front of the two vampires. Either Ryou completely trusted them, or was very aroused, or a mixture of both, but he had enjoyed himself immensely. Bakura knew that the two humans respected the vampires for not pressuring them for sex too soon, and he also knew that when they were ready, they would definitely let the two demons know. All had paid special attention to Ryou's pleasure, and Bakura admired his strength for lasting so long.

Bakura tenderly kissed the young one, running his fingers through the tangled white hair that was slightly pink in places from his own blood. Ryou smiled and pressed his nude body closer to the sculpted one against him, shivering when he felt the soft wings wrap around him. Bakura drew back and ran his hands down Ryou's body, coming to rest on his pale hips. One hand then continued to rest just above his rear applying a small amount of pressure. Ryou winced slightly and watched as Bakura purposely bit his lip, the ruby droplets spilling down the demon's chin.

Knowing what the vampire wanted him to do, Ryou tentatively licked up the blood, remembering the distinct taste and savoring it. Wandering his lips up further, he met the other soft pair and ran an inquisitive tongue over them. Bakura granted him access and soon their tongues were engaged in a dance that was penetrated by the coppery blood.

Bakura experimentally applied pressure to Ryou's skin again, and when there was no reaction except a moan from the other, he allowed his body to heal his lip.

"I've been around you too long." Ryou said, resting his head on the pillow he was sharing with Bakura – they were all only on a double bed after all.

"What? Used to my blood are we?" Bakura smirked

Ryou smiled and nodded.

"You're practically my little vampire in training, with all the sword play, blood drinking and letting me healing you. Not that I mind that part at all…" Bakura continued, watching carefully for Ryou's reaction.

"Does it hurt?" Ryou asked after a pause

"What…Becoming like me and Marik?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to lie and say it just feels like having a jab."

"Tell me what happens."

Bakura regarded the human nestling in his arms, wandering if he had noticed that the two vampires had done nothing more than kiss them at this council. Anything more and they would all be screwed – no pun intended. He told Ryou the truth.

"Well, I've already explained how it happens," Ryou nodded, thinking back to that biology lesson, "But the changing part comes about in stages. First, you will become very dependant on your sire, and will not want him, or her, to leave you as the changes are taking place. This even happens if the change is done by force. Your wings will grow out from your back and fangs will start to form. Your hearing, sight and smell will all become much more sensitive over the next day or two, and then two days later you will get a hunger that no food can calm. Conditioning the skin to sunlight takes time, but then once it is done, there is no more pain." Bakura finished, running his fingers up and down Ryou's back.

Ryou looked interested but not horrified or nervous, Bakura saw. An accepting expression came over his face.

"You can't sleep with us until we're changed, right?" He asked

Ryou's perception was amazing, one of the reasons Bakura never tired of this human. He nodded.

"Well we could sleep with you and turn you at the same time. If you have the intention, it's not against vampire law." He explained.

Ryou jumped suddenly at the feeling of another pair of arms wrapping round him.

"I hate to break this up, but we have a meeting to go to." Marik said both moodily and huskily – he wasn't a morning person.

--

"Ryou! They're not here to heal us this time!" Malik exclaimed, grasping his bleeding arm.

Ryou rushed over, exclaiming "sorry" over and over again. The two had been left in the room as Marik and Bakura had to attend a conference for the day. Bakura had left the two his and Marik's swords, on the condition that they don't kill each other, and Ryou was fighting Malik. As Ryou was the better of the two, he had been teaching Malik new techniques and they had just engaged in a real fight when he had accidentally cut his lover. Letting Bakura's silver sword hang loose in his hand, he examined the small gash.

A knock on the door disrupted their actions, and the two looked at each other in confusion before Ryou walked over to it. The ancient sword poised in his hand, he opened the door to see a vampire standing in the arch. The vampire smirked at him, and judging by the medals on his breast pocket, Ryou judged him to be quite high up in rank.

"Sorry for the intrusion. This is Bakura and Marik's chamber isn't it?" The demon spoke pleasantly enough.

Unsure of what to do, and knowing full well that this being could kill him without a thought and there would be nothing Marik and Bakura could do about it, Ryou just nodded.

"Playing with your masters' weaponry, are you?" The vampire said

Ryou nodded again, but Malik, who had come to his side, spoke with a defiant glare.

"They said we could… Sir."

The vampire's mouth curled into a grin.

"I'm sure they did, slave. Very much like your master aren't you."

"What do you know of my master?" Malik said, Ryou looked at him in shock

"You know I could easily drain your pretty little body of blood and no one would care." The vampire said icily, "But I like your spirit, so you live. For now. I was just dropping by to see if the rumors were true, about Bakura and Marik acquiring slaves that looked like them."

With this, he grasped Ryou's chin, twisting his face up to his own. Malik growled but stay put. After examining Ryou, the vampire pushed him away, gave them a cruel smirk and swept off down the torch-lit hall.

--

Marik opened the door of their chambers to the scent of blood and sight of their two human lovers napping on the rumpled bed. At the sound of the entrance opening, Malik sat up, his arms around Ryou protectively. A smile graced his features at the sight of the two vampires.

"You two obviously had fun with the swords then." Bakura noted, sniffing the air.

Malik smiled and pulled off his top, showing the vampires the various small cuts that littered the flesh.

"We did. Ryou kept cutting me though." He said, smirking knowing exactly what he was initiating.

Ryou rubbed his eyes and sat up next to him, smiling at the vampires. Bakura smirked back, leaning down to push Malik back onto the bed to heal his cuts. Marik lifted Ryou off the bed and the pale human wrapped his legs around him, engaging in a passionate kiss.

"This vampire came to our room today." Malik said through his small gasps from Bakura's administrations.

The wet organ on his toned chest stopped moving, and Bakura lifted his head to regard the human.

"What did he look like?" He asked curiously, rubbing a spit covered finger over the last of Malik's cut thoughtfully.

"Tallish, black hair, medals hanging off his pocket. Seemed quite interested in me and Ryou." Malik said, sitting up next to the pale vampire who had sunk onto the bed next to him. Marik too had sat on the bed, Ryou nestled between his legs.

"Malik, Ryou, that vampire is dangerous. Never speak to him again. Stay away from him, and if he tries to hurt you, and me or Marik aren't there, fight back." Bakura said icily, staring at the wall, his face blank.

Ryou shot Marik a look of confusion.

"Bakura…" Marik said softly

Bakura gave him a glare and stalked into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Ryou whipped round to face Marik, his eyes searching for the answers to questions not yet asked.

"He's doing it because he cares. Before you say anything." Marik said, accommodating Ryou who had slipped over to his side.

"Why does he get so uptight about that guy?" Malik asked

Marik sighed. "When I was turned, it was done by force, and only because the vampire that turned me wanted sex." Malik looked startled, and curled his fingers around Marik's. "Bakura and I were lovers, so he tracked me down while I was still captive and begged me to turn him. I did as he wanted, and we managed to escape. Unfortunately, after a year or two, the same vampire found us and took Bakura. What he did to him in the two months we were apart, only the two involved know, Bakura doesn't want to talk about it. All I know is that he was almost dead when I finally managed to locate them and it was a job pulling the chains out of his wings."

Ryou winced and looked at the closed bathroom door in sorrow.

"So the vampire that did this was…" Malik began

Marik nodded. "The same one that saw you today. Bakura and I would never, ever want to put you through what we've had to endure; he's just scared that's what Grawlash wants to do to you both. As he's higher up in rank, there's nothing we could do to stop him."

--

Ryou covered Bakura's hand that was grasping the silver chain around his neck.

"Sorry." The vampire said, loosening his hold and looking to the stone floor they were walking down.

All were on the way to the feasting hall for the last night in the horrific vampire courts. Bakura had been on edge ever since Malik had revealed that he and Ryou had met and spoken to the vampire of his nightmares.

The vampires took their seats at one of the long tables, and Ryou and Malik sat close to each other on the cold stone floor in a comforting way. The hunch back that had shown them to their seats bowed low and limped off. They were only about 10 meters away from the high table, where Ryou could immediately distinguish the vampire General. The black wings on Bakura's turned back quivered in apprehension.

"Why do we have to be so close to them?" Bakura growled to Marik.

Marik lent over and kissed his pale cheek, noticing that the General looked round at that moment to give them both a smirk. Both shot back an icy look – Bakura throwing in a growl for good measure.

The feast itself passed without much hitch. Bakura and Marik would pass Ryou and Malik food to eat. There was only one issue when another slave tried to take a piece of food Malik was eating. Marik looked about at the sound of a yelp in time to see the offender backing away clutching his stomach, and with a bloody nose. He looked down at Malik and smirked, trailing his fingers over the human's back, making him shiver in appreciation. Unfortunately this also caught the attention of the General, who looked over in interest at the actions of the "slave."

A shadow fell over the two humans on the floor. Ryou and Malik looked up from their quiet talks to see the very vampire they had been told to stay away from looking down at them with an evil smirk on his lips.

"So, Bakura. Marik." The General said briskly

The two vampires jolted and whipped around, a small wave of fear passing over Bakura's face to be replaced by anger – Marik's face became blank. The rest of the hubbub from the feasting vampires continued as the three vampires regarded each other, as though sizing each other up. The seconds in silence felt like minutes to the humans as they waited anxiously for one to act.

Bakura was the first to break the freeze frame, swiftly extracting his legs from the bench and placing one on either side of Ryou, fingering the hilt of his sword in one hand and the silver chain connected to Ryou's collar in the other. He felt Ryou tremble slightly against his slim legs and knew Marik had told them the whole story of this foe.

"I see you have new slaves. Already bored of each other then?" Grawlash drawled

Marik bristled, and took on the same stance as Bakura before replying.

"We are not "bored" of each other, and these are just some humans to help around the house." He growled, knowing Bakura was thanking him silently for not having to speak.

"Housework, eh? Sure they're not working in your beds as well?" He smirked

"We know the law, Grawlash." Marik said, his icy glare fixed on the vampire.

"Marik – please use my title or I will have to punish you severely for your lack of respect."

The vampire's smirk widened at the memories he knew this would spark, before his gaze flicked down to the humans at Marik and Bakura's feet. He leered at them both.

"So let's see what's so special about these two then." He said, quickly bending down and roughly grabbing Ryou's silver collar, hauling him to his feet.

Bakura and Marik both made moves to pull Ryou back, but then restrained themselves: any other vampire would not care how their slaves were treated this much. Malik looked on in horror as terror filled Ryou's eyes as the General looked him up and down with hunger in his eyes. The strong grasp Marik had on his gold chain refrained him from moving or speaking.

"Well this one is quite pretty…" Grawlash noted, running a hand over Ryou's chest, "Rather strong too. And-" his hand trailed down the frozen human's body until it reached between his legs and grasped there roughly, "- well endowed I must say."

This intimate contact pulled Ryou from his petrified state and he began to struggle against the vampire's grasp, unable to scream because of the grip to his neck. Instead he made desperate noises in the back of his throat, his eyes filled with panic, darting between Bakura and Marik, calling out silently for help.

"Please could you put our slave down," Bakura hissed, his fists clenching and unclenching in frustration. Marik looked over at him in shock, Bakura tried not to even look at this vampire, let alone talk to him.

"He's just a slave Bakura, let me have a look." Grawlash said with a smirk on his face – knowing full well that he was tormenting the two vampires and there was nothing they could do about it. He easily calmed Ryou with a stronger grasp on his neck.

"So does he taste as good as he looks?" The demon said in a conversational tone.

Bakura's pupils dilated in fear, and his legs were knocked sideways by the sudden outburst from Malik, who was quickly subdued by Marik, who roughly shoved him onto the floor. Malik let out a small pained noise, and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Please don't tell me that your other slave has feelings for this one?" The General said, his smirk fixed on his face.

"They work together, they share a friendship, nothing more." Marik said icily – he did _not_ want this to turn into a re-run of him and Bakura.

Grawlash gave a sarcastic nod and turned back to Ryou, who was still quivering in fear. Bakura looked on in horror as the General calmly produced a knife from his breast pocket and held it up to Ryou's face.

"You are a find… Maybe I should trade one of my slaves for you?" he said silkily, running the blade over Ryou's cheek.

Ryou shook his head as much as he could in the vampire's grasp, feeling the cool metal slide down his neck to suddenly rip down the shirt he was wearing. Struggling again, Ryou looked over at Bakura and Marik, his face screwed up in anguish, a few crystal tears falling from his eyes.

"Slave, if you do not stay still, I will be forced to kill you now." Grawlash growled seriously.

Flicking back the ripped material with the tip of his knife, the vampire, carefully ran the blade over Ryou's delicate collarbone.

"Don't hurt him, Grawlash." Marik said with death in his voice.

"What did I say about the improper use of my name?" The demon said in a sweet voice.

He flicked the knife to the beginning of Ryou's collarbone and applied pressure to the blade, running it along the bone with almost surgical precision. Instantly, bright red droplets sprung from the long and deep wound, spilling down the perfect white chest, in torrents over the slight defined muscles of Ryou's stomach. The human threw back his head with a choking noise, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks. He stood stock still, only with a slight quiver – for he knew that anything that didn't please the vampire could result in his death. Pain ran like fire from the cut, making the innocent human's head spin.

Bakura looked at the scene in front of him in despair; Marik was frozen next to him, his mouth slightly open in shock, wishing that this was a dream and not cruel, harsh reality. Grawlash glanced at the powerless vampires, and smirked at them before repeating the same mutilation on Ryou's other collarbone. The human's body shook in pain and fear, and as the blood seeped down his now stained skin, a head rush made his legs go weak, almost collapsing if it hadn't been for the vampire holding him up.

The General looked over at his handiwork, wiping the bloodstained knife on the remnants of Ryou's shirt before slipping it back into his pocket. Shifting his hand on the silver collar, he lent in to brush Ryou's long, white hair away from his neck and leaning in for the inevitable.

Ryou's pain addled mind received another jagged blow as he felt a pair of sharp fangs roughly break the skin of his neck. Crying out from his now un-obstructed airway, he felt his life being drawn out of his body, the vampire biting him now so different from the two helpless ones at the table.

After what seemed like an age, Grawlash cruelly ripped his fangs out of Ryou's once perfect skin and looked at the human who had blacked out from the pain and blood loss.

"Looks like you all live. If you did care about the humans you would've stepped in by now." The General said cruelly. "I can go and tell everyone the rumors aren't true then."

He carelessly pushed the limp human towards the two vampires. Bakura was looking at the floor with a blank expression on his face, but Marik could see hurt and shock deep in his eyes. Marik caught Ryou and let go of Malik who just stayed where he was in terror.

"He tastes delicious by the way… so good I may have "over indulged"." The General snickered and swept away, leaving the vampires and humans alone.

-

_Dun dun dunnn! What's gonna happen to the sweetie we know as Ryou?_

_ I'm back to the cold and rain of England, and my story! Lovely reveiws for the last chapter, hope you all survived the long wait for this one.. Always, thanks for reading, please reveiw :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**LEMON WARNING!**

**Love Under a Silver Moon **

**Chapter 13 (Lucky?)**

-

Ryou sat up, covered in a cold sweat, his body feeling like it was moving in slow motion from the head rush he was receiving. He looked down to the dark blue sheets he had been resting on, and immediately felt a pang of fear and panic at the two exotic vampires resting there. Untangling himself quickly, he stepped over Bakura and made to move towards the door. His head span again and he was overcome with the black glittering shapes over his eyes. Stumbling, he fell to his knees, letting out a small cry.

"Ryou?" a sleepy voice asked.

The human in question looked over to see a pair of violet eyes focusing on him in the dim room. The sight of Malik calmed Ryou and he quickly crawled over to his lover who was lying on the carpet under a thin blanket. Malik pulled Ryou into his arms hungrily and kissed his forehead with needy affection, rolling over and pulling the pale one over him so that he was lying with his back to the wall with Malik on his other side. Malik pulled the blanket over them both as Ryou clung onto him for dear life, shaking slightly. Malik wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller one and nuzzled into his hair.

"Don't let him have me, Malik. Please... Help me. Don't leave me. Please…" Ryou whispered feverishly into his chest.

Malik felt his heart tighten at the words of fear spoken by his love. He began to whisper soft words of comfort in his ear, listening to Ryou's breathing calm and his hands grasping the back of his shirt loosen. All the while he thought of the nights events leading up to this moment.

--

When Grawlash had pushed the unconscious Ryou at the vampires, Bakura had been momentarily stunned. Marik had held the small body in shock until it was pulled out of his hands by the pale vampire. Bakura had immediately felt Ryou's neck in agitation, finding a weak pulse, but a pulse was enough to calm his heart which was beating faster than a humming bird's. He tenderly licked the wounds closed while Malik looked on in fear, his hands gripping Marik's leg. Bakura had abruptly stood up and walked from the hall without a glance at anyone.

"How could you have let this happen?!" Malik screamed when they were safely in the vampires' chambers.

His face screwed up with anger and pain, he looked over at the frail, blood-stained body Bakura had laid on the bed. Malik tried to get near Ryou but Bakura would not let him. He continued to shout at the two vampires until his throat was sore, and he could not speak. In the end he had collapsed on the floor, crying, knowing there was the overwhelming chance that Ryou would not survive the night.

Bakura had watched his outburst with a blank face and pain filled eyes, and picked up Ryou on his arms, nodding at Marik.

"Malik?" The tanned vampire had reached out a hand to the human

Malik looked up at him with anger on his face, tear streaks marring the bronzed cheeks.

"Ryou is going to be Ok." The vampire said, sitting down next to the human. Bakura left the room in silence with Ryou's limp body in his arms.

Malik gave him a disbelieving look, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard Grawlash." He whispered, his voice straining from its overuse, "He as good as said he'd killed him."

"I think he underestimated how strong Ryou is." Marik reasoned, "He's still alive. Just."

"But you still let it happen to him! Bakura didn't do a thing and he's the one that looks out for Ryou the whole time." Malik croaked, a tear slipping down his face.

"Malik, you have no idea how upset Bakura is. Although he doesn't show it that much on the outside, inside it's tearing him up, especially the fact that he might have lost both of you." Marik sighed, resting his head against the cool wall. "Grawlash is the only person he has ever feared – and many are terrified or Bakura, he can be quite, well, dark when he wants to be. This fucking dangerous creature then comes and threatens one of the things he holds most dear, he's in a difficult place, Malik, he made a gamble tonight and it paid off."

Malik looked over at the vampire thoughtfully, wiping his eyes and straightening himself up. Marik continued.

"If Bakura or I had shown we cared about Ryou, we would all be dead, simple as that. But if we had proved that we didn't think much of him and Grawlash didn't hurt him too bad, we would all be Ok. I just don't think Bakura thought it would actually come to that situation. He's in a state of shock that it did, and he is in a silent battle whether he did the right thing. I admire his courage, I know he takes guard over Ryou and I over you, but that doesn't mean we don't love you differently. If it had been you in Ryou's position, I don't know if I could've been as strong as Bakura, but that also means we would all be hanging on the walls of the Court right now with a few steaks through our hearts."

Malik's emotion filled head stirred. Love? It pierced the fog of sadness like a bright light. The vampires had never said the word with such sincerity. Marik had closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt a soft pair of lips touch his own. He wrapped his arms around the distraught human and pulled him into a strong embrace, enclosing his black wings around him also.

"I just thought Ryou was… going to… you know… " Malik said softly

"I know… I know." Marik whispered, kissing the human's forehead.

The two had then left the Court, arriving back at the vampires' house to find Bakura asleep on the bed, Ryou clutched tightly in his arms, his blood still crusted on his torn shirt. Malik had grabbed a blanket off the floor and settled on the carpet after giving Ryou a saddened look. When Marik tried to coax him into the bed with him and the others, Malik had just shook his head and mumbled something about "needing him own time to think." Marik respected his wishes and dropped into a restless sleep.

--

Bakura's pale hand slid over the navy bedcovers, searching for the body he had gone to sleep with. When nothing could be found except another set of soft wings, he was suddenly wide awake, eyes flickering open, darting around the room for his human lover. He sat up, allowing the sheets to pool around his hips, noticing on the heap of clothes by the opposite wall there was a familiar thin bloodstained white body surrounded in bronzed arms and partially covered by blankets.

After a while of gazing at the two forms on the floor, the paler one shifted and raised its head slowly. Chocolate eyes met. Ryou regarded the pale vampire propped up on his elbows on the bed, his black wings and blue bed sheets contrasting with the muscular creamy skin. Looking into each others eyes, both felt inexplicable feelings for the other. Bakura was the first to move, getting up from the bed and stretching his lithe boxer-clad form, wings ruffling, before glancing over at the human once more and moving towards the open window to lean on the sill and sigh into the pre dawn air.

Ryou got up too, swaying with the head rush he got yet again. Carefully making his way over to the vampire, he stood beside him for a moment, watching the slight breeze ruffle the pure white hair before opening his mouth to speak. The intake of air became too much for the human's body, and a wave of faintness rushed over him. He would've fallen if the strong arm hadn't swiftly wound around his waist and pulled him against the vampire's chest.

Bakura bit down on the wrist of his free arm and silently offered the wound to the blood deficient human. Ryou carefully took the arm and drank his fill, looking vigilantly at the vampire's face that was turned to the city outside. Feeling the strength return to his body, Ryou let go of the wrist and noted with a pang of love that Bakura's arm was still around his waist. Bakura let the arm fall to his side, the skin knitting itself together in an instant.

"You must hate me." Bakura said finally. He spoke softly, not meeting Ryou's eye.

Ryou sighed, thinking over the explanation Malik had given him after he had joined him on the floor and after Malik's conversation with Marik.

"Bakura, I don't… Not at all." Ryou whispered, wishing the vampire to look at him.

Bakura did as he wanted, gazing at the blood smeared face beside him in amazement.

"But I did nothing for you last night. I could've stopped him-"

Ryou silenced him with a finger to his lips. "If you did we would all be dead. You healed me, took me home, and made a hard decision to help us all. If that's not showing you care, then I don't know what is."

Bakura took this in with astonishment. His face suddenly broke into a tender smile and he lent down to kiss Ryou's lips with need. Ryou smiled too, twisting his fingers in the tangled white hair of the vampire and pressing their bodies closer together. Bakura broke apart and lent their foreheads together, looking deep into the other's eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. It was Ryou's tern to look amazed,

"I love you, too." He replied softly.

As he spoke, the sun rose over the cityscape and poured glowing orange over the Earth. The room was bathed in an amber blush as the pale lovers kissed once more, their souls as light as the feathers on a vampire's wings. A disgruntled moan brought them out if their reverie.

"Kura… can we call in sick for school today?" The tanned vampire called from the bed, burying his face into the platinum hair next to him to escape the sun.

"Marik, it'll seem a little suspicious if we _all_ don't go to school today." Malik said, hugging the vampire next to him.

When Malik had noticed the absence of Ryou and the scene at the window, he had crawled into bed with Marik to the great pleasure of the vampire.

"Shhh… we can all have the same virus or something." Marik mumbled, "They must know we live in such close… proximity." He said, suddenly rolling on top of the human and giving the laughing male a wink.

Ryou rolled his eyes, looking from the two on the bed to Bakura, who was looking equally amused. Bakura swiftly looked his human up and down.

"Ryou, you're filthy. You need a shower." He said with a wink.

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Why don't you come and help me then?" he said seductively.

--

"Bakura! Do that again, and I'll steal your sword or something!" Marik yelled

Ryou giggled as Bakura shook out his damp wings very close to his other vampire lover. They were all in the living room, Marik and Malik lounging on the floor eating ice cream, seemingly having a contest as to who could eat it in the most seductive way. Malik had Marik's undivided attention, flicking the sweet cream off the spoon with his tongue, his eyes closed in pleasure, when the two other males walked in, wearing matching white towels around their hips and smirks on their faces.

"Have fun in the shower?" Malik asked, while Marik grumbled at getting wet.

"Mmhmm." Ryou said, blushing slightly and running a hand through his damp white hair.

Marik smirked at the two; he could smell that they hadn't made love… only done other things.

--

The rest of the day was spent relaxing in each other's company. Ryou ended up finishing off the ice cream, but Malik won their "seductive eating" contest when he went the whole-hog and pulled off his shirt to let the confection melt on his tanned chest. Needless to say, the sweet didn't get past his toned abs before Ryou and Marik were cleaning him up, hungrily licking and nipping the soft skin.

--

Malik and Ryou were in the kitchen preparing supper for them and the vampires, who were watching TV, when Malik voiced the question both had been thinking about since the council meetings.

"Hey, Ry?" He said, chopping chicken they were going to use for the stir fry.

"Yes?" he pale one replied

"Well I was thinking… about us and the vampires. You know the whole issue where they can't sleep with us because we're human?"

Ryou smiled, he knew where this was going, and he was pretty sure he had the same desires as his lover.

--

After a hearty supper, the four settled in the living room to watch a film Marik had picked out. Ryou's heart was beating faster by the minute; he knew what he and Malik had planned tonight. He lent over to whisper in Bakura's ear,

"I'm tired, come to bed?"

Bakura nodded, the film wasn't anything special. Taking Ryou's hand, which he noted was hotter than usual; he followed the male out of the room and into their bedroom. At the sound of the others leaving the room, Malik felt a buzz run through him knowing his and Ryou's plan was now in action. Sliding his hand suggestively up the leg beside him, Malik gave the vampire a seductive smirk.

--

As the door shut behind him, Ryou smiled as Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed him up against the door, kissing him passionately. Ryou moaned as Bakura's tongue skimmed his lips and asked for entrance, slipping into his mouth to initiate a dance with his hot organ. Ryou lifted a leg to wrap around the vampire's waist, pressing the hardened lump between his legs against the other's thigh.

Bakura smirked, reaching down to pull the other slim leg around his hips, grinding into the human pressed against the door. Ryou shuddered in pleasure at the feeling and gasped loudly. Bakura slid his hands under Ryou's behind and drew away from the door, their lips still pressed together in infatuation.

Ryou felt the softness of the bed on his back and loosened his grip on the vampire, feeling the comforting weight on his chest. Bakura straddled the human and sat up, gazing down at the flushed face of his lover before him. Ryou reached up and tugged at the edge of Bakura's shirt, knowing what he wanted, Bakura seductively pulled the garment over his head allowing his white hair to spill down his creamy shoulders and between his ebony wings. Bakura's face was slightly in shadow from the dim room, his features punctuated by the glint of his fangs over his blood red lips. Ryou smiled in wonder, how did this sexy vampire come to love him?

Bakura swiftly removed Ryou's shirt also and claimed his lips once more, roughening the kiss and causing another vibration down Ryou's body due to the passion of the movements, the feeling of skin on skin, and Bakura's hair brushing against his sensitized flesh. Ryou pressed their hips together in want and gasped when one of Bakura's fangs nicked the skin of his lip. The sweet taste of Ryou never got old, Bakura thought, savoring the tang that seemed to reveal new elements to the flavor, and the mix of Ryou's hot mouth and this most precious liquid was almost too much for the vampire to bear.

Sliding his hands over the smaller chest, he allowed his fingers to flick over the hardened nipples, drawing a gasp from the other. Trailing butterfly kisses down the smooth neck and now-healed collar bone, while resting his hands on the slim hips, Bakura made his way to the sensitive nubs of flesh. Flicking his tongue over the small object, and sucking languidly drew gasps from Ryou, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Bakura continued his work for a few more blissful minutes, before leaving the two and trailing his tongue and mouth further down the alabaster flat stomach.

Slim fingers made quick work of Ryou's fly. Bakura looked up at the beautiful panting human from under his messy white hair before sliding the trousers slowly over pale hips, allowing the straining need freedom. Ryou gazed at the exotic vampire between his legs, letting forth a gasp as Bakura wrapped his long fingers around him and gave him another lust-filled look before letting his hot tongue lick the length of the prize in front of him. The taste that was only Ryou was addictive, Bakura just couldn't get enough. Letting one hand trace patterns on the prominent hips, the other held Ryou's length as he engulfed the member in a tantalizingly slow movement.

The heat and wet from Bakura's mouth was all Ryou felt as he reached down to tangle his fingers in the white hair. A rush of pleasure drew a throaty moan from him as Bakura suddenly swallowed around his length. Shivering in an extremely aroused way, Ryou felt Bakura slide up and down over him, his quick tongue flickering over every detail Ryou had to offer. Setting up a rhythm, Bakura used his expert mouth to draw the utmost pleasure from the human before him. Hey, if Ryou was happy – and turned on, Bakura would most certainly be as well.

Quickening his pace slightly, feeling that Ryou was close, Bakura was shocked at Ryou trying to move away from him. Withdrawing immediately, Bakura looked up at the creamy skinned human in confusion. Using what seemed like every ounce of his self-control, Ryou halted the vampire's skilled work.

"B-Bakura," he panted, "Take me… Please?"

Bakura looked at the aroused human in shock,

"Are you sure? But that means-"

"I know." Ryou cut across him softly. "I want it. I want… you."

"Ryou, are you completely sure. It's not something you can change after…" Bakura trailed off. Of course he was willing to do whatever his lover wanted, and he didn't exactly mind the whole idea of Ryou spending centuries with him.

"I've talked with Malik. We both want, no, need you. Please, do it before I have to… finish the job…" Ryou said seductively

"As much as I'd like to see that," Bakura said with a smirk on his face, "I think we'll handle one thing at a time."

With these words, he swiftly shed his trousers and pulled Ryou upright to him, clasping their kneeling bodies together, both gasping in pleasure as their erections rubbed together. Ryou initiated a rough kiss, to the delight of Bakura, who realized he would definitely be doing the right thing tonight. As Ryou tangled his fingers in the other's hair again, Bakura's hands slid down over the smooth back of the human, finally resting over the perfectly formed behind. Drawing away from the other, Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes as he let one hand gently caress the soft skin before moving the slim digits inwards to explore the beautiful body further. Ryou gave him only a look of trust as the fingers slowly traced the most intimate part of him, replying to Bakura's kiss as the enquiring digits gently started to push into him.

Wincing at the slight pain, Ryou put his effort into the kiss as the finger entered him further. Letting Ryou adjust, Bakura held his hand still for a moment, stopping the kiss and holding Ryou to him with one strong arm. Entering the second finger, Bakura had never felt anything like this pale one. Ryou was so tight and hot, the vampire was exercising so much caution not to hurt him, and self restraint not to screw him right now, so that when Ryou's hand encircled his own need, he almost jumped in shock.

Looking down at the attractive face, Bakura smirked at him, letting his hand join Ryou's own need, and stroking it ever so slightly as the fingers entered him fully. Ryou gasped out in pain and buried his head into the crook of Bakura's neck, trying to relax against the invading digits. Whispering words of love and encouragement, Bakura carefully slid the fingers in and out, watching as the shivers of his lover became ones of pleasure, and his hips began to move with the gentle thrusts. Feeling Ryou was ready, Bakura added the third and final finger, pressing into him but wincing himself at the slight damp on his neck from Ryou's tears.

Letting him adjust, Bakura lifted his hand from the gentle strokes he had been giving his lover and tilted the white haired head up to look at him. Leaning down, he licked the tears away and kissed Ryou's mouth as he slid the fingers out and then in, smiling at the moan from the other.

Ryou suddenly felt the wave of pleasure through the pain he was experiencing, his legs starting to shake from the effort of holding himself up. Making a noise of disapproval when Bakura extracted his fingers, Ryou found himself yet again lying back on the bed, his legs spread over Bakura's pale thighs. Giving Bakura a last reassuring look, Ryou was overcome with the pleasure of being filled as the large length pushed into him slowly. Bakura was defiantly bigger than Malik, Ryou concluded, as the feeling of the large pulsing member inside him made fire run through his veins, a tang of pain also present.

Bakura looked down at himself embedded in his lover and, after a moment, gave an experimental thrust right into him. When Ryou let out a scream, Bakura smirked and drew out of the body. Pushing back into the almost unbearable tightness, Bakura himself let out a moan, gripping the pale hips, pressing in further. Repeating this process, Bakura found a rhythm that satisfied both.

"F-faster, Bakura" Ryou gasped

Bakura smirked again; pulling out so only his head was in Ryou before thrusting back in quickly. Judging by the scream he got from Ryou, Bakura knew he was doing the right thing. Speeding up to his human's request, until the two were riding the wave of ecstasy, Bakura harshly thrust into his lover, their breath coming in gasps, sweat trickling down the creamy skin on both. Meeting that sweet spot inside Ryou sent vibrations through the rocking bodies.

When Bakura reached between their rocking bodies and grasped Ryou's pulsing length, both knew they were close. Digging his fingers into the pale vampire's back, Ryou felt the heat rush through his body and pool in his hips, Bakura feeling the same, knowing it would only be a few more thrusts until he came. After a few well placed drives into Ryou, Bakura heard the other scream his name and the velvety walls around him tightened unbearably more, the hot seed spilling into his hand, his toes curling in pleasure.

Burying his head into the crook of Ryou's neck, Bakura found his own release, thrusting the furthest he could into Ryou and discharging himself fully, listening to the moan as Ryou's response to his offering. Ryou found himself being picked up into his lover's arms, drowsy and trying to concentrate on the heat spreading through him inside.

Leaving himself within Ryou, Bakura knelt with him propped up on his thighs. Brushing the hair from the creamy neck, Bakura whispered "I love you" into Ryou's ear before biting down into the pounding vein. Ryou let out a chocked noise, smiling slightly because he knew he was being changed, his afterglow state numbing the pain slightly and helping him fall easily into the darkness.

Bakura drank the pure blood until he could drink no more, feeling the lifeless arms of his lover slip from his neck and his head loll to the side. Leaving just enough blood in Ryou's body, Bakura left the wound and laid the limp figure on the bed sheets, reaching onto the floor for a knife he knew would be there. Reaching up to his own neck, he quickly sought his own vein and pulled the blade across it, hissing at the pain and feeling the blood instantly burst free and trickle down his chest. Bending down and lifting Ryou's face to the wound, Bakura trickled a few drops of blood onto the slightly parted lips.

Feeling the other's lips begin to move slightly, Bakura smirked as his own blood continued to seep into the waiting mouth of his lover. Weak hands lifted to grasp Bakura's neck, and the lips began to suck at the wound with more want. Lifting up the changing vampire in his arms, Bakura propped himself up against the headboard with Ryou cradled in his strong limbs, suckling at his neck.

Ryou became aware that he was being pulled out of the darkness by a strong taste. It was something he needed, and wanted. Feeling strength return to his weak body, Ryou came around fully, sucking on his lover's neck that was giving forth a liquid he just couldn't get enough of. It was energizing him, making him whole.

Knowing the time was right; Bakura pried Ryou away from his neck, letting his body heal the wound he had inflicted. Ryou gave a moan of disappointment, looking at Bakura with a love filled gaze; Bakura smiled at him and kissed him gently, shifting so that they were both lying on the rumpled sheets. Ryou sighed in content and nuzzled into Bakura's chest sleepily.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too. Forever." Bakura replied, watching in satisfaction as the bite marks on Ryou's neck gradually closed themselves up.

--

As the bedroom door clicked shut, Marik watched as the tanned hand of his human lover slid slowly up his leg. He suddenly found himself pinned to the sofa with a devious looking Malik straddling his hips. Smirking up at the male, Marik swiftly caught the other's thin wrists and roughly flipped him over, claiming his lips in a kiss. Struggling fruitlessly against the vampire, Malik gave in to the hot mouth on his, allowing the questioning tongue entrance to dance with his own.

Malik nipped the lips on his and ran his leg up the ones between his own. In retaliation, Marik smirked and bit him back, rubbing their needs together through the inconvenient clothes. Malik let out a moan, tasting his own blood in the sticky mix in their mouths, allowing Marik to sensuously lick the small puncture, healing it instantly.

Marik moved his hands down from their place restraining the other's wrists above his head and ran them the length of the slim body below, flicking his deft fingers under the violet top Malik was wearing. Slowly tracing patterns over the tanned skin, Marik pulled Malik to him slightly to draw the garment over the other's head, kissing him passionately whilst removing his own. Malik wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss, their naked chests pressing together, the cool of the gold around their toned arms causing bolts of pleasure through their skin where it touched.

Malik reached down between them and undid the button of Marik's trousers that were low on his hips. Marik's hand stopped his work, and he broke away from the rough kiss, getting off Malik and slipping to the floor where he knelt, giving the human a devilish look through his kohl rimmed eyes. Malik's look of confusion at the vampire now turned into one of lust as he gazed at the tanned body, kneeling up with his fly undone, chest heaving and wings poised in the darkened room, the tangled platinum hair shimmering slightly in the moonlight.

The vampire reached out and pulled Malik roughly by the hips so that he was facing him, almost seated, with his feet touching the floor either side of the aroused demon. Marik smirked up at the human from between his legs and painfully slowly ran his hands up the material clad legs to the place where it met the smooth skin. Undoing the fly, he looked into Malik's eyes seductively as he reached inside the trousers and pulled forth the straining length. Malik moaned at the touch, body quivering in anticipation at his sensitized flesh being handled by his lover, trying not to lose control to the ministrations. Marik left the organ and swiftly pulled the trousers off his human, just as he was about to place his hot waiting mouth over the treat in front of him, Malik jerked his head up from his chin. Marik looked bemused, and sat up, taking the length in his hand and resting his elbows on the sofa either side of the other's tanned hips, stroking gently he cocked his head to one side, he looked up at the aroused human in question.

"Fuck…m-me?" Malik managed through the gasps of pleasure from the vampire's slow administrations.

The stroking stopped suddenly.

"Malik, just because I turn you on this much, try to not let my actions affect you mind, Ok?" Marik said with a smirk, starting the movements again.

"Ah! I was being… serious." Malik said, voice straining over the pleasure as Marik increased his pace. "Fuck me. Turn me… I w-want it." He gasped

Marik sat up, leaning close to his breathless lover.

"There's no going back." He spoke low, his hand moving slowly again.

Malik gave him an almost crazed grin, a gleam of love and trust in his eyes, and nodded slowly, controlling himself.

"Take me." He whispered.

Marik's mouth curled into a smile and suddenly jerked his lover's length, causing him to scream. Bending down quickly, he engulfed the member in his hot mouth, sucking blissfully on Malik, who was shaking at the sensations. While his mouth was busy, Marik swiftly pulled off his remaining clothes and ran his tongue over the throbbing flesh of the younger one, moving up and down over him.

Pulling back, Marik looked into the clouded violet eyes before him and brought a tanned finger slowly to his lips, letting his tongue flick out to wrap around the tip. Malik moaned and moved his own hand down to stroke himself, to the utmost delight of the exotic vampire. Sucking three of his fingers seductively in succession, Marik stilled the other's busy hand and took the hot object into his mouth, at the same time running his damp fingers over Malik's entrance. Swallowing suddenly, Marik pushed one finger into his lover to a gasp filled with both pain and pleasure that escaped him, the administrations taking Malik's mind off the invasion.

Carefully slipping the one finger in and out of his lover, Marik soon found the moans from Malik were ones of gratification, amplified when a second digit was added, sliding in alongside the other. Marik found the heat and tightness of Malik something unexpected, so when his third finger joined the others inside the opening, he wasn't surprised at the cry of pain that came from Malik. Looking up he saw Malik had his eyes shut and a few tears were running down his cheeks, his hands grasping the soft fabric of the sofa.

Waiting until he was sure the human was ready for him; Marik gently started thrusting his fingers in and out of him, suddenly hitting something that made Malik's back arch and a scream of pleasure break from his throat.

"N-now, Marik." The aroused human whispered harshly.

Marik did not need telling twice, withdrawing his fingers and adjusting Malik's hips so that they were on the edge of the sofa, and therefore an comfortable position for both, he placed the head of his need at the tight entrance and pushed forwards swiftly, embedding himself completely inside his lover. Malik let out a scream, sitting up slightly and welcoming the strong embrace of his vampire. Marik held the small quivering body against him, breathing deeply at the tight heat surrounding him. Malik panted into Marik's bronze shoulder, eventually adjusting to the large member locked inside him, shifting his hips slightly and finding a jolt of electricity run through him.

Marik listened to the moan escaping his lover, lent down to kiss him with need and pushed him back onto the cushions before holding his hips and withdrawing himself almost completely. Malik made a noise of irritation that turned quickly into a scream as Marik thrust into him roughly. The human gasped in amazement at the incredible pleasure that washed over him, begging the vampire for more – to which he obliged.

Setting a deep pace, at encouragement from Malik, the vampire's thrusting became more rough and needy, drawing moans from both. Malik felt the familiar heat rising in his chest, his need that was being stimulated by the movement of Marik's body was becoming tighter. Marik noticed this and feeling fire run through his veins, thrust more and more harshly into Malik, his breath coming faster and faster. With a scream, Malik let lose, his seed leaking onto their stomachs, his toes curling and his walls tightening unbearably around his lover, who bit his lip, and delivered a deep thrust that spilt his essence inside Malik, coating him inside with warmth.

Leaning forwards once more, Marik gathered the dazed human into his arms who cuddled into his warmth and wrapping his weak legs around the vampire's hips. Brushing the blonde hair off his neck, Marik kissed the skin tenderly to a small moan of appreciation from Malik before biting down over the vein. Feeling Malik's sharp intake of breath and slight reflex struggle, Marik held Malik still and drew the spicy, untainted blood from his body, eyes shutting in appreciation. Feeling the slim legs drop from his hips and the being in his arms relax and become limp, Marik knew he had drunk enough. Still holding the motionless human in his arms, the vampire reached into his discarded trouser pocket for the blade he always carried there.

Settling himself on the sofa, Marik held the human's head close to his neck and drew the knife down his own skin, allowing his pounding heart to drip the crimson blood from his body and onto the unresponsive human's lips. After the first few drops, Marik felt Malik stir slightly, and after a minute, the vampire felt Malik suddenly shift so that he was straddling his sire's hips, his arms wrapped around him and mouth drinking the life-giving liquid covetously. Prying the dependant one off his neck, Marik stroked his lover's naked back and allowed his body to close his wound. Lying down on the sofa, Marik pulled the blanket off the back of it over them both, feeling Malik curling up into his warmth. Wrapping his arms around the new vampire's slim body, Marik nuzzled into the other's hair, breathing in the scent of sex and blood in appreciation.

"I love you." He mumbled, falling into sleep

"I love you too." Malik whispered, letting his tired body finally rest.

--

_Wow! Two lemons in one chapter, I'm exhausted! Hope you enjoy the hard work put into them ;) _

_I'm sorry for the angust I may have caused many readers, this is my version of an apology!_

_They're all together now… happy times, but another chappie is around the corner! I was describing Ryou's head rushes along the lines of the ones I usually get (except I've got low blood sugar and that malarkey) And if anyone's seen the modern Romeo + Juliet, I was looking for the imagery in Bakura at the window like the first time you see Leo on the beach *swoon* he's gorgeous, no? Thanks for reading, please review!_


	14. Chapter 14, The End

-

**Love Under a Silver Moon**

**Chapter 14, The End  
**

-

Soft white hair flickered around a smooth, defined chin, illuminated by the moon that hung low in the obsidian sky. The silver sword with a jade inlayed handle – a present from his sire – rolled over slim white fingers, the metal catching the light, causing a gleam to pass across the concrete roof he was standing on. Silky black feathers met pale skin seamlessly and the jet black wings ruffled at the slight chill in the air, moving closer to the body for heat.

Ryou's sharp chocolate eyes scanned the various allies and rooftops from his position, perched on the roof of an office block. His sensitive hearing picked up every sound in the area, from the dog barking two streets away, to the quiet footsteps that signaled to the vampire something rather interesting.

The last two weeks had definitely been eventful, Ryou decided. When he and Malik had woken up the morning after they had been changed, neither would go without touch from their vampire sires. Ryou had, in his opinion, but not Marik's, overreacted when Bakura left the room in the morning to start making them all breakfast. Marik had sired Bakura so was all-too familiar with the actions of a newly-turned vampire. So when Ryou had realized Bakura wasn't in the same room as him, a screaming and crying fit had taken over him, bringing all the others into the room, and causing at least half an hour to be spent in calming a distraught Ryou down.

The two had also become incredibly annoying to the senior vampires, with Bakura almost snapping at the hyperactive Ryou for wanting to race him round the house for the seventh time that day.

"Bakura, calm down." Marik had called leisurely from his seat on the sofa.

He was in the action of watching TV while throwing microwave popcorn from a bowl at his side to Malik, who was bounding round the room on all fours, a huge smile on his face as he pounced on the snack as it hit random parts of the carpet.

"I put up with you when you were like this, so don't complain, deal with it." Marik added, suddenly being pounced on by the exuberant Malik.

"Iloveyou!" Malik said, clinging to Marik like a baby monkey, nuzzling his head into the tanned chest before pressing his cheek into the soft fabric and looking into the violet eyes in adoration.

Both of the newly-changed vampires agreed that the most painful part of their transformation was when their wings had grown. Ryou's had formed first, four days after the initial blood transfusion and at a very early hour of the morning when the others were asleep.

Bakura awoke first with a jolt. The usual needy arms around him were gone. Rushing around the house, checking every room in an urgent panic he had finally found his small lover curled up a corner of the living room, partly covered by the drapes at the windows: it was as though he had tried to hide himself.

The small body was shaking visibly, two wet black wings protruding from his back, twisted at an awkward angle over the damp white skin with newly-formed feathers stuck to his flesh from the moisture. His breath came in deep rasps as though he had just done strenuous exercise. Bakura had reached out a hand to help his lover, but at the touch, Ryou's head had snapped up and his legs curled beneath him, a growl escaping his lips at the crouched vampire before him. Ryou shuffled backwards slightly, his pain fogged mind telling him to get away from anyone and anything, and he accidentally crushed one of his newly formed wings, the tender new flesh and bone registering almighty agony. Bakura's face twisted into panic at the pain over his lover's face and he tried to touch him again, but was again met with a snarl and a thrash that seemed just too much for the small body, which collapsed on the carpet, ragged breathing escaping his cracked lips.

Not knowing what to do, Bakura ran and roused Marik, who joined him in the living room at Ryou's side. Marik informed Bakura that he was just the same as this, he just probably didn't remember. The new vampire's wings would soon dry on their own and when he returned to consciousness, his hearing, taste, smell and sight would be more sensitive. Lifting up the passed out male's lip slightly, Marik showed Bakura the new fangs coming through the gums, around the root was red and swollen, the body constantly trying to heal itself but rearrange the vampiric qualities at the same time.

As Bakura tentatively lay down on the carpeted floor next to the quivering body of his lover, an aggressive growl ripped through the still air of the house, causing the vampire to sit bolt upright. Marik walked into the room, casually licking blood off a healing wound on his arm.

"Malik's decided to turn completely now as well. He's in the kitchen."

Marik sank into the sofa, glancing at his two white haired lovers. Noticing Bakura's questioning look he added,

"But you might not want to go near him. He's not as… 'passive' as Ryou."

Two days later, Malik lay on the sofa, flicking through a magazine with Ryou at his side, still trying to find a comfortable position to lie in with his newly acquired wings. Ryou was napping lightly at his side, his own wings hanging down loosely over the side of the sofa and onto the carpet and a pale arm wrapped around the other's body.

A sudden twinge of pain shot through the blonde's body. A confused expression passed over his face, only to be replaced by distress as the pain directed itself at the new vampire's stomach. Ryou stirred at the feeling of his lover clutching his belly, lifting his head and gazing at him in worry. At that moment, a wave of hunger so strong broke over Ryou that he actually cried out in shock.

That night, Bakura and Marik had taught them how to hunt.

--

The footsteps that had caught the pale vampire's attention stopped. A slight rustle filled his ears abnormal shadows flickered in the gap between two buildings, alerting the vampire and causing a smirk to grace his lips, the ivory fangs bared over his bottom lip.

Ryou stepped forwards off the building. He briefly enjoyed the roar of wind passing his face and the flip of his stomach in excitement at the feeling of falling. Suddenly spreading the black feathered limbs, flight had come more easily than expected for the two new vampires; he slowed his decent and landed silently on the pavement.

He silently walked down the road, keeping to the shadows from the buildings that loomed beside him. Entering the dim ally, movement at the end of it caught his eye and his grip on his sword tightened as he strode confidently, but soundlessly deeper between the buildings. He halted a few paces away from the disturbance, which had now actually gone quiet.

All of a sudden, Ryou felt a chill up his spine which made his body go rigid at the feeling of cool metal being slipped under his shirt up his back between his wings. Hot breath played over the quivering vampire's pale neck. Ryou shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, tipping his head to the side as he recognised the cinnamon scent and heard the slight jangle of gold earrings.

"What do we have here?" The predator asked. A smirk flickered over Ryou's mouth as his lover ran the cool metal up and down his back, daring to break the skin.

"An attractive little vampire, hm? With skin pale enough to shame the moon… Oh- " Malik breathed in deeply, "- and the sweetest blood I've ever come across."

Ryou took this opportunity to react, ducking down suddenly and spinning around, his sword held in both hands across his body in a defensive stance. Malik smirked from under his platinum hair, his eyes in shadow from the night.

He suddenly jabbed forwards, but being deflected by Ryou, passed the smaller and quickly turned again, just in time to halt a ferocious blow to his chest. Swords clashing, the two vampires ducked and weaved, faces concentrated. Malik let out a hiss as Ryou slashed his stomach, the blood immediately gushing from his tanned skin and running into the black trousers he was wearing. Finding a new burst of strength, Malik fought back harshly, landing a slash to Ryou's arm and a long one down his chest.

The two backed off to catch their breath, their bodies covered in a sticky mess of blood and sweat, chests heaving with the effort. Circling each other, Malik blew Ryou a kiss which made the pale vampire smile and giggle cutely. Ryou was cut off abruptly by a strong arm wrapping around his waist and yanking him deeper into the shadows, Malik looked on in confusion before feeling his hands being grabbed and slammed up against a wall, the bronzed vampire gasping in pain and shock, allowing his sword to fall from his fingers and clatter onto the floor. He aimed a kick at the one restraining him and by the grunt he knew it had connected. The other retaliated with a punch to his head that sent stars through Malik's vision, temporarily dazed, he felt himself thrown onto the floor next to another quivering body, which he soon realized was Ryou.

"These ones are quite feisty, Bakura." The darker of the two attackers said

The two figures were standing over the smaller males, swords poised in their hands and faces shrouded in darkness.

"This one is rather exotic…" Bakura noted, leaning over Malik

Malik smirked in the darkness. Role play.

"What do you want with us?" Ryou suddenly piped up, looking at the two in mock terror

Marik swiftly reached out and grabbed Ryou by the front of his shirt, roughly hauling him to his feet and holding him to his body. Ryou felt the strong arms around him and the hard chest against his own, the musky scent of Marik surrounded him as he let out an inadvertent shiver of desire against the other.

"With you, my dear little Ryou…" Marik whispered into his ear, kissing his neck gently, pulling him closer, "…I would want nothing better than you spread out under me, your sweet little mouth gasping my name as I… Fuck… You."

The demon punctuated his words with kisses, and at the last words Ryou took a sharp intake of breath, letting out a soft moan at the thought, his eyes shutting in rapture. Marik chuckled slightly at the effect of his words, but was brought out of his devious thoughts by Ryou speaking.

"You want me?" He whispered seductively

The tanned vampire let out a hiss as a pain shot through his wrist. Pulling his hands away, Marik looked up from the bleeding cut to Ryou stepping back from him, running his pink tongue over the blade of Marik's own dagger, the wet organ clearing away the blood.

"You're going to have to… Bite me." Ryou said, looking up at Marik demurely

"Oh," he added, "and Marik? Take note of where my hands are next time."

Marik smirked, he hadn't planned for Ryou to get hold of his knife that was in his back pocket, but it sure made things interesting.

"Don't worry; I will pay the _utmost_ attention to where those slim fingers venture in future…" Marik caught Ryou's smirk at the veiled comment.

A sudden yelp brought them both from their kinky thoughts. Looking round, both saw Bakura standing over Malik, who had his hands closed over the gold and quartz handle of his sword but Bakura's blade had already cut the younger one's arm. In a quick movement Malik knocked the white haired vampire's sword away and sprung up, engaging a fight.

Taking advantage of the spectacle, Marik turned to Ryou with a powerful blow that was deflected at the last moment by the smaller, a series of swift attacking and defensive maneuvers followed, resulting in blood being drawn on both. Ryou's sword suddenly connected with Marik's back, below his wings, and he let out a small shocked noise as the cutting edge opened a huge gash the width of his back.

Falling to his knees, Marik hear Ryou drop his sword with a clatter and move in front of him. Ryou wrapped his arms around the surrendering vampire's neck and hugged him close, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Sorry… Sorry…" The pale one whispered, drawing back slightly and looking into the slightly distressed filled eyes of the vampire.

"Great work Ryou." Marik said, gritting his teeth at the pain

He was genuinely pleased – this was the first fight he had won against him or Bakura. Smirking at the other, he tipped his head to the side and brushed away his tangled blonde hair, gazing at Ryou intently. Ryou looked on anxiously, he had never drunk from any of his lovers before, well apart from when he was being healed and when he was changed, but this was different. He had never inflicted the wound to drink from, put it that way.

"Go on. You won." Marik said gently

"… Are you sure?" Ryou whispered, his pale fingers brushing over the pounding vein.

Marik just nodded, smiling when Ryou lent his head into the crook of his neck. Ryou tentatively licked the area he was about to puncture, inhaling the strong scent and feeling Marik's arms around his waist tighten. He carefully bit down, surprised at first at the amount of blood that spilled out, but sinking his teeth in more roughly as the musky, exotic taste filled his senses, his body begging for more. After a few more gulps, Ryou withdrew his teeth and flicked his tongue over the wounds, closing up the holes and kissing the skin tenderly.

Bakura had been watching the whole of the event take place from his view over Malik's shoulder. Their fight had been won by Bakura and he had drunk the spicy but sweet blood of the bronzed vampire in relish, probably amplified by the sight of his innocent white-haired lover take blood from the darkness that was Marik. He held Malik protectively in his arms, leaning in to kiss him passionately. Bakura appreciated the way all of his lovers were different, rough, innocent, sweet, interesting – at the moment Malik was definitely roughing up their kiss, but the senior vampire complied with vigor.

The seductive bronzed vampire drew away and tugged at the bottom of Bakura's shirt. Bakura allowed him to pull it over his head, kissing the other and removing his own shirt as well. Malik scanned the creamy, toned chest and licked his lips, falling to his knees in front of Bakura and playing his nimble fingers over the small bloody gashes that littered the otherwise perfect flesh. With a wink, Malik leaned in close, allowing his hot breath to run over the skin before his quick tongue darted out and ran itself sensually over the openings in the flesh, healing the cuts and tasting the individual flavor of the white haired vampire.

Bakura inadvertently shivered, the wet organ sliding over his flesh sending heat through his body where it traced. When he felt Malik was done, he roughly pulled the younger to his feet and shoved him against the brick wall, crushing his lips to the rosebuds before him. Malik moaned in delight, hooking his legs around the other's hips and feeling Bakura rub his slight hardness between his legs, drawing another moan from both.

Malik knew Bakura wouldn't be this rough with Ryou unless he asked him, but to Malik, the exotic demon's antics just turned him on, and Bakura definitely knew this. Bakura moved down his jaw line, running his quick tongue over the bruise from earlier. Swiftly healing the other cuts, Bakura reveled in the toned body under his fingers, and judging by the loud moan from behind him, he knew Marik was delighting in the same thing as he, just with the other equally as seductive newly changed vampire.

Malik, on the other hand, didn't know what to concentrate on more – Bakura's quick and wet tongue or the sight of Ryou draped across his look-alike, slowly healing the large cut on the tanned back, much to the delight of Marik. The one being healed suddenly flipped over his healer and straddled the thin hips. By the look of things, Marik had already healed Ryou.

"H-hey, Bakura?" Malik gasped

The strong vampire had just drawn away from a kiss and was trailing licks and nips down the other's collarbone, coursing pleasurable sensations through the smaller body.

"Hmm?" Bakura replied, thoughtfully sucking perfectly tanned flesh

"I… I need to eat." Malik managed

Bakura straightened up, smirking at the not-so-innocent vampire, before nodding and turning to the other two, who were engaged in a heavy make-out session on the floor, Ryou's hands tangled in the wild blonde hair in lust. He nodded at Malik before speaking.

"Ryou! If you continue to make out with my Sire quite so sexily, I will be forced to take you right here and now."

That got Ryou's attention. The white head snapped back to gaze at the other chocolate eyes in amusement. A smirk graced his features.

"Ok." He said with a small shrug, pressing his lips against Marik's smiling ones.

Malik laughed and untangled himself from Bakura. He moved over to Ryou, who lifted his head to look at his lover.

"Hungry?" Malik asked, kissing Ryou's lips gently

The white haired one smiled and nodded, getting off the disgruntled Marik. He picked up his sword and slipped it into his belt, the others doing the same.

"I'll find it!" Ryou said happily, springing into the air.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and smiled, they were relieved that the two had adapted to becoming night walkers so easily, with Ryou having a new found passion for flight.

Riding the air currents above the city, Ryou scanned the various streets for prey, dipping and weaving around Malik, giggling at his attempts to catch the swift flyer. The winds blew his snow-white hair away from his eyes and rippled his clothes.

Cruel laughter caught Ryou's ears and he sighted a group of six people in a narrow street a little ahead of them. Signaling to the others, Ryou dived down onto a rooftop over the ally, freefalling as far as he could before spreading his black feathered wings and landing on the concrete.

All of a sudden, a body pressed up against his back between his wings. Strong pale arms wrapped around his waist, as Bakura rested his chin on the younger one's shoulder, kissing his cheek gently.

"What have we got on the menu then?" He asked silkily

Looking over Ryou's shoulder, Bakura could see in the dimness below six males. All reeked of alcohol and were smoking, one throwing various rocks at a cat on the wall at the end of the ally. As the four vampires sized up their opposition, a little of the conversation between the drunk males could be heard.

"Yhea, I don't know what happened to that rat. I was looking forward to screwing him; I bet he's only off school 'cos he can't walk 'cos of that freak Egyptian dude he always hangs around with."

Bakura felt Ryou tense in his arms.

"What? He beats him up as well?" Another of the gang asked

"No you idiot! It's because I bet you anything they're shagging surrounded by tons of sick roses and shit, that's the kind of thing the rat is into. They're together now anyway, and always hang round with those fucked-up look-alikes." Fumito sneered

Ryou's breathing became irregular, anger bubbling up inside him.

"Come on, we'll go find some more." Bakura whispered in his ear, worried about Ryou hearing what they had to say. He tried to move the pale one away from earshot, but the other just shoved his hands away and took a step towards the edge of the building.

Ryou then didn't move, his knuckles turning white over the handle of his sword.

"Man, I would love to smash those guys heads in!" another of the cronies called, to the agreement of the others.

"Ha ha! Well when that albino rat comes back to school, all we need to do is get him on his own, and it's fun, fun, fun for all of us. I just hope he'll be able to handle all of us… No I'm joking! I can't wait to hear him scream!" Fumito said animatedly, to the sick laughter of the rest of the gang.

That was the last straw to Ryou, he jumped off the side of the building and down into the ally. Malik and Marik made to jump after, but were held back by Bakura.

"Wait." Was all the vampire said to the questioning looks.

"Bakura, there's six of them!" Malik said desperately

Bakura nodded and turned away from the two tanned ones, gazing with intent at the bottom of the ally.

Ryou constricted his wings to his back at the mouth of the ally. Walking forwards in mock caution, he approached the area he knew Fumito and his gang were around. His staged footsteps echoed up the stone walls, and he stumbled over to the first gang members.

"Who's there?" Fumito called

Jumping down from his seat on top of a stack of crates, he watched as Ryou allowed a few of the cronies to grab his arms, making a scene of struggling against their hold. He looked around in mock fright to see the gang members' positions and noted them down in his mind, his scared eyes finally resting on the bulking figure of the leader.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our pathetic albino rat – talk of the devil!" Fumito sneered to the laughter of associates

"We were just wandering when you were going to repay your side of the deal." He mocked, grasping Ryou's chin and tilting his head back.

"I'm afraid that can't happen." Ryou said coolly

Fumito looked shocked; no one had ever stood up to him before.

"What did you say?" He asked dangerously

"He was trying to tell you that we're the only ones that will be fucking him." A silky voice spoke through the darkness

A loud crack echoed through the ally as Bakura's fist connected with the skull of one of the cronies holding Ryou. Ryou smirked as Fumito gave a scared look as Malik and Marik began throwing punches and kicks at some of the other gang members. The leader turned to run a few paces towards the back of the ally before crashing into a smaller figure in front of him.

"Get out of my way rat!" he yelled, aiming a punch at the vampire.

Ryou caught his fist and squeezed, feeling, with satisfaction, the crack of at least two of the fingers. Fumito screamed and kicked Ryou in the stomach, causing the pale one to let go of the hand but swiftly deliver a punch to the bully's jaw. More punches and kicks were thrown by both until Ryou managed to get Fumito pinned against a wall by his neck. Allowing his body to heal the bruises forming on his body, Ryou wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with a flick of his hand and gave the bully a twisted smile.

"You know, Fumito, this is for all the times you pushed me around." He said in a deathly whisper

The sound from the other fighting was dying down as the vampires managed to knock the rest of the gang out. Fumito eyes darted around and he breathed in short gasps, scared by the sudden strength of the person he had attacked so many times before. He ran his tongue quickly over his bloody lips like a snake, and gazed at the dangerous being in front of him out of swelling eyes.

"Get lost rat. If you piss off I'll never do anything to you again. The deal's off Ok?"

Ryou let out a sinister laugh, rolling his head backwards, the moonlight glittering off his fangs. His face abruptly becoming cold once more as he looked Fumito dead in the eyes, he shook out his now-tangled white hair and shifted his grip down from the thick neck.

"Too little… Too late." He whispered with venom

He suddenly lunged towards the male, digging his fangs deep into the main vein. Although the blood was bitter, the revenge tasted sweet. The struggling of Fumito died down as more blood was taken by the one he had taken advantage of for so long. Feeling his senses sharpening as the hot blood was taken in by his vampiric body, Ryou felt energized, not only because he needed the blood, but because he was finally completely taking control of his life.

Ripping his teeth from the skin, he spat on the wound before turning around to see his lovers standing waiting for him, they had also filled their appetites. Bakura watched as Ryou let the limp body fall to the floor behind him, looking into his lover's face. Illuminated in the moonlight, Ryou's eyes were shut and his head tipped back slightly, inhaling a deep breath through his nose, his mouth curled into a relived smile. Ryou tipped his head forwards, opened his eyes and lifted his hand to his face, smearing the ruby blood from around his mouth and chin off his features and walking slowly over to Bakura.

He silently wound his arms around his Sire's neck and hugged him to his body in an almost desperate way. Bakura slipped his arms around the slim waist and held him also, letting the moment linger as Ryou nuzzled into his chest.

"I don't think we need to bother about them again." Malik noted, nudging one of the unconscious gang members

Ryou giggled and looked at Malik sheepishly.

"Let's go." Marik said, winking at Ryou and grabbing Malik's hand as he leapt into the crisp night sky.

--

All of them were seated on a hill overlooking the glittering city. Nestled in Bakura's arms and soft wings, Ryou never felt more content. He leant over to kiss Malik gently, who was propped up against Bakura, with Marik's arms and wings surrounding both him and the elder pale vampire. Drawing away from his lover and best friend, Ryou found the warm lips of Marik pressed against his own almost immediately after. Raising a slim hand to rest against the tanned jaw, they soon broke apart with Marik moving up to kiss the pale one's forehead. Bakura sighed and nuzzled into his soft hair, drawing him closer to his body.

Ryou smiled a beautiful smile as he regarded his lovers under the silver moon.

-

_Fin_

-

So sad… I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

What a long last chapter, Ryou got a tad dark just then… Comments?

Thank you so much all of you who have been with me the whole journey and to absolutely everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I never thought I would get such a positive response, especially as this is my first fanfic.

-

_So here are a few special thanks_:

~ **millenniumtheif **

I'm not sure there are many that like Grawlash… In fact in Fangirldom I know there is no one that does! Thanks for finding my story on here, I'm so grateful you took the time to review, and gave me such brilliant and encouraging ones too! I hope you enjoyed the last chappie, it's long… and detailed :P you are amazing. Thank you.

~ **Shadowrealm818**

Been with the story from Ch7 up and always leaving comments. Thank you so much, I really like the "short but sweet" reviews you leave. Keep up the great work on your writing. Thanks again.

~ **fan girl 666**

So many reviews! Thank you so much! I love you trademark "_very coolies_" when I read that I know I've got the chapter right! I'm so glad you liked it, lemons and all :P Thanks for being with the story for a long time, I hope you're pleased with the result.

~ **Iced Perfection**

One of my fave ever comments:

_I love it - it's like:  
conflictconflicttortureconflictSEX_

I apologise profusely for my "accidental" fangirl torture, but as you can see it all worked out in the end ^-^ Thank you so much for all your kind words and compliments, it really urged me on in my writing.

~ **ladygodess**

Without her I wouldn't be writing now… Seriously, if you haven't read her fics hop on over there straight away and start reading! Definitely one of my favourite writers, thank you so much.

~ **The Yaoi Pimpette**

I LOVE your reviews, seriously. Thanks so much for all the compliments, I'm glad you like my writing! Sorry I didn't go into detail about living arrangements etc. but, you know, that's what sequels are for (^^; should I really go there?) and Grawlash knows all… but it's Ok now cos Malik and Ryou have got swords and they're not afraid to used them ^-^ Thanks so much for your support,

~ **TheDarkHallow**

Thanks for being with this from the very beginning – you even own this fic's review virginity! ^.~

-

_In the pipeline (possibly..!) Tell me your thoughts...  
_

~ Prequel (BxM)

~ A second to this fic, more adventures! (BxRxMxM)

~ "Camping" a story I thought up ages ago in my head, about how a seemingly innocent trek in the woods can lead to other things. (BxR with a little BxRxMxM)

-


End file.
